X's and O's Are the Factors
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Ginny got pregnant at the end of her 6th year. Her daughter is now 11 and about to go to Hogwarts. Ginny hasn't told her daughter's dad that he's a father. Maybe it's time!
1. Well

Chp. 1- Well

Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it.

Title: "X's" and "O's" Are the Factors

Summary: Ginny got pregnant at the end of her 6th year. Her daughter is now 11 and about to go to Hogwarts. Ginny hasn't told her daughter's dad that he's a father. Maybe it's time!

Pairing: Ginny/Draco

Rating: R

Genre: Romance and Drama

This story is told in Ginny's p.o.v.

Now let's begin!

Ginny Weasley woke up to another normal, boring day or so she thought.

"Mum!"

Ginny groaned at the sound of the voice. She hadn't gotten much sleep in a long time. She placed the pillow over her head.

"MUM!"

"Bloody hell Renee!"

"Mum come on, you promised to go school shopping with me."

"Yes Renee, but I didn't say wake me up at the crack of dawn!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm too excited to wait any longer."

"Alright eat your breakfast and I'll be out soon."

"Alright."

Ginny slumped out of her bed, wishing she could stay in it forever. She grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. After she took a shower, she put on some make-up.

"Mum I'm done! Come on you're taking all day."

Ginny sighed and flicked her wand, causing her hair to go into a ponytail. She took one look in the mirror, and went into the kitchen. Her daughter Renee was waiting anxiously for her by the door. She grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Alright Renee. Grab some Floo Powder."

"Ok Mum. Where do you want to met?"

"I suppose Gringotts."

"See you there. DIAGON ALLEY," Renee yelled and was whooshed away.

Ginny grabbed a pinch for herself.

"DIAGON ALLEY," Ginny yelled and she was also whooshed away.

She landed on her feet in a fireplace. She looked around and realized she had come out in the bookstore. She walked out of the door and walked to Gringotts. Renee was waiting outside of the bank already.

"So what fireplace did you come out this time sweetie?"

"The bookstore."

"Me too. Well let's get moving. We have tons to do today."

The two walked together into the bank. Ginny went up to one of the goblins.

"Ginerva Weasley's vault please."

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes, here it is," Ginny replied and pulled a key out of her pocket.

The goblin examined it, and nodded his head. He handed her the key again.

"Kiplynk, take Ms. Weasley to her vault."

"Yes, sir. Right this way Ms. Weasley."

Ginny and Renee followed Kiplynk. The cart raced away right after the stepped into it. Renee squealed with delight.

"This tickled my tummy mum."

"It tickles mine too!"

"Here you are Ms. Weasley. Vault 176."

Ginny got out of the cart and opened the vault. The door swung open revealing a small fortune. She grabbed as many coins as her purse would hold. She got into the cart, and the cart raced back to the starting point.

Once they were out of Gringotts, they went to the bookstore to get all Renee's books that she needed. Then they went and got a cauldron, a telescope, a set of crystal phials, a set of brass scales, a wand, a hat, a winter cloak, standard potion ingredients, and protective gloves in dragon hide.

Renee got fitted for her robes and then they had the best for last. Renee raced into the pet shop and started looking at all the animals. She knew she didn't want a cat or rat. She wanted an owl, so she could get mail as well. She looked at them all and decided on a eagle owl. Ginny looked at the owl and sighed.

"What mum? Don't you like it?"

"No she's beautiful. Let's buy her then."

"Thanks so much mum."

"Your welcome sweetie."

Ginny paid for the owl. She gave some money to Renee to buy ice cream for both of them. She walked over to the Quidditch shop and looked at the brooms. She was going to surprise Renee with a little present.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked around and spotted a man. He had a huge smile, unruly hair, and brilliant green eyes. Her eyes wandered to his forehead, where she spotted a lightning shaped scar.

"Oh Harry. It's so nice to see you. It's been ages."

"Yes, it's been too long," Harry replied and gave her a hug.

"So what's new with you?"

"Well I'm playing Quidditch professionally on the Chudley Cannons team with your brother. I'm married to Hermione, and that's about it."

"It must be hard for you. Being mobbed by tons of people for being a hero and a star. Then you have stalkers probably. I couldn't stand it."

"Well it does get hard, but you get use to it. So what's new with you."

"Well nothing lately. Did Ron ever tell you I have a daughter? I'm looking for a broom for her, she's starting Hogwarts this year, and it's a present. What do you suggest?"

"Yes he told me. I was so shocked. Well I would suggest the SpeedDemon. It's fast, new, and easy to maneuver."

"Thanks so much Harry. Hey, do you want to met Renee? I can buy the broom and we can go get her."

"Ok, I'll be waiting at the door."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes."

Ginny looked around and found the SpeedDemon. It cost 3,000 galleons. She grabbed it and paid for it. She walked over to the door and Harry held it open for her. She walked through with the wrapped broom in her right hand, and her left arm linked with Harry's. She looked around the ice cream shop and finally found Renee with 2 ice cream sundaes.

"Harry, I'd like you to met my daughter Renee. Renee this is my good friend from school, Harry."

"Oh my god! You know Harry Potter mum? It's so nice to met you Mr. Potter. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Nice to met you too Renee," Harry replied and shook Renee's hand.

"Renee why don't you go buy Harry a sundae and we can all sit down and have a chat alright?"

"Sure mum. Whatever you say."

Renee walked up to the counter in a daze and ordered another sundae.

Ginny sat down and gestured for Harry to take a seat next to her.

"So what do you think Harry?"

"Well she's a great kid."

"I'm glad you think so."

"But Ginny, I know I may seem rude saying this, but don't you think she looks like someone we use to know?"

"Like who Harry?"

"Malfoy?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Renee walked back to the table and sat down.

"Here's your sundae Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Uncle Harry."

"Ok Uncle Harry."

Ginny sat there thinking over what Harry had said. How could he say something like that? How did he know? How come no one else had ever asked her that question? Some many questions ran though her head.

"Mum, mum, MUM!"

"What Renee?"

"I asked you what was in the package!"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. It's a present for you."

Ginny handed Renee the package and she ripped it open.

"Oh thanks mom. This broom is the best. This is great. Thank you so much. I love it."

"No problem Renee," Ginny replied and gave her daughter a hug.

"Well I better be going Ginny. I'm meeting Ron in 30 minutes for a autograph signing. It was nice meeting you Renee. Have fun at Hogwarts."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Uncle Harry. I was wondering, if maybe I could have your autograph?"

"Sure Renee."

"Thanks so much!"

Harry signed a napkin, and handed it to her. He hugged Renee and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"I never should have brought that up," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, and walked off.

Ginny watched him walk out the door.

"Come on Renee, let's go home."

"Oh come on mum. I want to see Uncle Harry again. Then I can see Uncle Ron too! I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Renee, I really don't feel like it."

"Please mum," Renee asked with a pouty lip.

"Alright. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home."

Renee grabbed her mother's hand, and they walked to the Quidditch shop. Ginny held the door open, and they walked through. There was already a long line. The boys were in the back room with a bodyguard blocking the doorway. Ginny walked up to the guard.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"I'm sorry miss, but they aren't expecting anyone. I can't let you in."

"I'm Ronald Weasley's sister, and Harry Potter's friend. I demand to see them."

"Hold on miss. Give me a second to talk to them. See if they know you."

"Thank you."

The guard went in the room and closed the door. There was some talking and the guard came out again.

"They said you can go in miss."

"Thank you very much. Come on Renee, let's go see Uncle Ron and Harry."

"Yeah!"

Ginny walked through the door and was suddenly in someone's arms. She saw it was Ron. She hugged him back.

"Oh Ron, it's so good to see you. It's been too long!"

"Hey little sister, it's so good to see you too. You should go see mum, she's been dying to see you and Renee!"

"Ron can you put me down? I can't breathe."

"Oh sure," Ron replied and put her down.

"Hey Uncle Ron!"

"Get over her Renee and give your uncle a big hug!"

Renee ran to her uncle and jumped into his arms. She had always liked Uncle Ron the best out of all her uncles, even though Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were right behind. She didn't really like Uncle Percy. He was too uptight for her likings. She still loved him though, he was her uncle after all.

Ron hugged Renee so tight she couldn't breath either.

"Geez, Uncle Ron your hugging me really tight too! You're really strong!"

Ron put Renee down and he started talking to her. Asking her if she was excited about school, and other things.

This gave Harry a chance to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny, I never should have brought it up. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes of course Harry. You don't have to apologize though. You said what you thought. I respect that. No one else has ever said anything about how Renee looks. I saw it right away too. I think everyone else did, but they didn't want to say anything, afraid I would get mad at them."

"Ginny, you're the greatest. Thanks for being a good friend. So, who is the dad anyway?"

"Harry, I can't tell anyone yet, I haven't even told him. Once I tell him, and the timing is right, I'll let everyone know."

"Ok sounds good to me," Harry said and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to be with you and Ron again. It feels like old times. I just wish Hermione was here too. I miss her so much."

"I know, she's doing wonderful. An auror is a huge job. She's barely around anymore."

"Well Renee and I better get going. We'll go see mum. How would you like to go see Grandma Renee?"

"Ok sure mum, but can't we stay here longer?"

"No, I want to get going, then we can go home afterwards."

"Alright. Oh, Uncle Ron, can I have your autograph? So all my friends will be jealous?"

"Sure Renee."

Ron signed her napkin on the opposite side of Harry's signature.

"There you go Renee. Well, why don't you stay at mum's for a bit, and we'll come back there? How about it?"

"Sounds great Ron, if Harry says it is."

"Sure, I can't wait to see your mum."

"Ok, well we'll see you there. Bye Harry, bye Ron," Ginny said and kissed each on thecheek.

"Bye Ginny."

"Come Renee, let's go to the bookstore to Floo to the Burrow."

"Alright mum. Bye Uncle Ron and Harry."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Renee, bye Ginny."

Ginny and Renee walked to the bookstore. Ginny looked through her purse and found her bag of Floo powder. She gave Renee and herself a pinch. She stuck the bag back into her purse.

"Ok go ahead Renee."

"THE BURROW!"

Ginny watched her daughter whoosh out of sight. She was about to throw her Floo powder in when she heard a voice.

"Weasley?"

She stop cold in her tracks. Why did that voice send chills down her spin? She turned around slowly and she stopped breathing.

"Malfoy," Ginny replied sourly.

"Man it's been a long time little Weasley."

"11 years Malfoy."

"Wow. Time flies when I'm having fun. So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing much, just went and saw Harry and my brother."

"Ah, yes Potty and Weasel. Well let's see, I'm still single. Can't seem to make a commitment. I own Malfoy Manor, and I play Quidditch professionally."

"Well that's wonderful hearing you telling your life story, but I must get going, after all, I do have a life."

Ginny threw her Floo powder into the fire, and walked into it, when she was grabbed out by Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, can't you leave me alone?"

"Nope. Why don't you come with me for tea? We could catch up Weasley."

"As intriguing as that sounds, I think I will decline. Why give you more time to insult me?"

"Bloody hell Ginny, just come out for some tea with me!"

"Wow you actually know my name? Why do you want to go to tea with me? I thought you hated me! You just looking for another fling?"

"No, I don't hate you. I just want to catch up with an old...friend."

"Friend? Don't make me laugh Malfoy! There's got to be something in it for you."

"I have a name Ginny. It's Draco. There's nothing in it for me."

"Alright...Draco. One cup of tea. That's it."

"Ok. Well let's go then," Draco held out his arm for her to take, but she just walked past.

They walked to the nearest restaurant and ordered 2 cups of tea. Draco found them a table, and they sat down.

"So Ginny how are you?"

"Fine."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah I guess."

"So are you married, or single? Got any kids?"

"Single. Have 1 daughter."

"Oh I'm single. No kids."

Ginny choked on her tea.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"So what's your daughter's name? How old is she?"

"Renee. She's 11, and going to be starting Hogwarts this year."

"That's a pretty name. 11, hmm..."

"Yes 11."

"So if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

"Well..."

"Ok you don't have to tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Draco said while sipping his tea.

Well that's pretty long chapter. I'm going to leave it here. Hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think. I'll take suggestions.


	2. What?

Chp. 2- What?  
  
Disclaimer: So far I only own Renee. Everybody else belongs to the genius mind of J.K. Rowling!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
InDyxx- thanks for the review.  
dracosnaughtyqueen- thanks. i like the name renee too. here's the update for you!  
nikra419- thanks. i thought it said her name was virginia in the books. idk. oh well. sorry for the mistake. thanks for the review.  
anni- you'll see if she's a gryffindor or slytherin, I've picked what I want for her to be already.  
cc- lol. sorry, can't help it.  
IYWriterGirl- thanks. here's the update.  
Gertyke- ok here it is.  
short arse- well read to find out.  
Malfoy vs Potter- thanks Dark Angels- well you will find out now Napolean- lol, ok here you go!  
  
Also thanks to any people that review chapter 1 after I post this chapter!  
  
Last Chapter:  
"So if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"  
  
"Well......"  
  
"Ok you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said while sipping his tea.  
  
Present Time:  
"Well Draco, you're the father."  
  
Draco spit out his tea.  
  
"Bloody hell Ginny. You've got to be joking. There's no way I'm the father. If I am the dad, then why did you wait 11 YEARS to tell me?"  
  
"I'm serious. You're the father. You were the only one at the time I was with. You said you wanted nothing to do with me! What was I suppose to do? Anyway it was the end of the year when I had found out, so I didn't know how to contact you!"  
  
"Bloody Hell. I'm a father? I don't know if I'm ready for this!"  
  
"Yes Draco, and I'm a mother. Well you better be ready, cause it's time you did something for her! I had to leave her with my mother for a year, so I could finish my education. Geez Draco, I've had it harder than you could possibly imagine," Ginny said.  
  
"Alright. So where is she? How is she?"  
  
"She's at my mother's house. She's fine."  
  
"Can I see her? What does she look like? Who does she look like?"  
  
"Of course you can see her. She's your daughter. She looks like you. She's got long blonde hair. Pale skin. Your smirk. She's got my lips and nose. She's got your smile......She's beautiful."  
  
"So your saying I'm gorgeous basically! Can you bring her here? I just can't believe this. Hell Ginny, why didn't you tell me. I don't know what to do! What if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"Well you better believe it. I couldn't tell you! You'd freak out more than you are now. You were being a huge git, and I didn't want my child to be around that. I'm positive she'll love you. I mean, your her father for crying out loud. Why don't you come to my mum's house and met her?"  
  
"You scared me off when you were getting too close. I couldn't take it. You know I don't like commitments. It freaked me out. Like your mum would want me to come over. She'd probably kick me right out!"  
  
"No that's probably more like my dad, and brothers! So, do you want to come?"  
  
"Um ok. Ginny, this is going to take a long time for me to get use to this. But I'll be there for Renee for anything she needs."  
  
"That's fine Draco."  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"Renee Gabriella Weasley-Malfoy."  
  
"That's a nice name. Did you come up with it?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you would like it too, when I was pregnant. I tried to think of something we would both like. Just in case."  
  
"Well let's get going."  
  
Draco paid for the tea, and they walked to the bookstore.  
  
"Here's some Floo powder. My house is called the Burrow. I'll go first, and you stay here for a couple minutes, so I can explain to my mum. Then you come too!"  
  
"Ok Ginny."  
  
"See you there. THE BURROW!"  
  
Ginny watched Draco disappear from sight. She soon landed in her mother's house.  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Oh thank goodness Ginny! Where were you? Renee and I were so worried!"  
  
"Sorry mum, but I met up with an old friend. He's coming over. Renee, why don't you go get changed into something else? Your clothes are all dirty! Oh, wash your face too!"  
  
"Ok mum."  
  
Ginny made sure her daughter was out of earshot before talking to her mum.  
  
"Mum, now don't get upset, but I'm bring a man here."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Ginny. So who is he?"  
  
"Well now don't get mad mum, but it's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ginny, what would your father say? This is an outrage. He hates us. Our families hate each other! Besides Ginny, she doesn't need someone like that in her life. I don't care who he is. He'll be a bad influence on her."  
  
"What? Do you mean you've known this whole time? Why didn't you say something then?"  
  
"Of course I knew. We all knew! We didn't want to bring it up. Didn't want to upset you!"  
  
"Thanks mum! Mum he's coming in a couple seconds. He's her father. He has every right to be in her life. She needs a father!"  
  
"Fine Ginny, I won't stand in the way. Just don't get involved. I don't want you or her hurt again."  
  
"Thanks for the concern mum. He'll be here any minute."  
  
Just as Ginny finished saying her sentence, who else, but Draco Malfoy appeared in the fireplace. He brushed the ash off himself, and stepped out.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Draco said and shook her hand.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasent surprise! Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco replied while sitting down next to Ginny.  
  
"Renee while be right down Draco."  
  
"Ok Ginny."  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a professional Quidditch player."  
  
"Why that's wonderful, my youngest son Ronald and his friend Harry are professional Quidditch players. Weren't you all in the same grade?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry to say that we didn't get along the best either."  
  
"Here's Renee now!"  
  
Draco stood up and looked over at the stairs. There was a little girl, just like Ginny had explained. Exactly like he looked at her age, except she was a female. The only difference was she had Ginny's lips, and nose. Otherwise she was the spitting image of himself. Renee smiled at him.  
  
"You must be Renee!"  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"Renee, this is your father."  
  
Renee stopped smiling. She started crying. Draco looked at Ginny, who rushed over to her daughter.  
  
"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
  
Renee looked at her father with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What took you so long? Don't you love me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Renee. Of course I love you! I just found out about you."  
  
"What does he mean mum? Didn't you tell him about me?"  
  
"No Renee. I didn't think it was the right time."  
  
Renee ran upstairs, and they heard a door slam.  
  
Ginny broke down into tears too. Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Ssshhh Ginny don't cry. Renee will take some time to get over this. It must have come as a big shock to her."  
  
Draco sat there in a daze. That hadn't gone so well. His daughter thought he didn't love her. The bad thing is, he wasn't so sure about anything anymore. He was so confused and twisted on the inside he didn't know what to think anymore. Renee was the only thing he had that didn't hate him completely, or was close to his heart. Maybe she could get rid of his coldness.  
  
Or maybe someone else had to do that............  
  
Maybe he needed to open his heart to that someone, before it was too late!  
  
Well that's it. It's about half of the first chapter, but I wanted to stop at that spot. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Finding out the Truth

Chp. 3- Finding out the Truth

Thanks to reviewers:

Malfoy vs Potter- ok, ok, ok, ok!

cc- lol, its ok.

anni- lol, it needed to be done...here it is. thanks

Ashley Tatyana- thank you very much. lol, i like it too. yeah i know, but its longer than others i've written.

Fabisa- lol. thanks, ok. here it is.

DracozFallenAngel- i know...lol, ok why is that? lol. good. lol...u shall see.

Kyma- alright ill take that into consideration...never even heard of that story...sorry if my story is the same...thanks...ok hopefully this is better.

Gertyke- ok here it is.

Harry'sgurl- thanks.

Americasweetie- thanks. ok...thanks.

Hogwarts-mania- thanks. ok ill check it out in a bit. ok. keep reading.

iluvmichael- thanks. kewl. ok i will...bye.

Last Time:  
Draco sat there in a daze. That hadn't gone so well. His daughter thought he didn't love her. The bad thing is, he wasn't so sure about anything anymore. He was so confused and twisted on the inside he didn't know what to think anymore. Renee was the only thing he had that didn't hate him completely, or was close to his heart. Maybe she could get rid of his coldness.

Or maybe someone else had to do that...

Maybe he needed to open his heart to that someone, before it was too late!

Now:  
Ginny sat there crying in her mum's arms for a bit.

Draco was just sitting there, still in a daze.

His only daughter that he had just found out about thought he hated her. Ginny wiped her eyes, and looked over at Draco.

"Maybe you should go…"

"Can I try and talk to her?"

Ginny glanced upstairs and bit her lip. She glanced over at Draco, and gave in once she saw his eyes pleading with her.

"I suppose so. Turn right once you get to the first landing. Her room is the first on the left."

Draco smiled grimly over at Ginny, and made his way over to stairs. He walked up slowly, and made a right once he got up there. He knocked on the first door on the left.

He could hear his daughter crying inside. It just crushed his heart to feel her cry like that. If only he had known about her earlier, and he could have been in her life. He had missed so much. People might think that he was cold and heartless, but he wasn't really.

"Renee?"

Draco opened the door slightly, and Renee looked up, and her face was tear streaked. Her lips were in a pout. Just like her mother….

"Can I come in?"

Renee nodded her head, and Draco walked in, and closed the door. He walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge.

"Come here Renee."

Renee scooted over by her father, and sat next to him. Draco wrapped one of his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Renee, you have to believe that what your mum did was the best for you. She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary."

"I know, but why do I have to find out now? I'm going to school soon, and I won't get to spend any time with you, or see you."

"I know, but when summer rolls around, I'll spend it with you. You can spend the summer at my house, and your mum is welcome as well. You do know if I would have known about you I would have been here with you…"

"Yes…"

"I'm so glad you understand Renee."

Draco reached over and kissed her on the top of her head. He motions for Renee to come and sit on his lap. Renee shyly makes her way onto his lap, and Draco instantly puts his arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"I love you dad."

Draco smiles into Renee's hair as he kisses her head and replies, "I love you too Renee."

Draco and his daughter sit there and talk for a couple hours about everything they can think of. Finally they make their way downstairs, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are sitting down there drinking tea and talking.

Ginny looks over at the two and smiles.

"We were wondering when you two would come down."

Renee walked over to her mum, and hugged her tightly.

"Love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Draco sits down on the couch next to Ginny, and Renee goes and sits on her father's lap. Ginny and her mum look over at the two, and smile.

"Well the boys should be here any minute now. I'll go get some food for them to eat. Mr. Malfoy, would you like anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be wonderful Mrs. Weasley."

"Grandma?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can I have some tea too?"

"Of course."

Renee leans back on her father, and Ginny looks over at them, and just can't stop smiling. This was going better than she imagined. They were getting along and bonding.

"Oh mum…dad said that we could spend next summer at his house…can we?"

"I suppose Renee. If that's what you want. It would give you two a chance to get to know each other."

Renee leans over and hugs her mum.

"Thanks mum."

Draco and Ginny's eyes meet, and they smile at each other. Ginny can't believe Draco did so good as a father on his first try. Maybe he was like this because he doesn't want to be like his father, Lucius.

Draco had inherited everything once he became of age. He was the legal owner of Malfoy Manor, the Gringotts vault was in his name with all the fortunes inside it, and everything else that the Malfoy family had was all his.

Draco had it made, but Ginny wasn't all that bad along either.

She had a job with the Ministry, in which he father was the Minister of Magic. She had always wanted to be an Auror, but since she got pregnant with Renee, she couldn't fulfill her dream, and took a job in the department of magical games and sports. Renee was her world, and Ginny was all she had, so she wasn't about to miss her daughter's life for a career that took up all her time.

She saved up all the money she could, and finally she had a tiny fortune piled up, so when she needed it like she had today, to buy Renee her school stuff, she could use it.

"Draco, would you like to see some pictures of Renee growing up?"

"That would be lovely Ginny."

Ginny walked upstairs, went to her room, and looked at her bookcase, and selected a couple albums. She walked back downstairs, and her mum was back in the living room, and Draco and Renee were sipping their tea. Ginny took her seat next to Draco, and opened the first album.

"This is me holding Renee the day she was born."

A very tired looking Ginny was holding a little baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms, and was smiling from ear to ear. Ginny would keep looking down at the baby, and cuddle her close.

"This is us on our way home from St. Mungos."

Ginny was in a wheelchair, next to a car, and holding baby Renee in her hands, and her family was around her smiling.

Ginny handed the album over to Draco, and let him flip through it. There were pictures of Renee eating, crawling, having her diaper changed, walking, her first birthday, her riding a bike, and almost ever other event that you can imagine.

Draco is frowning slightly as he looks at the pictures.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Well…it's just I've missed so much."

"Don't worry dad. We'll make up for lost time."

Draco hugs Renee tightly, and they continue looking at her pictures when Ron and Harry floo in. Ginny looks back, and then glances over at her mother.

"Welcome home boys…seems we have a visitor."

Ron and Harry glance over at the man with blonde hair, who turns around once he is mentioned. Both Harry and Ron's jaws drop, and then they are filled with anger.

"Malfoy what are you doing at my house?"

Draco starts to stand up, but Ginny pushes him down, and stands up herself.

"I invited him."

"But why Ginny? Does he have a spell on you, or have you lost my mind?"

"No he hasn't put a spell on me, and no I haven't lost my mind. For god sake's Ron get over it."

"No. You let my swore enemy into mum's house?"

Renee starts crying, and Draco holds her closely.

Ginny gets up into Ron's face, "He is Renee's father, and don't you ever talk about him like that again."

Ron looks like he has been slapped across the face.

"He's what?"

"He's Renee's father for crying out loud, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about him like that again Ronald."

"But how can he be Renee's father?"

"Isn't it obvious Ron? We were together, close to the end of my 6th year."

"But how come you never told me?"

"Because I knew you would fly off the handle like you did just now."

Ron sits down next to his mum, and Harry sits in one of the chairs. Both boys are staring across to Draco, who is staring right back at them. Ginny goes and sits next to Draco once again.

"I just can't believe it. Ginny, how could you sleep with him?"

"Renee dear I think it is time you went upstairs and got ready for bed."

"Alright mum. Night dad."

Everyone watch Renee make her way up the stairs. They waited till they heard a door close, and Ginny shot a death glare at her brother.

"Ron I would appreciate you not talking about matters that no have no clue about in front of my daughter. I slept with Draco because we were in love."

"If you were so in LOVE, then why did this arse not stay with you, and help you raise Renee?"

"Draco and I split up before I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't want to drag him into Renee's life."

"Then why are you telling him now?"

"I realized my mistake, and I decided now was the time to tell him, before she went off to school."

"God Ginny…."

"Ron you'll have to accept it or you can't be a part of Renee's life."

Harry was staring at Draco, with hate dancing in his eyes. Ginny looked over at Draco, who was eyeing Harry as well. Just then Hermione flooed in, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Hey guys, I left work early because I heard we were having a little party over here."

Well thought I would leave it there…. There's detail in there, and maybe some of your questions have been answered. Please R&R.


	4. Party's Over

Chp. 4- Party's Over

Thanks to reviewers:

Calla-ForEvEa: did you check again?

waytoevil: glad to hear it...keep reading!

AJ: glad you like it...well keep reading to see what happens.

Malfoy vs Potter: ok well read it...

Lady Ghost Buster: thanks!

D-daygirl: ok here it is...sorry it took so long!

Class of 2011: ok here it is...keep reading and reviewing please.

Last Time:

Harry is staring at Draco, with hate dancing in his eyes. Ginny looked over at Draco, who was eyeing Harry as well. Just then Hermione flooed in, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Hey guys, I left work early because I heard we were having a little party over here."

Now:

A frown appeared on Hermione's face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Draco glared at her. Hermione looked over at him, with shock upon her face.

"What are YOU doing her Malfoy."

Ginny just sighed.

"He's Renee's father Mione!"

"You're talking crazy Ron...no way would Ginny let him near her...What did you put her under a curse?"

"I slept with him Hermione...we loved each other, and then we split, and I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't know how to contact him..."

"But Ginny...you could have done so much better..."

"Hey you better watch it Granger!"

"What are you going to do about it Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny glared at him...

"Hermione please don't do this...Renee is upstairs!"

Hermione just went over by her husband, Harry, and sat next to him. They all glared over at Draco, who glared back.

"Alright everyone I know you have to get use to this...so please don't say anything nasty...especially around Renee."

My mum looks at all of us while sipping her tea.

"I say it's time you kids got over your differences before you drive Renee out of your lives...you'll have to make sacrifices!"

They all look at each other and nod their heads. Hermione makes her way over to Draco, and holds her hand out.

"Umm...sorry about that Mal...Draco."

Draco takes her hand and shakes it. Ginny elbows him, and he smiles at Hermione. Hermione goes and sits next to her husband again. Harry makes his way over, and reaches his hand out. Draco takes it, looks Harry in the eye, and shakes his hand. Ron reluctantly makes his wat over, and shakes Draco's hand.

Ginny smiles over at them...she knows it took a lot for them to do that.

"Thanks guys...I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Ginny," Hermione says and smiles over.

We all sit there, and then Draco clears his throat.

"Well I better get going...um thanks for the tea Mrs. Weasley."

"Anytime Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny walks Draco over to the fireplace with the bag of floo powder out. He grabs a pinch.

"Would you like to spend some more time with Renee?"

"Yeah I would."

"How about we meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow around 10? We can met at the ice cream shop."

"Sounds good. Kiss Renee goodnight for me. Bye Ginny."

Draco throws the powder in the fireplace, and steps inside. He waves goodbye.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

Draco was whoosed away, and then Ginny turned around slowly. Everyone was looking at her. She sat down on the couch, and she looked at her mum, who has a smile upon her lips...Ginny could tell she was happy how she had handled that. She looked at her brother who was staring at her with disgust...probably thinking of her and Draco together. Then she looked at Harry and Hermione cuddled together. Harry didn't look pleased, but Hermione smiled at her slightly.

"I know this is a shock to you all, but please...it's not that big of deal...he's not that bad...otherwise we never would have gotten together. Mum can Renee and I stay the night?"

"Of course Ginny...you're welcome here anytime. You can have your old room, and Renee can have her room."

Ginny walks over to her mum and hugs her, and says goodnight to everyone, and makes her way up to her old bedroom, and checks on Renee first, who is fast asleep. She goes to her bedroom, and grabs some clothes that she left there, and puts them on, and crawls into bed. She falls asleep immediately.

Ginny wakes up, and finds Renee in her bed. She cuddles up with her daughter, and finally gets up. She looks through her closet, and finds a mini skirt, a halter top, a pair of knickers, a bra, and some flip flops. She goes to the bathroom, grabs a towel, and locks the door. She takes her clothes off, starts the shower, and gets inside it. She washes up quickly, and gets out, and wraps the towel around herself. She dries her hair with her wand, and gets her clothes on. She waves her wand at her face, and some mascara, lipgloss, eyeliner, and eyeshadow appear on her face.

Ginny throws her pajamas and towel in the hamper, and opens the bathroom door, and Harry is waiting there, leaning against the well across from the door. Ginny just stands in the doorway eyeing him. She smiles at him, and is surprised when he doesn't return the smile. She starts walking to her room, when she is pulled back.

"I was hoping I was wrong when I brought up Malfoy and Renee looked alike."

"I know Harry, but he was there for me, and we just got together...it's not like I planned it! It was only a couple weeks...I would have told you guys but I knew you would blow up like you did last night. Renee is just like her father Harry...if you accept her you have to accept Draco as well!"

Harry just stared at me. He was lost for words.

"Why him?"

"Harry we were in LOVE! Just like you and Hermione."

Ginny walked away, and back to her room. She checked on Renee, and saw she was awake.

"Hey sweetheart...why don't you take a shower once Uncle Harry is done, so we can go to Diagon Alley."

"Why are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"We're going to go see your dad."

"Yay! Daddy!"

Renee begins jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright go get some clothes, and then wait for Uncle Harry to finish his shower, and then we'll eat, and go to Diagon Alley."

Renee leaves the room, grabs some clothes, and waits for Harry to come out. Ginny makes the bed, and walks out, and doesn't see Renee, so Ginny figures she's in the bathroom. Ginny heads downstairs, and helps her mum make breakfast.

"Hey mum...Renee and I are going to Diagon Alley today, and then we're going home."

"So soon Ginny? I barely get to see Renee anymore."

"We'll come over more ofter...but I want Renee to get all her stuff together for school...since it starts pretty soon."

Ginny's mum nods her head, and they continue cooking. Renee makes her way downstairs in a pair of shorts, and a tanktop. Her long blonde hair is down, and goes all the way down to her butt. She looks absolutely perfect...Ginny smiles at her, and she sits at the table, and Ginny set some food down on the table, and grabs some food and eats. Harry, Hermione, and Ron come down and sit across from Renee. Ginny sits next to Renee, and her mum sits at the foot of the table. Ginny glares over at them, and eats. Renee and Ginny are done first. Ginny grabs Renee's plate, and washs them. Then she runs up, and grabs her purse, and Renee is waiting for her.

"Bye Hermione, bye Harry and Ron."

"Bye Uncle Harry and Ron...Bye Aunt Hermione...Bye Grandma."

"Goodbye sweetheart, bye Ginny dear."

"Bye Renee sweetie...bye Ginny."

Ron and Harry just wave goodbye. Renee looks hurt. Why do they have to be such jerks? Ginny opens her purse, and pulls her bag of floo powder out, and Renee and her grab a pinch. She closes the bag, and put it in her purse again.

"Alright if you land in the bookstore stay there...if not, then go to the bookstore."

"Ok I'll see you there mum."

Renee throws her powder into the fireplace, and then steps in.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Renee is sped away, and then Ginny throws her powder in, and steps in and yells out Diagon Alley too. Ginny lands in the bookstore, and she sees Renee waiting there for her.

"Hey sweetheart...we're going to the ice cream shop."

"YAY!"

Ginny checks her watch and sees it's 9:50. They reach the ice cream shop, and they see Draco is already there. Renee rushes in, and hugs her dad. He hugs her back. Ginny just smiles at them. She walks over to them.

"I'm going to get the ice cream."

"No Ginny...it's my treat..."

Ginny begins to object, but Draco puts his hand up.

"I insist."

Ginny just smiles at him. She sitx next to Renee. Draco comes back with 3 huge sundaes. Draco sits next to Ginny and Renee goes and sits next to her dad, so Draco is in the middle of the corner booth. Renee snuggles up to her dad.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem sweetie."

"Thanks Draco," Ginny replies with a smile upon her face.

Draco smiles at her. They dig into their sundaes. Renee talks with Draco, and they smile at each other. Ginny just smiles at them. They finish their sundaes, and then they walk around. Renee tells Draco that mum just bought her a new broom, the SpeedDemon. Draco and her begin talking about Quidditch. Renee is JUST like her father for sure. They walk around most of the day. Then Renee talks acout her eagle owl that she got.

"That's the same type of owl I had when I was in school."

"Wow mum...dad's so cool!"

Ginny just smiled, "Yeah I know...that's why I liked him so much. He was so different, and we just feel in love. He was irresistable."

Draco smirked over at her. There was that smirk that drove her crazy with passion. That was the one thing he had done that always drove her wild. She had loved that smirk. Renee took her parents' hands, and brought them together. Draco intertwined their fingers, and was still smirking. When Ginny was with him, he had driven away all her worried. He made her feel special, and that she was the most important thing in the world. Renee snuggled up against her dad, who wrapped his around her, and they walked down Diagon Alley as a family for the first time. Renee looked at them, and smiled.

"Will you guys get back together?"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other. Then they look at Renee. Ginny had no clue what would happen. She had told herself she wouldn't get involved with him again, but there was Renee with the most hopeful look upon her face.

"I don't know Renee."

Then she put her pouty face on. Ginny couldn't resist her pouty face.

"That's the same face your mum use to give me when she wanted something," Draco said with a laugh.

Ginny began to pout...she did not have that face!

"There it is...see Renee."

Renee looked over at her mum and squealed with delight.

"You look so silly mum."

Ginny was still pouting, and Renee pulled her dad down towards her and whispered something in his ear. He just smiled.

"If it will make you happy..."

Renee nodded, and Draco leaned over towards Ginny, and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny was taken aback by surprise. Draco brought his arm that had been around Renee up to Ginny's cheek. Ginny kissed him back, and brought her free hand up into Draco's hair. They stood there kissing. Renee watched them with a smirk on her face. Ginny got images of them sleeping together while they had gone out. Ginny finally pulled away...what had she been thinking? Her mum had told her not to get involved. She looked over at Renee, who she saw was pleased with herself. Ginny didn't know what to do now. She tried to get her hand back from Draco, but he wouldn't let go. She looked over at him, and he had a huge grin upon his face just as Renee had on her face.

"Renee I think we better be getting back home..."

"No please mum...can't we stay longer."

"No Renee I think it's best if we go home!"

They walked back to the bookstore. Ginny grabed her pouch of floo powder out, and Renee grabbed a pinch out. She hugged her dad goodbye.

"Bye dad..."

"Bye Renee...I'll write you when you're at school."

Renee threw the powder into the fireplace, and was whoosed home. Ginny held the bag out to Draco who took a pinch of powder out with his free hand. Ginny started to walk away, but she was pulled back. She turned around and face Draco.

"What Draco?"

"Um...I was wondering if maybe when Renee goes to school if you wanted to go on a date sometime?"

"I don't know Draco...it's probably not a good idea to get involved again..."

"Why not Ginny? We're older now...I think I'm ready to make an actual commitment...who better than the mother of my kid?"

"The problem is you think you're ready...I don't want to get involved unless you're sure, and I don't even know if I want to get involved them...I was hurt when you broke up with me...but I got Renee out of it..."

"Please Ginny...give me a chance, and if I blow it, then you can just forget about it, and I'll still be there for Renee."

Draco just smirks at me. Damn him and his sexy smirk.

"Well I suppose...one date wouldn't hurt."

"I'll make it the best date you'll ever have."

Ginny just smiles at him.

"Well I better go...see you later Draco."

Ginny breaks away from him, and grabs some powder out of the floo powder bag, and puts it back in her purse. She throws it into the fireplace, and begins walking into it.

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"September 3rd...8:00!"

Ginny just looked at him and stepped into the fireplace, and before she was whoosed out of sight she smiled at him, and saw he was smirking back at her. Ginny arrived at home, in her fireplace. She heard the t.v. on.

"Renee...what do you want to eat?"

"Umm...how about a pizza mum?"

"Sure..."

Ginny goes to the freezer, and grabs a frozen pizza out. Ginny decides to make it the muggle way. Ginny starts the oven, and then goes to check on Renee. She's watching some t.v. Ginny smile, and puts the pizza in the oven. They sit and cuddle and watch t.v. till it's done. They go into the kitchen and Ginny gets the pizza out of the oven, and cuts it. Ginny sets it on the table, and Renee and her sit down. They sit, talk, and laugh while they eat. Renee seems so happy. Ginny decides not to tell Renee about the date...because she hasn't made up her mind yet if this will work out...September 3rd she'll find out...8:00 sharp she would be there. Renee would be leaving in a week, so her date with Draco was in one week and 2 days. She had to go shopping for a new outfit.

Renee hugs her mum goodnight, and heads off to her room. Ginny cleans up, and then makes her way to her own bedroom and changes into a silky nightgown. She gets into bed, and dreams about Draco.

Well next chapter is Renee leaving for Hogwarts, and Ginny's date with Draco.


	5. New Job

Chp. 5- New Job

Thanks to reviewers:

Calla-ForEvEa- thanks...here's the update!

Trinity Peterson- well glad you like it...thanks for the comment.

D-daygirl- awesome! lol thanks for the review

sparklystar488- good to hear it...well here is the new chappie!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- ok here it is...read to find out.

angelofsuicides- ok here it is.

Michellebelle- good...

Class of 2011- lol...thanks. here is the update!

Carmel12372- thanks well please continue reading...

Last Time:

Renee hugs her mum goodnight, and heads off to her room. Ginny cleans up, and then makes her way to the her own bedroom, and changes into a silky nightgown. She gets into bed, and dreams about Draco.

Now:

Ginny spends the week with her daughter, and before she knows it it's the day to take Renee to Kings Cross Station. She wakes up to Renee jumping up and down on her bed.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mum...don't forget that I go to Hogwarts today."

"Yeah I know baby...I've never been away from you for longer than a day besids when I was still in school my last year."

"Oh mum!"

"I know sweetheart. Ok let's get going, don't want you to be alte. Oh and if you want you can either go by Weasley or Malfoy...it's up to you."

"Wow thanks mum. I'll keep both of them for now!"

"Ok go get dressed sweetheart."

Renee runs to her room and Ginny grabs a pair of faded jeans and black halter top. She slips them on over her strapless bra and knickers. She brushes her hair out and throws it up in a bun. She swipes on some lipgloss. She goes into the kitchen and waved her wand and starts cooking food. She goes back into her room and slips on some flip flops. She goes into the kitchen and puts the food on the table. Renee comes out and begins eating. Renee is wearing a skirt and a tanktop. She's got some flip flops on as well.

"Ahhh baby you look adorable."

"Thanks mum."

"Make sure you write me at least once a week, so I know what's going on..."

Just then a owl came and dropped a letter by Ginny. Ginny opened it and gaped at it.

Ms. Weasley,

I was wondering if you would do me the favor of teaching the flying lrssons, since Madam Hooch passed away. I know you love Quidditch, and plus you have Renee coming here, so I figured you'd like to be close. Well I'm sorry it was such short notice...but I need a flying instructor. Please send your reply.

Albus Dumbledore

"Guess what Renee..."

"What mum?"

"I've been offered a position as flying instructor at Hogwarts."

"Oh that's awesome mum!"

"I know...because I'll be near all the time. I'll be in the teacher's apartments they have. I better go pack. I need to find my old trunk."

Ginny rushes into her room, and finds her trunk, and throws all her clothes inside it. She packs her broom. She had got the best one on the market. She throws make-up on, her brush, her toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, sunglasses, and everything else she can think of. She grabs some knickers, and bras too. She throws parchment, quills, bottle of ink, books, and some other things. She stuffs her house keys into her trunk too. She scribbles a thank you and I accept the position and I'll arrive after I escort Renee to the Kings Cross Station to Dumbledore. Then she write a letter to Draco.

Draco,

Sorry but I'll have to cancel our date. I got an offer at Hogwarts for fly instructor and I took it, so I won't be home until Renee gets home. I just got the letter, so I'm sorry again. Well I guess I'll talk to you later, I need to go.

Ginny

Ginny handed the notes to her owl and told him that she'd be going to Hogwarts, and he was to stay there. She grabbed his cage, and minimized it, and then minimized her trunk and stuck them in her jean pocket. She found her old cloak from seventh year and it still fit perfectly. She walked out into the kitchen with her wand in her cloak pocket.

"How do I look Renee?"

"You look great mum."

Ginny smiles at her daughter.

"You were Head Girl mum?"

"Yeah."

Ginny looks at her cloak and sees it still has her head girl badge on it. She takes it oof, and sets it on her dresser. She goes into Renee's room and minimizes her trunk and gives it to Renee. Renee gravs it, and then grabs her owls' cage.

Ginny waves her wand, and the dishes wash themselves and fly into the cupboard. She checks to make sure everything's in order and then they walk out of the door. Ginny drives them over to Kings Cross Station which is 15 minutes away from them. She and Renee go through the platform, and they hop on the train. Renee finds a compartment and takes her trunk out, and then Ginny unminimizes it. They get off the train and Ginny hugs her daughter goodbye.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts. Make some friends on the train. Bye baby."

"Bye mum."

Renee kisses her mum and hops back on the train. Ginny waits for the train to go, and then waves goodbye till it's out of sight. Memories come flooding back of the time Ron got to go to Hogwarts and Ginny ran after the train, and then of her first time going to Hogwarts and her mum hugging her goodbye.

Ginny drives back to the house, and makes sure the her car, and house is locked. She gets her wand out and apparates to the edge of Hogsmeade. She walks trough Hogsmeade, memories come flooding back. She walks till she gets to the outskirts of Hogwarts. She smiles at the castle. She walks up the front doors and throws them open. She walks inside, and goes into the Great Hall. Dumbledore is there with her owl.

"Ahh Ms. Weasley! I'm so glad you accepted the position. You'll be in the teacher's quarters which are on the second floor. They're behind the portrait of the sorting hat. The password is 'transfiguration.' Your apartment is the first on the right. Now here's the schedul of your classes to teach. Also you'll be refereeing the Quidditch games."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh yeah, you can keep the job as long as you want, but if you wan to quit I need quite a bit of tim beforehand, so I can get a replacement. The pay is 1,000 galleons a month."

"Wow...well thanks Prof...sorry Dumbledore. Old habit."

"It's ok."

"When will the kids be arriving?"

"In about half an hour, so I'd go put your stuff away."

"Thanks Dumbledore."

Ginny goes back into the corridor and then up the stairs. She looks around for the portrait of the sorting hat. She finds it eventually.

"Transfiguration."

The portrait opens and Ginny opens the first door on the right. There is a lot of doors there. It's wonderful inside. There's a huge living room with a couch, t.v., a bookcase with books on it, a chair, a phone, and a stereo. There's a kitchen next to it with a fridge, counters, a stove, microwave, sink, a coffee maker, and a table with three chairs. Ginny keep walking down a hallways that's straight ahead, and there's a bathroom on the right with a shower, tub, a sink, and a toilet. Then at the end of the hall there's a door, and it's her bedroom.

Ginny opens her bedroom door, and inside is a big bed, a wardrobe, a mirror, a desk, and a vanity. Ginny grabs her trunk out, sets it on the bed, and unminimizes it. She leaves it there, and then grabs out her owls cage, sets it on the desk, and unminimizes that as well. She checks her watch and rushes out of her apartment. She opens the portrait and makes her way downstairs. She walks into the great hall, and takes her seat at the only empty chair which is two seats to the right of Dumbledore's. All her old teachers smile at her.

"It's wonderful to see you again Ms. Weasly. How long has it been?"

"11 years. My daughter is coming on the train."

"Well that's wonderful...I can't wait to teach her if she's anything like you."

"Well actually she's more like her father..."

"Do you mind me asking who that is?"

"Well Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy and you? I never would have expected it."

"No one did. It was only for awhile at the end of my sixth year. They look exactly the same it's almost scary."

Students start filing in. Ginny smiles at them. It's the older students. They look at her strangely. They're all seated when the first years come in. Ginny sees Renee in with them, and smiles at her. Renee smiles back. Professor McGonagall begins calling out names of students. One by one they are sorted. Finally they get to the end, and Renee's one of the last few left. Ginny sees a kid that looks like Blaise Zabini who had been in Draco's year and his best friend back then. Renee walks up when her name is called and the hat slide on her head. Ginny waits without breathing for the results.

Please let her be in Gryffindor...please let her be in Gryffindor!

"Better make it...

Well I'll leave it there...I'll let you know that it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You'll find out next chapter. Please R & R!


	6. Slytherin

Chp. 6- Slytherin

Author Note: Please don't let the fact on which house she is put in ruin the story...it will all fan out to work, so please keep reading. I know you may hate me, but keep reading...even if you have to flame me!

Thanks to reviewers:

Vampire Angel of Death: im not leaving it there lol...lol. ok here's the update. DON'T HURT ME!

Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter: you'll see what she's put in and please make sure you read my author note.

silverdragoneyes14: yes i am crazy lol...you'll see what she is in...

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: you'll see lol...blaise is 29! lol, do you mean cyan, blaises's kid? thanks...so here's the update!

swimchick1614: i wanted her to be in one of her parent's houses...lol. yes halter top at 11...she usually wears tank tops though but she wanted to look nice on her first day.

BelleBaby: glad to hear it...yeah he is...lol...you'll just have to read. well kisses to you too!

angelsofsuicides: thanks...lol. you'll just have to read lol.

Dumbledore's Girl: sorry if it moves too fast...i went back and changed it...sorry for the confusion, harry is married to hermione...

Carmel12372: sorry...lol here is the chapter.

HarryGinnyfan23: lol...thanks. here's the update!

MeyaRose: thanks!

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: glad to hear it...lol. i love leaving cliffies lol. i'm evil. lol you'll see soon.

liberty-phoenix: thanks...ok here it is. yeah i know i mess the tenses and pov's up...i always forget which one im writing in. I'll try to do better though.

Last Time:

Please let her be in Gryffindor...please let her be in Gryffindor!

"Better make it...

Now:

SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny just stared as Renee made her way over to the Slytherin table. How could her daughter be in Slytherin? Ginny could feel her smile slip away. Renee looked over at her mum and smiled. Ginny smiled back. She didn't want her daughter's friends to be Slytherins. They were a bad bunch usually. She probably got into Slytherin because Draco had been a Slytherin...but she didn't want her daughter around them...Slytherins usually turned out evil!

Ginny put on a fake smile while she ate. Finally the plates cleaned and Ginny looked over at Dumbledore, who stood up.

"Welcome new and old students to another year of Hogwarts. Filch has asked me to remind you that he has added numerous things to the forbidden items list. Also the forbidden forest is still forbidden to students. I believe that is everything, so 5th year prefects please escort the first years to their dorms."

Ginny watched as Renee follows a Slytherin Prefect out into the corridor. She knew they were going down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. It was cold and damp down there. She had been down there once when she and Draco had gone out and he was looking for Blaise to tell him something. It was so dreadful down there compared to Gryffindor common room, which was cozy and warm.

Ginny got up from the table and made her way upstairs. She got to the second floor and went into her apartment. She had to write Draco. When she got up there, there was a letter sitting on her desk. She ripped it open.

Ginny,

We can still do the date...ask Dumbledore to go to Hogsmeade. I'll wait for you. What house did Renee get in? I want to know everything.

Draco

Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She dipped her quill in ink and began writing back.

Draco,

I can go to Hogsmeade whenever I want, unless I have a class. Well Renee got into Slytherin, which I'm not too pleased about! I feel uneasy about that house...you know most Slytherins turn bad...I don't want that for our daughter! She should be in Gryffindor like me! It's so much better, and it's not cold and damp in the common room.

Ginny

Ginny folded the letter up and handed it to her owl. The owl flew away. Ginny grabbed a book and laid on the couch reading it. After a couple hours the owl came back with a letter. Ginny grabbed it and opened it.

Ginny,

Well meet me at 8 still, at the edge of Hogsmeade. Tell Renee congragulations! She'll be fine, remember I was in that house, and I didn't turn out bad. Besides Pansy's, Blaise's, and Nott's kids are in there, so maybe she'll become friends with them. Pansy, Blaise, and Nott were my friends. Don't worry she'll be fine!

Draco

Ginny went back into her room and wrote back.

Draco,

Fine I'll meet you...no YOU didn't turn out bad, but what about all the other people before you that did? I never really like Pansy or Nott...I have to worry! I'm her mym! I want what's best for her, and I don't think Slytherin is that...Besides, now that she's older, she's nothing like me...I want my little girl back.

Ginny

Ginny hands the letter to the owl, and then closes the book, and goes into her room. She changes into a set of silky shorts and tanktop. She pulls the covers back on her bed, and falls asleep. She had nightmares about Renee turning evil. She sit straight up, and is breathing heavily. There's a letter on the bed next to her. She opens it.

Ginny,

Don't worry, she had you as a mum, so I'm sure she'll turn out fine. Why didn't you like them? Slytherin isn't that bad, I lasted in it and turned out ok. She is too like you...She's got your pout, your nose, your lips, she talks like you, she loves you, and she thinks like you. She's getting older, but that's a good thing, because then you can do more stuff for yourself. Don't worry Ginny, she'll turn out fine...she had the best mum ever to guide her. Besides you'll be there to watch over her!

Draco

Ginny gets out of her bed, and goes to her desk. She writes back.

Draco,

I'm sorry I'm being so paranoid, but I just want what's best for her. Well Nott was kind of full of himself, and Pansy was a ho. Besides they didn't like me either. Yeah you were a Slytherin, but you were made for that house...I think Renee should be in something a bit more friendly...So that doesn't mean she's like me. She has a couple of my outer features, but otherwise she's exactly like you. I have nothing for myself to do! Well yeah I'll be here, but I'll only see her every now and then!

Ginny

Ginny gives it back to her owl who flies off. Ginny settle down into her bed again, and falls asleep. She dreams about Draco and wakes up at 8. Ginny takes a shower, and then gets dresses into a skirt and a t-shirt. She puts her cloak on and buttons it up. She brushes her hair and then swipes some lipgloss on. When she goes back into her bedroom she sees a letter on her bed.

She grabs it up and slits it open.

Ginny,

I know you want what's best for her...Slytherin is just a state of mind...Well Pansy was a ho, but neither of them hated you. Yes, but Renee is fine, just stop worrying. But she is like you, you just don't see it. She may look like me, but she's got your personality...Well now you can spend more time with me! Well at least you'll see her!

Draco

Ginny decided to write Draco back before going downstairs to breakfast.

Draco,

Yes they did hate me...fine I'll stop worrying. She is not like me...she loves Quidditch, she is compassionate like you, and she's a wonderful person. I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but remember this is to see how it goes. I'm not promising anything. Yeah I suppose so...

Ginny

Ginny gives the letter to her owl and walks out of the apartment and downstairs. She goes into the Great Hall and there's only a couple kids and almost all the teachers. She takes her seat and begins eating.

"Well Ms. Weasley I can tell Renee is Mr. Malfoy's daughter...the look alike and plus she's a Slytherin."

"Yes, but I can't say I'm pleased she's a Slytherin!"

"Well not all Slytherin's turn out bad...now most of them are just like everyone else."

"Yes, but still...I suppose I worry too much!"

McGonagall looks at Ginny and smiles. Ginny is eating when Renee walks in with Cyan Zabini, Wendy Parkinson, and Jakob Nott.

Ginny knows that Cyan Zabini's parents are Blaise and Parvati. Wendy is Pansy's daughter with Seamus Finnigan, but Pansy made her daughter take her last name. Jakob is Nott's and Padma's kid. They're all in Slytherin together.

Renee looks at her mother and smiles at her. Ginny smiles back. Her mind wanders back to Draco's letter...he had told her to stop worrying. So that's just what she would do. Ginny finished eating and then waved goodbye to Renee, who waved back at her. Ginny made her way outside and sat down by the lake. She had always come out here when she had troubles, or just needed time to think. She heard somone coming down by her. She looked back and saw it was Renee, Cyan, Wendy, and Jakob. Cyan and Jakob looked exactly like their fathers, and Wendy looked exactly like her mother. Renee looked exactly like her father.

Ginny could feel tears spring to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Renee stood next to her mother. She seemed to be the leader of the rest of them.

"Hey mum. I want you to meet my friends. This is Cyan Zabini, Wendy Parkinson, and Jakob Nott. Guys this is my mum Ginny Weasley."

"Hi kids. I knew your parents when they were in school. They were in the year ahead of me. Well I'm glad you made friends with Renee. I guess I'll see you when it's Slytherin's turn to take flying lessons."

"Ok mum...see you then."

Renee and her friends walked away, and Ginny heard Jakob say to Renee that her mum was hot. Renee looked over at him and smiled. Ginny felt herself smile. Maybe they weren't so bad. They seemed perfectly nice. Besides Renee had never done anything bad before, so Ginny trusted her. Ginny's mind wandered to her date with Draco which was tomorrow night. Before she knew it it was dark. She got up and walked back to the castle. She didn't have to teach any kids till at least the second week in school.

She got to her apartment, and there was a letter waiting for her. She grabbed it and changed into her pajamas. She slipped into bed, and ripped the letter open.

Ginny,

They did not hat you, and I'm glad you'll stop worrying! I know this is only a chance for me, but I promise not to screw it up. I want us to be together again Ginny. I miss us. I never should have broken up with you, because then I could have watched Renee, and I would have been there for her. Well I can't take back lost time, but I want to be there for you both now. I hope you'll forgive me and we can start over...

Draco

Ginny held the letter to her chest. She set it on her bedside table and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Ginny woke up at 9. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tube top. She slipped some flip flops on. She buttoned her cloak up over her outfit and stuck her want in her pocket. She made her way down to the Great Hall. Renee, and her friends were in there already. Ginny smiled at her and Renee smiled back. Jakob waved at Ginny. Ginny waved back.

Ok I think he has a crush on me Ginny thought to herself. She mad her way to the Head table and began eating. She ate two muffins and then made her way back outside. She would sit by the lake agian. She made her way over to the lake and sat there. She unbuttoned her cloak since it was so hot out. She stretched her legs out. She stared at the sun, and then the lake's surface.

"Mum?"

Ginny squinted and looked over and saw Renee with her friends.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"We were wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade with you..."

"Well I don't know, because you're first years, and besides I'd have to ask Dumbledore and then get permission from your parents..."

"Well Wendy, Cyan, and Jakob already have permission. Their parents already wrote that they'd be ok with it. So would you ask Dumbledore? Please mum..."

Renee gives her the pouty lip.

"Please Ms. Weasley...you'll be our favorite teacher ever."

Ginny looked at all of them. She caved in.

"Fine, give me the letters from your parents, and I'll go talk to Dumbledore. Don't go anywhere!"

The kids dug into their pockets and gave Ginny the letters. Ginny got up and walked back to the castle. She walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans."

The gargoyles sprung to life and moved aside. Ginny stepped onto the staircases, and they began revolving around. She finally reached the top and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Ginny walked in.

"Ah Ms. Weasley, what do I owe to this pleasure?"

"Well Dumbledore I was wondering if I could take my daughter and her friends to Hogsmeade."

"Well Ms. Weasley we don't have permission from the kids parents..."

"I have letters here from them saying it is ok."

Ginny hands the letters to Dumbledore who looks them over.

"Well I don't see why not, but let's not let this get out or all the kids will want to go!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle at Ginny.

"Thank you Dumbledore. I'll have them back before dinner."

Ginny walks back down the stairs. She makes her way downstairs and then outside. Renee, and her friends are sitting by the lake. she walks over to them. They look at her and she smiles.

"He said I could take you, but you can't tell people, otherwise everyone will want to go!"

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Ms. Weasley."

All of them hug her. Ginny leads them to Hogsmeade. Renee and Jakob walk beside Ginny. Cyan is next to Renee, and Wendy is next to Jakob. Finally they get to Hogsmeade and the kids gape at it.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"The candy store!"

They all start running but Ginny holds Renee back. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bag of money. She hadn't given any money to Renee to spend. Renee holds her hands up.

"I don't need any money mum! Dad gave me some."

"He did? When?"

"Before he left my room the day I found out he was my dad. It was sitting there on the bed when I went back upstairs."

"Well that was nice of him...well let's go shopping then."

Ginny smiles at her daughter who beams back at her. They walk into Honeydukes, and the kids are grabbing huge handfuls of candy. Renee joins them and grabs as much as she can hold. Ginny smiles at them...maybe the kids were just fine...they all seemed great so far. Ginny looks around and sees they have a bunch of new things out now. She grabs some Chocolate Frogs, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, some Cauldron Cakes, and a couple other things. She pays for them and waits for the kids to finish getting everything they want. They pay and have a couple bags full of candy each.

Jakob finishes first and stand by Giny. He smiles at her. Ginny smiles back.

"You know I think Renee would be even prettier if she looked like you."

Ginny smiles back at him.

"Well thank you."

"I wish you were my age..."

"Well I'm not, but I have a daughter your age...You need to find someone your own age. I'm way too old for you! I'm 28 Jakob."

"I know, but you're the prettiest girl here!"

"Jakob I'm not a girl! I'm a woman...who is way too old for you...why don't you ask Wendy or Renee out?"

"Cyan likes Renee, and Wendy's my cousin."

"Oh well why don't you try and get a Gryffindor girlfriend? That's what I was when I was your age!"

"Ok Ms. Weasley...I'll find someone else to like."

Ginny smiles at him and ruffles his hair. The other kids join them and they head to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get you kids a butterbeer, my treat!"

"Thanks Ms. Weasley."

Ginny leads them in, and smiles at Madam Rosmerta.

"Well if it isn't Ginny Weasley! What are you doing here? It's been a long time..."

"I'm flying instructor at Hogwarts, and I'm taking my daughter and her friends out for some fun!"

"Which one's yours?"

Ginny places her hand on Renee's head. Renee beams up at Madam Rosmerta.

"Well she looks exactly like..."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Well yeah."

"He's her father."

"Wow I never would have expected you guys to get together."

"No one did, so can we have 5 butterbeers?"

"Of course."

Madam Rosmerta handed a butterbeer to everyone and they sat at a table.

"So what class are you guys looking forward to the most?"

"We're all looking forward to your class Ms. Weasley."

Ginny just beams at them. She finishes her butterbeer. She checks her watch. It's almost supper time.

"Well we better hurry up and finish! I promised Dumbledore I'd have you back for supper. You'll need to take the candy down to your common room as well."

The kids finish up and they all say goodbye to Madam Rosmerta. They walk back to the castle. Ginny grabs Renee back and lags behind the other kids.

"Sweetheart if you ever need to talk to me or anything my apartment is on the second flor behind the portrait of the sorting hat. The password is 'Transfiguration'. My apartment is the first one on the right. I won't be in tonight though."

"Ok mum. I'll come up sometimes so we can hang out. So what do you think of my friends?"

"They're very nice dear."

Renee smiles as her mum, and catches up with her friends. Ginny walks behind them. They get up to the front doors and walk inside.

"I'll see you kids at supper. Make sure you drop the candy off."

The kids go down to the dungeons. Ginny goes inside and sits at the table. Dumbledore smiles over at her. After a couple minutes Renee and her friends come into the Great Hall. They're all beaming at Ginny. She smiles back. Draco was right. She had been worrying too much, Renee's friends were prefectly nice!

Ginny begins eating, and checks her watch. It's 5:30 when she finishes. She walks out of the Great Hall after waving to Renee and her friends. She races upstairs, and runs to her apartment. She takes a shower, and then dries her hair. She wraps a towel around herself and straightens her hair and then puts it into ringlets. She goes to her wardrobe and looks at all her dresses. She decides on a velvet hunter green dress that's a halter top, and that swoops down to show off all her back. It stops right above her butt. It's floor length. Ginny slips it on and then looks at her shoes. She decides on a pair of stilletos that lace up her legs and buckle around her ankles.

Ginny goes into the bathroom and swipes on some lipgloss, and some gray eyeshadow, that's the exact color of Draco's steely gray eyes.

She looks at herself and smiles. She check the clock and see's it's 7:45. She walks out of her apartment and makes her way downstairs. She gets to the front door and walks outside. She makes her way to the edge of Hogwarts ground. She can see Draco ahead. He's wearing a tux with a silver and hunter green striped tie. He's smiling at her. Ginny smiles back. She gets to him and he offers her his arm.

"I'm so glad you could come Ginny!"

"Me too!"

Well I'm leaving it there...it's longer than the other chapter. Hopefully you like ti. Please R & R! I want to know what you all think about my story!


	7. Again

Chp. 7- Again

Thanks to the reviewers!

Last Time:

"I'm so glad you could come Ginny!"

"Me too!"

Now:

Ginny let herself be guided by Draco. They walked past Hogsmeade.

"Where...," Ginny started to ask but Draco put his finger up to her lips.

He pointed ahead, and Ginny looked.

There was a blanket with a picnic basket. There were candles sitting around it lit. Then there was a lake next to the blanket.

"Oh Draco...it's wonderful."

Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco lead Ginny over to the blanket.

Ginny sat down on the blanket.

Draco grabbed two glasses out of the basket and then a bottle of wine. He poured Ginny a glass and then poured himself one.

Giny reached her glass out and clinked it against Draco's. She smiled and then drank some.

Draco set his glass down and then pulled out a big plate of spaghetti. He handed Ginny a fork and they started eating. Ginny got a long piece of spaghetti and was sucking it in, and then Draco grabbed a forkful of spaghetti and slurped on a long piece of spaghetti. Before Ginny knew it her lips were up against Draco's. She pulled away and blushed slightly.

Draco smiled shyly at her and leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips.

Ginny kissed him back. She placed her hand on Draco's cheek.

Ginny and Draco just sat there kissing.

Draco nibbled on Ginny's bottom lip, who opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue enterance.

Finally after half an hour they broke apart.

Ginny smiled sheepishly over at Draco, who beamed back.

They finished the spaghetti and then Draco filled their glasses up again and got out some strawberries and chocolate sauce. He dipped the strawberry into the chocolate and put it up by Ginny's mouth.

Ginny bite into it and smiled over at Draco.

Now she felt the same way she had when they had been a couple.

Ginny dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and placed it into Draco's mouth. He bit into it and then Ginny bit the rest off.

They fed each other for awhile. Draco dipped the last strawberry into the chocolate. He feed it to Ginny, and got some chocolate on her nose.

Ginny went to wipe the chocolate off, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Let me get it."

Draco reached over and licked the chocolate off Ginny's nose, who shuddered slightly.

He pulled back and smiled at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back.

This was just like old times...it kind of reminded her of the night Renee was concieved...

Ginny shook the thought from her mind.

Draco leaned over again and kissed Ginny.

Ginny scooted over to Draco and kneeled in front of him.

Draco pulled her onto his lap as they kissed.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Ginny just sat there on Draco's lap kissing him.

Finally they broke apart again, and stood up. Draco waved his wand and the blanket and picnic basket disappeared. Draco walked Ginny through Hogsmeade up to the castle.

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and started to pull away.

Ginny pulled him back though. She smiled at him and kissed him.

She opened the front door as they kissed. They made their way up the stairs, and then Ginny guided them to the portrait of the sorting hat. She broke apart from Draco, who kissed her neck.

She moaned out.

"Transfiguration!"

The portrait opened and Ginny lead Draco inside and then into her apartment. Draco shut the door behind them.

She backed her way to her bedroom door, while kissing Draco passionately.

Her back hit the door, and she fumbled behind her to open the door knob. She finally got it and backed into her bedroom.

Draco closed the door with his foot. Ginny backs into her bed and climbs on top of it.

Draco climbs on as well and pushes Ginny down on the bed. He breaks apart from her lips and kisses down her neck, and then nibbles on her earlobe.

Ginny moans out. She grabs her wand and says the silencing charm around the room. She sets her wand back down.

Ginny kicks off her shoes, and reaches down and unbuttons Draco's jacket. Then she loosens the tie and shirt and takes them off. She flips them over and kisses down Draco's jaw down to his neck, and then down to his stomach. Draco hardens under her.

She runs her tongue along it, and then kisses it.

She can feel Draco become harder. He groans as she reaches the top of his pants. She undoes his socks and shoes and then slips his pants off. Draco reaches up and slips her dress off and then flips them over.

He kisses down her neck, and then kisses her breasts.

Ginny thrusts her hips up at the contact. She hadn't slept with anyone since Draco...

He rubs her nipples and Ginny moans loudly.

"Oh gods Draco!"

Draco kisses down her stomach and stops at her knickers. He slips them off.

He kisses her inner thigh.

"Mmmmm..."

Draco looked up at Ginny, and saw her eyes were closed, and mouth was open slightly.

Draco grinned and felt himself harden.

He went back to kissing her neck.

Ginny reached down and pulled his boxers off. She could feel Draco poking her.

Draco slid in and Ginny moaned.

He continued kissing her neck as he pulled out. Ginny's breathing got ragged, and Draco slammed back in.

Ginny's nails dug into his back.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.

Draco pulled out again and slammed back in.

"DRACOOOOO!"

"That's it Ginny...say my name!"

Ginny bucked her hips up against his as he slammed back inside her.

"Oh yes Draco!"

Ginny panted heavily.

After a couple more thrusts, Draco cummed. He collapsed against Ginny.

He rolled off her and was breathing heavily. Ginny laid her head on his chest and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

Well that's it...we got some action...well please R & R! I want to know what all of you think...I hope you like my story...I'm gonna try and update every two weeks!


	8. Friendly Visit

Chp. 8- Friendly Visit

Thanks to all the reviewers:

Vampire Angel or Death

Hotkat144

Aiedail113

rachel

silverdragoneyes14

Ginny-and-Draco-fan

BrokenWingedAngel16

frogstopper77

Last Time:

After a couple more thrusts, Draco cummed. He collapsed against Ginny.

He rolled off her and was breathing heavily. Ginny laid her head on his chest and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

Now:

Ginny woke up and felt a naked body next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco lying next to her...in her bed.

I told my mum and myself that I wasn't going to let this happen, she thought.

She slowly got up and felt aches throughout her body.

I'm so stupid, she told herself.

Just then Draco started to stir. He sat up in the bed, and saw a naked Ginny with her back to him.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny turned around and stared at him.

This was just suppose to be a trail date, and what do I do? I go and shag with him right after! Now I gave him the wrong impression...

"Hello Draco."

Draco frowned at this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied and turned away.

Draco got out of the bed, and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong," he whispered into her ear.

"Nothing Draco..."

"I know something's wrong!"

Ginny turned around.

"I wasn't planning on that last night...I don't know what I was thinking...we we're suppose to take it slow, and I just jumped right into the bed with you."

Draco looked away, hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco."

"No don't apologize Ginny...you said what you wanted."

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it...I did, but I really wasn't keen on that happening yet. I wanted to take this slow!"

"Then let's take it slow."

"But we already slept together."

"Let's pretend we didn't, and we can try over again. I don't think I can give you up again!"

Ginny looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was being genuine. She smiled at him.

"That sounds good...I can't forget we slept together though..."

"Then don't...just think of it as something we did to have fun..."

Draco stared down at Ginny.

God she's so beautiful, whether she's naked or not, Draco thought to himself, why did I break up with her before?

He cupped her face in his hands and Ginny looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go see Renee..."

Draco nodded his head at Ginny's suggestion. He reached down and transfigured his tux to a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He transfigured his tux jacket to a cloak. He slipped them on and waited for Ginny to get dressed in a black pleated skirt that fell a bit above her knees, and a white ribbed muscle tee. She brushed her hair. She slipped her cloak on as she slipped her black flip flops on.

Ginny took Draco's arm that he offered. They walked down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled at the two. He conjured a seat next to Ginny's.

"Good to see you Draco. Is there anyway I could talk with you after breakfast since you're here?"

Ginny looked over at Draco, and saw he was clueless as to what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about.

"Sure Headmaster."

"Please...it's Albus. You have you're own child here...I think we can go on a first name basis."

Draco smiled and pulled Ginny's seat back for her. She smiled and sat down. They ate, and all the teachers caught up with Draco on what he had been doing over the years.

Dumbledore and Draco left the Great Hall, and no doubt went up to his office.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about."

"You'll see my dear."

Ginny looked over at McGonagall, who had a twinkle in her eye. Ginny saw Renee walk in with her friends. She had a smile on her face.

Ginny looked around the Head table and saw three chairs empty. One for Dumbledore, and one for Draco.

"Who is missing today?"

"Professor Smith. He had some family matters to take care of."

Ginny nodded her head. The Defese Against Dark Arts teacher was Professor Smith. He was quite a good teacher.

Finally Dumbledore and Draco came back in. Both with smiles on their faces.

"Classes are cancelled for today," Dumbledore shouted over all the chatter.

Everyone cheered. Ginny got up and her and Draco made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"DAD!"

Renee raced up to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Hello sweetheart. Thought I'd pay you a visit. Are you done eating?"

Renee nodded her head, and pulled her dad towards her seat.

"Dad this is Cyan Zabini, Jakob Nott, and Wendy Parkinson."

Draco smirked at them all, and they smirked back.

"Hello children. I suppose you've heard of me..."

They all nodded their heads.

"Yes...well you're parents and I use to get in trouble all the time...don't be following our example!"

"So my dad and you were best friends," Cyan asked.

"Yup. Your father and I go back to when we were toddlers. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to have a talk with Renee, and her mum."

They nodded their heads and went back to eating. Draco, Ginny, and Renee made their way outside. Renee held her father's hand, and looked at him adoringly.

"Are you back together?"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other.

"Yes sweetheart, but we're just seeing if it works out," Ginny replied.

Draco beamed at her.

"YAY!"

"Nothing is concrete though Renee, so don't get your hopes up."

They sat down at the lake, with Renee on Draco's lap, and Ginny next to Draco.

"So what's the big news dad?"

"Well I had a talk with Dumbledore today, and it seems that Professor Smith won't be able to come back...so he offered me the job."

"Oh wow...really?"

"Yup."

"Did you take it dad?"

"Yes. I start tomorrow, so I have to go to Malfoy Manor to get all my stuff and I need to buy some things. So I'll be here with you two."

"Oh that's awesome! Now I get to spend time with you all year...we'll be one big happy family."

Renee hugged her dad and then hugged her mum.

"That's wonderful Draco...I'm so glad he gave you the job."

"Yeah so am I."

He smiled over at her, and then smirked. Ginny grinned back at him.

Well I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it there. I took your guys suggestions on him having a job at the castle, so hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Malfoy Manor

Chp. 9- Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the book The Dark Arts: What To Do To Conquer Them by Condwina Rumbolisky.

Thanks to the reviewers!

Last Time:

Renee hugged her dad and then hugged her mum.

"That's wonderful Draco...I'm so glad he gave you the job."

"Yeah so am I."

He smiled over at her, and then smirked. Ginny grinned back at him.

Now:

"Do you need help packing stuff Draco?"

Draco smiled over at Ginny.

"That'd be nice."

Ginny smiled back.

"Well I'm going to go hang out with my friends."

Renee hugged her parents quick and then walked back up to the castle. Ginny and Draco stared at each other. They stood up and Draco grabbed out his wand. They walked to Hogsmeade while holding hands, and Draco apparated them together to Malfoy Manor. He smiled at Ginny and held the front door open for her. Ginny walked in and looked around.

The enterance hall had cream walls, and wood floors. There was a beautiful painting and expensive accessories. Draco offered her his arm and they walked throughout the house. Finally they got to Draco's bedroom. Draco held open the door. Ginny looked around with awe. They room was huge and had hunter green walls. The carpet was a mix between white and cream. The bed was black and king sized. It had a black comforter and silver silk sheets.

"Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

Draco smiled at her and then went to his closet. He grabbed his old school trunk and stuffed a bunch of clothes into it. He grabbed his books and put them in there as well. He rummaged through his desk and grabbed out parchment, bottles of ink, and quills, and placed them in his trunk as well.

"I think that's everything I need..."

Draco looked around and then minimized his trunk. He stuck it into his pocket, and then grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled at him and then he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

"I have to go to Gringotts and then get some things."

Ginny nodded her head and walked with him to Gringotts. They walked inside and Draco showed his key to a goblin and they were ushered into a cart. Ginny held tight to Draco as the cart sped off. Finally they reached his vault, and the goblin opened the door. It opened to reveal a large vault. The vault was piled all the way to the ceiling full of galleons. Draco grabbed a whole bag full and then they raced back to the hall. They walked outside.

Ginny and Draco made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

"Do you know what book Professor Smith was using?"

"Um...it was The Dark Arts: What To Do To Conquer Them by Condwina Rumbolisky."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Draco grabbed that book and then looked around and grabbed a couple on Quidditch. He payed for them and handed the books to Ginny. She looked them over, and smiled.

"What are these for?"

"Just a present for you...nothing big."

"Thanks."

They walk around and get some things here and there. Finally they finish and Draco apparated them back to Hogsmeade. They walked to Hogwarts and talked about various things like Quidditch, Hogwarts, Renee, Renee's friends, and what their plans were in life.

Ginny took Draco up to the teachers' corridor, and showed him to Professor Smith's old room which happened to be right next to hers'.

"Who would have thought that I'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Certaintely not me..."

They smiled at each other.

"Would you like to go to our old meeting spot?"

Ginny nodded her head and they made their way up towards the Room of Requirements. They paced the length before the door concentrating on what they needed.

Finally a door appeared and they walked inside.

Well I'm leaving it there...hope you like it. It's a bit short, but I couldn't think of what to write really.


	10. Unknown Territory

Chap. 10- Unknown Territory

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Last Time:

They smiled at each other.

"Would you like to go to our old meeting spot?"

Ginny nodded her head and they made their way up towards the Room of Requirements. They paced the length before the door concentrating on what they needed.

Finally a door appeared and they walked inside.

Now:

The two walked inside and looked around. It was just like always had been. Lots of books, a cozy place to snuggle, and off to the right there was a door that lead to a bedroom.

Ginny gasped and glared slightly at Draco.

"Well we didn't need that part of the room."

Draco grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry couldn't help it...old habits die hard Red."

Ginny gasped at his old nickname for her.

"Oh my...I haven't heard that name in 11 years Draco Malfoy..."

"I know..."

"You were the only one who I allowed to call me that Draco...Don't go bringing our little secret up to people..."

She winked at him and flung herself down on the couch. He couldn't help but grin. He lifted her legs and sat down. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Don't tempt me Ms. Weasley..."

"You wouldn't Ferret."

Draco places a hand over his heart.

"You hurt me Red..."

They sat there bickering and bantering between each other.

"So how do you feel about teaching tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous as hell to be honest."

"I know what you mean...I don't start teaching for another week though..."

"You got the easy job," Draco replied and pouted.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh and grabbed his face in her hand.

"Aww poor Draco..."

He smirked at her and pounced on her. She screamed slightly in shock.

"You are going to pay Red..."

He nuzzled his face into Ginny's neck and she laughed.

Finally he pulled away from her and grinned. Ginny felt herself smile in return.

"You what to know what Red?"

Ginny glared playfully back at him before replying, "What?"

"Being with you makes me feel like a teenager again."

Ginny felt his hands on either sides of her face. She looked into his eyes and saw his face coming closer to her's. He kissed her quickly and pulled away for a few seconds. He kissed her again passionately and nibbled her on the bottom lip. Ginny opened her mouth and felt his tongue massage her's. She tangled her hands into his hair, pulling on the ends slightly, knowing he loved it when she did that.

Surely enough he moaned in her mouth. Ginny grinned against his lips.

Finally they pulled apart and breathed.

"We had better go Gin...It's lunch now..."

Ginny nodded her head and grabbed his hand when he offered it. They walked down to the Great Hall and Draco sat next to Ginny. The professors all smiled at the two.

They ate quickly and saw Renee looking at them. She waved and they both waved back. Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

"So Draco...did you get everything you need for tomorrow?"

"Yes I did...Albus."

"Renee is in your first class...along with the Gryffindors."

"Ahh Slytherins and Gryffindors together as always."

"You must be estatic that she's in Slytherin."

"Yes I am rather proud though Ginny wasn't as enthusiastic at first."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and grinned.

"Ahh you kids make us professors feel old. It brings back old times..."

Draco and Ginny grinned at each other. They made their way up to Ginny's apartment and settled on the couch.

"So when do you want to go on another date?"

"I have no idea. Whenever is fine with me..."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good."

All of a sudden there was a knock and Renee stuck her head in the door.

"Mum...Dad..."

"Come in Renee."

She shut the door behind herself and came over to her parents. She sat on her father's lap and faced her mum.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm fine mum...I was just wondering if I could talk to you..."

Ginny grinned at this.

"Do you want to talk alone or with your father present?"

"I want to talk to both of you..."

"Alright Renee...what is this about?"

"Well you know my friends?"

"Yes I've meet your friends..."

"Well the thing is Cyan was talking to me yesterday..."

"Yes..."

"Well he asked me to be his girlfriend..."

Ginny could feel her jaw drop. She was already getting offers for a boyfriend? Ginny hadn't gotten asked out till she was at least 14.

She looked at Draco, who looked as clueless as she did.

"Renee darling. Will you excuse your father and I? We'd like to discuss this in private...Draco if you would."

Ginny got up and made her way to her room. Draco settled Renee on the couch and followed Ginny. She locked the door and then grabbed her wand and put a silencing charm over the room. She turned to Draco, who was sitting on her bed.

"What is your opinion?"

"Honestly? I have no clue...I think she's a bit young but they are only eleven so it's not like when we were dating. They probably will only hold hands, but I think this is your decision more than mine..."

Ginny smiled at Draco before joining him on the bed.

"She's your daughter too and all decisions made now are equal. Alright?"

Draco smiled at her and grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently.

"What do you think?"

Ginny sighed and laid down on the bed. She took her hands from Draco and rubbed her face.

"I have no idea Draco. This is unknown territory...I didn't even get asked out till I was 14, but that was probably because of my six older brothers."

He chuckled at this.

"Renee is use to getting whatever she wants...I know I spoil her. Do you know anything about this Zabini kid?"

"Not really other than the fact that he's Blaise's kid...which really doesn't help out because I knew Blaise when we were kids and boy was he a player..."

"Ok then...I didn't want to know that...you know what they say...like father, like son..."

"I suppose we could let her date him if that's what she wants..."

"Do you think it's wise for someone her age to be dating? For Merlin's sake she hasn't even hit puberty..."

Draco grinned at this...

"Well when she does, we'll have to beat the boys away with a stick if she's anything like her mother."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh you!"

Draco laughed and held her close.

"What are we going to tell her?"

"I guess we can say it's up to her, and see what she wants..."

Draco nodded and pulled Ginny up off the bed. They made their way out of the bedroom and sat on the couch facing Renee.

"Renee sweetie...do you like Cyan?"

Renee nodded at her mother.

"Well your father and I discussed it and we have decided that it's your decision. We're happy you came to discuss this with us and hope you feel you can talk to us about anything that is going on in your life."

Renee hugged her mum and then her dad.

"You guys are the best. I'm going to go tell Cyan."

She ran out of the room and Ginny sighed.

"God this is so hard raising a child...I never gave my mom enough credit raising the seven of us..."

Draco pulled her close.

"You've done a great job so far Ginny. If I had to choose anyone to mother any of my children, I would pick you in a heartbeat."

Ginny laughed and hugged Draco to her.

"You know what? I think I'll keep you around Draco Malfoy."

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it...Please read and review and tell me what you think of it...Sorry it's been so long since I updated!


	11. Confession

Chp. 11- Confessions

Thanks to all those who reviewed! It's so nice to get feedback on what I write!

Last Time:

Renee hugged her mum and then her dad.

"You guys are the best. I'm going to tell Cyan."

She ran out of the room and Ginny sighed.

"God this is so hard raising a child...I never gave my mom enough credit raising the seven of us..."

Draco pulled her close.

"You've done a great job so far Ginny. If I had to choose anyone to mother any of my children, I would pick you in a heartbeat."

Ginny laughed and hugged Draco to her.

"You know what? I think I'll keep you around Draco Malfoy."

Now:

Draco grinned at Ginny. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged on the ends of his hair, earning her a moan.

Draco pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"You remembered I love that?"

Ginny nodded. She felt Draco suck on her collarbone then bite it. She moaned at this assault.

"Mmmm...and you remembered I love it when you do that."

Draco looked up and hugged Ginny to him.

"Of course I did Red..."

Ginny looked away from him and then looked back at him. Draco held her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes.

"What is it Gin?"

"Well you know the other night we slept together?"

Draco grinned before replying.

"Yes...I definitely remember that night..."

"Well I haven't slept with anyone since our last night together Draco..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Draco smiled at her.

"I have a confession to make Red."

Ginny looked up at him, a slight blush on her face from telling him her little secret.

"What Draco?"

"You know that day that I saw you again and I met Renee for the first time?"

"Yes of course."

"Well I was talking about dating all the time and everything...well I had dated all the time...but I still couldn't get over you Red. I dated some girls, trying to get over you...but none of them compared to you, and I never slept with any of them..."

Ginny felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh Draco!"

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with all of her strength. He kissed her back and held onto her tightly, afraid to let go. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I love you Red," Draco said as he continued to kiss her neck.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster and swell with joy. She was still crying happily.

"I love you too Draco!"

He lead her to the bed. Ginny smiled and laid down on the bed, pulling Draco on top of her. He kissed her again, and started taking her clothes off slowly. Ginny undid his clothes, and pulled him close.

All she had on now was her bra and knickers. Draco took her bra off, and took her nipple into his mouth. Ginny arched her back and moaned with pleasure.

He slid her knickers off and looked at her. Ginny was looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"Make love to me Draco."

Draco smiled at her and looked lovingly into her eyes as he slowly slid inside her. Ginny moaned and never took her eyes off his.

He slid out and slid back in, taking his time and enjoying the moment.

Draco made love to Ginny slowly. She stared into his eyes as he brought her to pleasure.

Ginny knew in her heart that she still loved him, and now she knew Draco loved her as well.

"Please Draco," Ginny whimpered as she was so close.

Draco picked up the speed slightly and felt her shake as she felt wave over wave of pleasure from her orgasm. Draco couldn't contain himself and joined Ginny as she climaxed.

After he was spent, he collapsed next to Ginny. He pulled her body next to his and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her on the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "I love you Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny smiled against his chest and fell into a content sleep.

When she woke up, the sun was shining and there were birds singing. She felt Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and grinned. They loved each other...

She got up and went to the bathroom. Ginny took a shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. She went back to her bedroom and saw Draco was awake. He was standing next to the bed, naked.

Ginny couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. He looked up and saw Ginny standing there.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi luv," he whispered against her lips.

Ginny smiled before whispering back, "Hello to you too."

Draco pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes...how does 7 sound?"

"Sounds great Red."

Ginny went over to her wardrobe and started looking through her clothes. She grabbed out hunter green knickers, a hunter green bra, a hunter green halter top, and a pair of dark jeans.

She looked over at Draco.

"You'd better go get ready, or you'll be late for your first class darling."

Draco grinned at her as she took the towel off and started to get dressed. He waited till after she was dressed to leave.

"I'll meet you outside your door in fifteen. Ok?"

Draco nodded and hurried off to his apartment next to her's. Ginny brushed her hair out and put it up into a ponytail. She left a small chunk of hair on both sides out to frame her face. She put on some blush, mascara, smoky gray eyeshadow, and lipgloss on.

She slipped her cloak on and left it open. She slipped her black flip flops on and then slipped her wand in her cloak pocket.

Ginny left her apartment and waited for Draco. He came out one minute later, right on time. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Shall we?"

Ginny nodded and interwined their fingers together. They made their way to the Great Hall and sat in their seats. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at them.

"Hello. How are you two this morning?"

Ginny had a far away look in her eye.

"Wonderful..."

Dumbledore stifled a laugh and went back to eating. Ginny looked around and saw Renee, surrounded by her friends. She was sitting next to Cyan, and they were holding hands.

She was happy for her daughter...although she thought she was still a bit young. Draco squeezed her hand and Ginny looked over at him.

"I better get going. I have to set up before class. I'll see you soon luv," Draco said and kissed her cheek.

Ginny nodded and watched him leave. She had another week till she started teaching. She said goodbye to the other teachers and went over to Renee. Renee got up and smiled at her mum.

"Hi mum...Where's dad?"

"He went to go get ready for class sweetheart. Have fun in class today, ok?"

"Yup mum...I can't wait till your class...I already know how to fly but it will be nice having you as a teacher."

"Thank you Renee...well I'll let you finish your breakfast. I'm going to go outside."

Ginny kissed her daughter on the top of her head and went outside. She laid under a tree that was near the lake and fell asleep with the breeze blowing lightly on her.

When she woke up the sun was high in the sky, and she felt refreshed. She looked at her watch and saw it was 2. It was now lunch time. She went back inside and saw Draco was already seated. Once he saw her, he relaxed and smiled.

She took her seat next to him.

"Hey...where were you?"

"Outside...sleeping."

"Is that why your face is a bit flush?"

"Probably..."

Ginny grabbed some food and started eating.

"So how did your classes go?"

"Splendid...our daughter is an absolute genius!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes...she answered all the questions I asked correctly. I gave her 100 points altogether."

"Draco some might say that was favoritism..."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So what...no one else was answering the 10 questions I asked except her. I think it's fair."

Ginny grinned back at him.

"Ok...So do you have one more class?"

"Yup..."

Ginny decided to walk with Draco to his classroom. She kissed him when they got there and made her way to her apartment. She wrote a letter to her mother since she had free time.

Dear Mum,

I just wanted to let you know that Renee got into Slytherin. Draco is teaching Defense Against Dark Arts now, and I'm teaching flying since Madam Hooch passed away. How are you and dad doing? Well I'm going to get going because I have to get ready for my date with Draco tonight. I love you and I'll see you soon!

Ginny

Ginny sealed the scroll and then gave it to her owl.

"Take this to my mother."

The owl flew away and Ginny laid on her bed for a few minutes. It was now 4. Ginny got up and made her way to the bathroom. She started the bath and stripped out of her clothes. Once the bath was full she shut it off, and slipped into it. She leaned back and sighed with satisfaction.

The warm water felt sooo nice. She laid there for awhile before washing up.

Ginny got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She let the water drain as she went to her bedroom. She looked through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. Finally she grabbed out a navy blue dress. She put on some black lace knickers and then slipped the dress over her head.

It was satin and hugged her upper body. The dress was a halter top and showed off some cleavage. The bottom fell to her knees and hung loosely from her hips down.

Ginny grabbed her wand and straightened her hair. She grabbed her brush and brushed the front part of her hair back and put a barette to hold it. She put on some mascara, blush, lipgloss, eyeliner, and some navy blue eyeshadow on.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. She went over to her closet and grabbed out a pair of black dress shoes. They had a 4" heel and had black satin ribbons that laced up to her calf. She sat on the bed and put them on.

Finally happy with her appearance, she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:55. She sat and waited 5 minutes before she heard Draco knocking. She rushed over to the door and opened it.

Draco stood there wearing a pair of black slacks, and a white button up long sleeve dress shirt. He held a boquet of red roses in his hands. Ginny couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"These are for you Ginny."

Draco held the roses out for her and Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Draco."

She went into her apartment and put them in a vase and filled it with water. She went back to the door, where Draco was waiting. He held out his arm, which Ginny took with a smile.

"That was very sweet of you Draco...the roses were lovely."

"Anything for you Red."

Draco lead them to Hogsmeade. Once he was there, he took out his wand and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Ginny looked around and grinned.

"Where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise Red..."

"Oh you and your surprises Draco Malfoy..."

"I happen to know you love my surprises Ms. Weasley..."

"Yes I do..."

Ginny let Draco lead her to wherever they were going. Draco went behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a bit. No peeking."

Ginny grinned. He knew her too well. She let him walk them to the place they were going. Finally he stopped, and removed his hands from her eyes.

Ginny gasped and hugged Draco tightly.

I'm leaving it there. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter...


	12. Coeur de la Nuit

Chp. 12- Coeur de la Nuit

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

Ginny let Draco lead her to wherever they were going. Draco went behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a bit. No peeking."

Ginny grinned. He knew her too well. She let him walk them to the place they were going. Finally he stopped, and removed his hands from her eyes.

Ginny gasped and hugged Draco tightly.

Now:

They were standing outside Coeur de la Nuit. This was the french restaurant that Draco and Ginny had gone to on their last date together.

"This is wonderful Draco...this was the place we went on our last date before we broke up."

Draco nodded and grabbed her hand in his. He kissed it and smiled at her.

"I wanted to take you back to where it ended, so we could start over again. Did you know the name of the restaurant is Heart of the Night?"

Ginny nodded and kissed him on his lips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Draco..."

Draco grinned at her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head before replying, "You're sweet, a wonderful mum and so beautiful Ginny. I don't deserve you Red..."

Ginny felt tears start to form and fanned her face, trying to stop them from coming. Draco smiled over at her.

"Are you ready to go Red?"

Ginny nodded and let Draco lead her into the restaurant. The hostess smiled at them.

"I have reservations under Malfoy."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Please follow me."

The hostess grabbed two menus and lead them out onto the patio. She gave them a table in a secluded corner. Draco pulled Ginny's chair out for her, and she sat down with a smile. He pushed it in and then took his own seat. The hostess gave them their menus and told them a waitress would be coming soon to take their orders.

Ginny looked at her menu, trying to decide what to get. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Draco staring at her. She blushed slightly and saw his grin widen.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I can't get over how beautiful you are Red..."

Ginny felt her heart tug at this. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You know just what to say to me Draco..."

The waitress came and Draco ordered a bottle of wine. Ginny grinned at this. The waitress brought it and two glasses. She poured it into their glasses and set the bottle in a container full of ice to keep it chilled.

Ginny took a sip. It was sweet and tasted really good. She swirled it in the glass and took another sip. Draco watched this with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at him.

"I love it. This is wonderful Draco..."

"I'm glad you like it Red."

They ordered once the waitress came back. Draco never let go of Ginny's hand and stroked it lovingly. The food came and they ate as they looked at each other.

They finished their food and Draco paid. Ginny had drank most of the wine, and felt relaxed. She cuddled up to Draco and smiled when he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"This has been a wonderful night Draco! I'm so happy that we're finally together again."

"Me too Red, me too!"

Draco took her to a jewelry store and Ginny looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to buy you a present Red...pick out anything you like."

Ginny smiled at Draco before shaking her head no.

"I couldn't possibly Draco..."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yes you can Ginny..."

Ginny smiled at him before looking around. She found a gorgeous necklace that was white gold and had a sapphire heart attached to it. She looked at the price tag and her eyes widened.

"Draco everything is expensive here..."

Draco looked at the price tag and waved his hand.

"That's nothing Ginny...It's only 208 galleons Red. You know I can afford it...I insist that you get the earrings as well."

Ginny shook her head no.

"I can't possibly accept these from you Draco."

Draco smiled at her.

"You always were like this...I tried to spoil you when we were going out back in my seventh year and you wouldn't allow it. Well that's just too bad now, because I'm going to buy them for you anyway."

Draco grabbed the necklace and earring set and went to the register. The total came to 437 galleons. Draco told him to charge it to the Malfoy account and grabbed the jewelry case.

He took Ginny outside and stopped her as she continued to walk. She looked at him. He opened the case and got the necklace out. He undid the clasp and stepped behind Ginny to put it on her neck.

Draco clasped it and then took her hair and pulled it over the chain. He took the earrings out and put them in her ears. He stood back and looked her over.

"Beautiful," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her passionately.

Ginny kissed him back. This brought back old memories from eleven years ago.

They kissed till they couldn't breathe anymore. Ginny's eyes glistened with happiness. Draco apparated them back to the castle. He lead them to Ginny's apartment.

Ginny smiled at him before pulling him to her bedroom. She kissed him once they were inside it and pushed him down on the bed.

Draco ran his hands down her body till they rested on her hips. He felt Ginny's hands start to unbutton his shirt. She got it off quickly and then started on his pants. She pulled them off and looked down at him. He wasn't wearing boxers.

She looked at him curiously and saw him grinning at her. He undid her halter top and pushed her dress off, letting his eyes wander over her body. He slid her knickers off and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"I love you Gin," Draco said as he slid inside her.

Ginny arched her back as she straddled his hips. Draco watched her as she slid on and off of him. He fingered the necklace he bought her, which fell right above her breasts.

His fingers lightly brushed her breast and Ginny moaned. She looked lovingly into his eyes as they made love. It didn't take long for them to climax together.

Ginny collapsed on top of Draco.

Draco held her close and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Yes Draco?"

Draco smiled at her and twirled a piece of her fire red hair around his finger.

"Will you marry me Red?"

Ginny felt her heart stop beating then beat faster. She searched Draco's eyes to see if he was being serious, and saw he was being completely serious.

"Wow Draco...I..."

I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it...please read and review and tell me what you think of it!


	13. True Love

Chp. 13- True Love

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

Draco held her close and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Yes Draco?"

Draco smiled at her and twirled a piece of her fire red hair around his finger.

"Will you marry me Red?"

Ginny felt her heart stop beating then beat faster. She searched Draco's eyes to see if he was being serious, and saw he was being completely serious.

"Wow Draco...I..."

Now:

Ginny smiled at him and nodded her head yes.

"Yes I'll marry you Draco."

Draco smiled and kissed her. Ginny felt herself start to cry as she kissed Draco back. Draco pulled away from her lips and wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying luv?"

Ginny smiled at him.

"I'm just so happy Draco...I never thought that I'd be this lucky..."

Draco held her close and ran his hand over her back.

"I love you Draco Xavier Malfoy..."

"I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Ginny laid there in his arms, happier than she had ever been in her life. She was going to marry the person she loved, and they could be a family with their daughter.

They fell asleep with Ginny in Draco's arms.

Ginny was the first to wake up, and she stretched. She felt a warm body beneath her own, and smiled. She looked down at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

He had asked her to marry him and she had happily said yes. Everything was perfect now. She would have to tell Renee today so she knew what was going on.

Ginny rolled off of Draco and looked at him. He reached for her in his sleep, missing the warmth on his chest. She smiled to herself and let his arm encircle her waist.

He brought her roughly to his body and sighed. Finally his eyes opened and he stared into her eyes.

"Morning Red..."

Ginny grinned at him and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Morning Draco..."

Draco groaned as he stretched and got off the bed. He reached into his pants pocket, looking for something. Ginny lifted her head and looked at him.

"What are you looking for luv?"

He grabbed a black velvet ring case out and walked back over to the bed. Ginny's eyes widened at this.

"You have the ring already?"

Draco nodded as he laid down with her again.

"I've had this ring for awhile now...I was waiting for the right moment to pop the question."

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as he opened the ring. In the case was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was white gold with a heart shaped diamond. Then it had sapphires and diamonds around the entire band. Engraved on the inside was Ginny, I will love you forever. -Draco.

Draco slipped it on her finger and then wiped away her tears.

"It's beautiful Draco...I love it!"

He smiled at this and leaned over to kiss her. Ginny returned the kiss with all her heart.

After several minutes, they broke apart.

"I suppose we'd better get ready, otherwise we'll miss breakfast..."

Draco nodded and they went to the bathroom. They took a shower together. Ginny finished first and went back to her bedroom. She slipped on some white lace knickers and the matching bra. Finally she put on a pair of capris and a white tanktop. As she brushed her hair out, Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

He kissed her on the head before heading to his apartment. Ginny quickly brushed her hair up into a ponytail and then put some light make-up on. She stared down at the engagement ring Draco had given her.

"I have to tell mum soon...Merlin...I wonder how she's going to take it. She seems to like Draco...She's just worried about me."

Ginny slipped her cloak and shoes on and walked over to Draco's apartment. She opened the door and walked inside. She could see him running around in his bedroom and smiled to herself.

Two minutes later, he appeared in front of her and held out his hand. Ginny took it with a smile and they made their way to the Great Hall. Ginny smiled over at Renee, who beamed back at her mother.

Ginny and Draco took their seats at the teacher table, and ate while making small talk with the other Professors. Draco kissed Ginny quickly on the lips before heading off to set up for class.

Once Ginny was done eating, she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Renee.

"Hey mum...What's up?"

"I was wonder if you wanted to come up to my apartment after dinner so we could talk."

Renee looked curiously at her mum before nodding her head.

"Sure...That sounds great."

Ginny kissed her forehead before heading back up to her apartment. There was an owl waiting for her. She smiled and grabbed the scroll for its leg.

She opened the scroll and read her mum's letter.

Ginny dear,

Tell Renee congratulations...So Draco works at Hogwarts now? Your father and I are doing well. How are you? I hope both you and Renee are doing well. I hope to see you both during winter break...Write back to me dear.

Mum

Ginny smiled and grabbed out a scroll, quill, and pot of ink. She dipped the quill into the ink and started scribbling away.

Mum,

I'll tell Renee...Yes Draco works here now as well...It's good to hear that you and dad are good. I'm doing wonderful. Of course we'll come and see you all for the hoildays...There's something important I need to discuss with you. I don't want to tell you through a letter though. Perhaps we can meet sometime in Hogsmeade. Let me know what will work for you.

Ginny

Ginny sealed the scroll and tied it onto the owl's leg, who flew off immediately. She grabbed a book and decided to read till lunch. She laid on her bed, and was half way done with the book when her stomach growled.

She lifted her head up and saw it was one. She placed a piece of paper in the book to hold her page and made her way to the Great Hall. Draco wasn't there yet, so she talked some with Dumbledore.

Fifteen minutes, Draco came in and sat down next to her. He kissed her quickly before starting to eat.

"Hey...Where were you?"

"I was grading some things quickly. Sorry it took so long."

Ginny shook her head, telling him it was fine.

"I'm going to tell Renee tonight after supper."

Draco looked over at her and nodded. He smiled and squeezed her hand in his.

"Sounds good. When are you telling your family?"

"I wrote my mum and told her we had to meet in Hogsmeade sometime to talk. I don't know when I'm telling everyone else. I'll have to get them all together in the Burrow and make the announcment. Do you want to be with?"

Draco gulped with fear at the thought of the seven Weasley men there...They would skin him...

Ginny smiled and rubbed his leg.

"I won't let them hurt you Draco...You don't have to come with..."

Draco sighed before replying, "I want to come...I need to get used to having all your brothers around. We're all adults..."

Ginny nodded and kissed Draco's cheek.

"I love you...So we'll probably go on a weekend soon..."

Draco smiled over at her and stood up from his seat.

"I better get going. I have a class in five minutes."

Ginny decided to follow him and she walked with him to his classroom. They broke apart with a nice long kiss and Ginny went back to her apartment. She laid on her bed, and fell asleep.

She was shaken awake by Renee.

"Mum?"

Ginny smiled over at her before sitting up.

"Hey darling...Supper is over already?"

Renee nodded and stared at her mum. Ginny motioned for her daughter to sit on her lap, something she hadn't done in a few years. Renee smiled and climbed into her mum's lap.

"There's something important I need to tell you dear."

"What is it mum?"

"Your father and I have...decided to get married."

Renee squealed and smiled at this. She hugged her mum.

"Wow...That's wonderful. So are we moving to Malfoy Manor then?"

Ginny was a bit taken aback by how eager her daughter was...She had no idea she would take to the idea so well...

"We haven't really discussed it, but it's definitely a possiblity."

Renee nodded and patted her mum's leg.

"I'm really happy for you mum...You deserve someone who loves you."

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as her daughter was so wonderful. She had raised her right...

"So you're fine with your father and I getting married?"

"Oh yes...I'm happy that you're both getting married. Now we can be a family..."

Ginny hugged her daughter tightly.

"So how are classes going?"

"Oh they're wonderful. All the teachers say I'm brilliant...and I'm learning a lot."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. So do you have any homework?"

"Yeah I have to write a six inch essay for Transfiguration and read twenty pages for Charms."

"Well you better go do your homework then..."

Renee nodded and kissed her mum's cheek before skipping out of the room. Ginny smiled and laid back on the bed. She sighed with satisfaction. She heard the door open and looked up. Draco was smiling at her and he laid down next to her. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey luv...How did it go with Renee?"

"Really good actually...She was happy for us."

"Well that's good..."

Draco grinned at Ginny, who was grinning back at him. They cuddled together, just enjoying each other's company.

They didn't bother changing at all, and fell asleep together, dressed in their clothes still.

Well I hope you liked it...It's a pretty uneventful chapter...but the next one should be more interesting. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	14. Telling Mum

Chp. 14- Telling Mum

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Renee nodded and kissed her mum's cheek before skipping out of the room. Ginny smiled and laid back on the bed. She sighed with satisfaction. She heard the door open and looked up. Draco was smiling at her and he laid down next to her. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey luv...How did it go with Renee?"

"Really good actually...She was happy for us."

"Well that's good..."

Draco grinned at Ginny, who was grinning back at him. They cuddled together, just enjoying each other's company.

They didn't bother changing at all, and fell asleep together, dressed in their clothes still.

Now:

Ginny woke up first and stretched. She felt Draco's arms around her waist and smiled to herself. She carefully removed them and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

She started it and stripped out of her clothes before getting inside the shower. She stood there for a minute, just letting the water relax her muscles. She washed up quickly and jumped when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist.

He chuckled softly, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

"You alright luv?"

"Yes...You just scared me is all."

He nodded and turned her around. He stared down at her with love, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ginny sighed happily before kissing him back.

They broke apart after several minutes.

"I'm going to go get ready," Ginny whispered as she stared up at her fiance.

Draco nodded and kissed her again quickly. Ginny got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She headed to her bedroom and looked through her closet. She picked out a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. She slipped them on over her bra and knickers. She left her hair down, brushing through it quickly.

Ginny slipped her black trainers on as Draco came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He kissed her on the lips before grinning at her.

"I'm going to get dressed. See you in five?"

Ginny nodded and watched Draco leave. She smiled to herself before putting on some light make-up. It was just then that she noticed a letter sitting on her bed. She grabbed it and read it over quickly.

Ginny darling,

Will today work for you at about noon? We could meet at the Three Broomsticks. I will be there, and if you don't show up in ten minutes I will know you can't make it. I hope to see you.

Mum

Ginny breathed deeply. She was going to tell her mum today...and then worry about the rest of the family another day.

She set the letter back down and headed out of her apartment. Draco was waiting for her with a smile. He saw her slightly worried look and grabbed her face in his hands.

"What's wrong Red? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Draco...I'm meeting my mum at noon at the Three Broomsticks. I'm just a bit nervous about telling her. She still thinks I'm a little girl sometimes..."

Draco kissed her lips, trying to tell her it would all be ok. She got the message and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I worried you Draco...I'm absolutely fine."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. They made their way to the Great Hall and Ginny saw Renee smiling at them. Ginny smiled back and took her seat at the Head table. She grabbed some food, eating only a small amount. Her stomach was feeling a bit uncomfortable and she didn't want to upset it. Draco kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I have to get going luv...Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes I'll be perfectly fine. I'll see you at supper Draco."

He nodded before leaving to get ready for classes. Ginny sighed and headed back up to her apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a bit pale...

She laid on her bed, reading the letter over and over again. She checked the clock and saw it was now ten. She groaned and decided to go outside to walk around before seeing her mum.

Ginny checked to make sure she had her wand before heading towards the front doors. She made her way outside and walked around the Hogwarts grounds before slowly making her way to Hogsmeade. She decided to look around the stores as she waited for noon to come.

She started in the bookstore before going to Zonko's. She looked at the clock and saw it was now 11:55. She headed over to the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers. Rosmerta smiled at her.

"How's Renee doing?"

"She's wonderful. She just loves Hogwarts..."

"Yes it's magnificent to be there, especially for the first year."

Ginny nodded in agreement, remembering her first year. She shivered slightly and grabbed the two butterbeers. She paid and then sat at an empty table in the middle of the room.

She sipped on the butterbeer, waiting for her mum to come. She came in two minutes later and smiled when she saw Ginny. She hurried over to her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"It's wonderful to see you again dear. How's the flying coming?"

"I haven't started teaching yet mum...I have two more days and then I finally get to teach them."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and sipped on the butterbeer sitting in front of her.

"So what was the big news?"

Ginny took another sip before clearing her throat.

"Something's happened...and I'm very happy about it."

"You're pregnant again," Mrs. Weasley gasped as she stared at her daughter.

"Um not that I know of mum...That's not the news."

"Oh then what is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath. Best just to get it over with quickly she thought to herself.

"Draco has asked me to marry him and I've said yes."

Mrs. Weasley stared at her daughter, and then looked down at Ginny's left hand. She saw the big diamond ring and then looked back up at Ginny's face.

"Are you positive that's what you want?"

"Yes...I love him still mum...I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"Ok. Well when do you want to tell everyone else?"

"I was thinking at our next family gathering. Draco said he wants to come as well so he's there when I tell everyone."

"That's probably wise...Well if you're happy then I'm happy for you dear."

Ginny grabbed her mum's hand and smiled.

"Thank you mum. This means a lot to me."

The two women discussed Renee and how everything was going since they had last seen each other. Ginny was shocked when she realized it was almost supper time when they stopped talking.

"I'd better get going back to the school. I promised Draco I'd be at supper. So I'll see you at Christmas for sure, and probably before that..."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged Ginny.

"Yes we'll see you then dear. Draco is invited of course. Well have a good time dear."

Ginny waved goodbye as her mum apparated back home. She walked quickly to the castle, and as she walked into the corridor, she heard noise coming from the Great Hall. Supper was already started. She walked in and hurried to the Head table. Draco was already eating and was looking around nervously.

He instantly relaxed when he saw Ginny walking towards him. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"There you are. I was getting worried. So how did it go?"

"It went good. Mum took it well and said she was happy for me. So now all we have to do is tell everyone else. When are you telling your parents?"

Draco groaned at this. He didn't want to tell his parents anything, but he knew he had to. Ginny rolled her eyes as she started eating.

"I suppose I should write them to tell them about us being engaged."

"You're going to write them about our engagement," Ginny asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged before replying, "Yeah..."

"You're terrible," Ginny replied with a laugh and smile.

Draco grinned back at her. They ate and when they were done, Draco grabbed her hand and made their way to her apartment. He pulled her to her bedroom, and they fell on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head above her's. Ginny had her head resting against his chest and sighed with happiness.

"I love you Red," she heard Draco whisper into her hair as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back.

She snuggled closer to him, and right before she fell asleep she heard Draco whisper one last thing.

"You made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to marry me Ginny..."

Ginny feel asleep with a big smile upon her face.

I hope you all liked it. I can't wait to get your reviews about the chapter. I know it's not very long but it gives you some more information. I think the flying lesson might be in the next chapter but it might be in the one after that. I'm not sure exactly. Well please review!


	15. First Class

Chp. 15- First Classs

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head above her's. Ginny had her head resting against his chest and sighed with happiness.

"I love you Red," she heard Draco whisper into her hair as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back.

She snuggled closer to him, and right before she fell asleep she heard Draco whisper one last thing.

"You made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to marry me Ginny..."

Ginny feel asleep with a big smile upon her face.

Now:

Before Ginny even realized it, it was finally the morning she was teaching Gryffindors and Slytherins to fly. She woke up in Draco's arms, happy and content. He was still sleeping soundly, so she slowly got up, heading into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

She washed up quickly and when she walked out into her room, wearing just a towel, she saw Draco was awake and sitting up. He was just wearing boxers, his fit stomach in view.

Ginny had seen him completely naked many times, but still she felt her heart beat faster at the sight of his wonderfully sculpted body.

Draco smiled when he saw her, getting up and placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Morning luv."

"Morning Draco."

"Are you excited to teach Renee and her classmates to fly?"

"Yes but I'm a bit nervous...I mean I did teach Renee how to fly, but it was in her blood. What if there's a kid that doesn't get it and I totally look like an idiot because of it."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You'll be absolutely bloody brilliant Red...The kids will be flying circles around their peers with you as their teacher."

Ginny smiled as Draco kissed her forehead softly. She looked up into his silver eyes and smiled at him.

"You are wonderful Draco. You know exactly what to say to make me calm down. How do you do it?"

"That is my little secret Ginny Weasley..."

Ginny rolled her eyes before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well I had better start getting ready. I have the kids right in the morning. I still don't understand why they put Slytherin and Gryffindor together."

Draco laughed before replying he was going to go get ready and he'd meet her in twenty minutes. Ginny looked through her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear for her first day teaching. She finally decided upon a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. She slipped them on over navy blue lace undergarments.

She brushed her hair up into a ponytail before putting on some light make-up and black trainers. She slipped her cloak on, opting to leave it open before heading out to the hallway. Draco showed up two minutes later, looking absolutely perfect.

Ginny smiled to herself as Draco grabbed her hand, giving it a pleasant squeeze. She grinned over at him as they made their way to the Great Hall, which was already full of students. They both looked over at Renee at the same time, and she gave them a big smile as she sat next to Cyan. She looked away as Cyan told her something, causing her to laugh.

"I still can't believe how wonderful Renee is. Less than a month ago I had no clue I was a father and then you came back into my life, along with Renee. I've never been this happy before."

Ginny felt tears in her eyes at this. She quickly wiped them away.

"That's wonderfully sweet Draco."

He smiled over at her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Don't cry luv."

"Sorry...It's a girl thing."

"I don't think anyone could have done a better job than you did with Renee. You're a wonderful mum Ginny, and I know that you did the right thing by not telling me...I would have just screwed everything up."

Ginny looked over at Draco as he pushed his breakfast around. She grabbed his hands in her's and offered him a sweet smile.

"You would not have messed everything up. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I always told myself that I was doing what was best for Renee, but really I was just terrified that you'd turn me away. I mean I still loved you and I couldn't take rejection again."

"That's my fault Ginny...I shouldn't have pushed you away, but I was scared because of how strong my feelings were for you. I've never felt this strongly about anyone else Red..."

Ginny squeezed his hands, letting him know it was ok.

"Well that's the past Draco. It doesn't matter. We're together now, and I couldn't be happier."

"Same Red. I just can't believe how lucky I am after I screwed everything up, and you've agreed to marry me. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive."

"Draco," Ginny playfully scolded.

He grinned before placing a kiss upon her hand. Ginny finished eating with a smile before kissing Draco softly on the lips.

"I'd better get going."

"See you tonight."

Ginny nodded her head and made her way upstairs to grab her broom. Once she had it, she went outside by the broom shed to wait for her students to come out. Renee and her other three friends happened to be the first ones out. Ginny smiled as they grabbed the best brooms before crowding around her.

"How are you all doing?"

"We're wonderful mum."

"That's good."

They made small talk about school until other students filed out after several minutes. Jake was looking around the group and blushed bright red. Ginny smiled knowingly. So he must have finally found some girl to transfer his feelings to.

"So who is she?"

He flushed an even deeper red.

"Just some girl."

"So do you like her a lot?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Well if you ever want to talk, I will happily listen."

"Thanks Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiles at him and waits patiently for the rest of the kids to get in two straight lines. This was her moment.

"So how many of you have ridden on a broomstick before?"

About half the kids raised their hands slowly, almost unsure of whether they wanted to answer truthfully or not.

"Alright the first thing you need to do is set your brooms down beside you. We're going to try a little technique."

Ginny set her broom down as well and watched the students follow her instructions.

"Ok now I want you all to place your hands over the broom and firmly say up."

The broom flew up into her hand, and Ginny grasped it. She smiled when the students all got the brooms in their hands. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Well I'm going to leave it there. I'm having writer's block and I know it's short but I'd rather it be short so it's better later. I wanted to post something for you all and this was the last chapter I had to write. Well please review.


	16. Thinking Of You

Chp. 16- Thinking Of You

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

Ginny smiles at him and waits patiently for the rest of the kids to get in two straight lines. This was her moment.

"So how many of you have ridden on a broomstick before?"

About half the kids raised their hands slowly, almost unsure of whether they wanted to answer truthfully or not.

"Alright the first thing you need to do is set your brooms down beside you. We're going to try a little technique."

Ginny set her broom down as well and watched the students follow her instructions.

"Ok now I want you all to place your hands over the broom and firmly say up."

The broom flew up into her hand, and Ginny grasped it. She smiled when the students all got the brooms in their hands. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Now:

She was definitely feeling confident now. This was her speciality. Draco had been right...

"Okay now I know that learning something new for some of you can probably be scary, and maybe a few of you even are afraid of heights, but you can do this. Trust me...You'll love flying in no time. Now I want each of you to mount your brooms."

The kids instantly followed her instructions, and she smiled to herself. She walked in between the two lines to make sure each kid had their hands in the right position. She helped a few of the newbies get the proper grip before stopping at the head of the line by Renee. Ginny graced her daughter a satisfied smile before turning to the other students.

"Now I'm going to blow this whistle on the count of three, and I want you to push off lightly and hover a few feet off the ground. Alright?"

There were nods and murmurs of approval. Ginny grabbed the whistle in her hand, ready to blow it at the end of her countdown.

"Okay. One, two, three, push off."

All the students pushed lightly, and they were hovering about three feet off the ground. None had remained on the ground, which was a good thing. Ginny clapped with excitement. It felt good to teach children how to fly.

Ginny could clearly remember the day she taught Renee when she was only five years old. She had never before been prouder of her daughter than at that moment. It was only natural that she was talented at flying since both Ginny and Draco were gifted with incredible flying skills.

She willed the tears away, threatening to fall as she saw her daughter in front of her. She was already eleven years old, and she was growing up so fast. Her baby was already in Hogwarts! Ginny felt like laughing at her emotional self, but she didn't risk looking crazy in front of her students.

"Ok...Now I want to point the broom down towards the ground slowly and brace your legs to land. After you successfully land, we'll try some flying through hoops to see if you maneuver a broom."

Some took longer than others, but finally they all had their feet safely planted on the ground. They talked excitedly among each other as Ginny went to go get the hoop. She swung her leg over the broom once she had it in her hand, and she flew into the air. The kids watched her fly perfectly, and she slowed to a stop, pulling out her wand to make the hoop hover in midair.

"So who wants to go first?"

The kids all looked at each other, no one wanting to go first. Renee quickly raised her hand.

"Ok Renee. You first."

Renee mounted her broom again with precision and expertise. She zoomed off the ground like a blur and before she reached the hoop, she did a flip in mid air. Kids gasped in surprise and then started cheering after she went right through the hoop. She landed among her peers, who crowded around her.

"Wow Renee..."

"That was amazing!"

"Can you teach me that?"

"You are so lucky."

"You're a natural."

"That's my girlfriend," Cyan said with a proud grin, as he wrapped his arm around Renee's waist.

Ginny watched as Renee's classmates congragulated her. Even the Gryffindors said nice things to her. Ginny felt her heart swell...She had taught Renee that trick three years, and at first she had a bit of difficulty with it, but she was as stubborn as her mother and wouldn't stop till she finally mastered it.

"Excellent Renee. Fifteen points to Slytherin."

Renee beamed up at her mum, and Ginny flashed her daughter a grin.

"Okay so who's next?"

All the students took turns going through the hoop. They all managed to fly through it without difficulty, and Ginny called it a day, saying they had done good so far.

"Well wait till next week to work more on the flying skills. If you all can master flying perfectly, then I'm willing to show you some of the tricks like the one Renee did today."

They all burst into applause at this. The students started filing back to the castle, talking about their lesson, and how they couldn't wait till the next one. Ginny sighed with satisfaction.

Renee ran to her mother once she had put her broom away, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Ginny looked down and wrapped her arms around Renee.

"Hello darling."

"Hi mum."

"You did wonderful today."

"Thanks...You were fantastic. All the kids think you're amazing, and they told me they wished they had a mum like you."

"Ah that's sweet..."

"Hey mum," Renee said as they walked up to the castle together with Ginny's broom slung over her right shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think Uncle Ron and Harry will come to talk with the class and show us some techniques and tricks too?"

A smile overtook Ginny's face at this.

"I'm sure I can arrange that...Just don't tell anyone about it. I want it to be a surprise."

Renee nodded excitedly before laughing softly.

"You're the best mum."

"Mmm...Yes I know."

Renee bursts out in peals of laughter at this, and Ginny joins in on the laughter. She drops Renee off at her next class before heading to her apartment. She sends short notes to Harry and Ron, asking if they would be available to come in at the end of next week as a surprise for her students. They could demonstrate some of their famous moves, and answer any questions they have. She sent them off with her owl before collapsing on her bed. She wasn't hungry, so she would skip lunch.

Ginny fell asleep for several hours, and woke up only a few minutes before dinner was scheduled to start. She sat up and stretched before making her way down to the Great Hall. Draco was already seated at the Head Table, and Ginny took her seat beside him. He grinned over at her, and squeezed her hand beneath the table.

"How are you luv?"

"I'm splendid."

"So I'm assuming the flying lessons went well?"

"It was perfect!"

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about..."

"Yes you did..."

Draco kissed her softly on the lips before they start to eat.

"Renee demonstrated her flying skills first, and I knew she was amazing, but seeing her today...I was so proud of her."

"Well did teach her to fly...You're magnificent at flying."

"I'm nothing compared to you Draco."

"Nonsense Red! You're just as good as me if not better."

"You're delusional Draco dear."

Draco smirked at her.

"Speaking of delusional, I wrote to my parents about our engagement after lunch."

Ginny rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

"Honestly Draco...What am I going to do with you?"

Draco leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling her ear. She could hear his slow, rhythmic breathing and it instantly calmed her.

"Have your way with me in an empty classroom."

Draco pulled back to stare at his fiance, who at the moment had bright pink cheeks and a dazed, lustful look in her eyes. He smirked at himself, and rested his hand upon her leg, tracing hearts upon her jean clad thigh. Ginny quickly finished eating her food, and Draco grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the Great Hall. He burst out running once they were out of sight, and lead Ginny up a couple floors till he located his classroom.

All the better he thought to himself. He wouldn't be able to come in here without remembering his red headed vixen.

He closed the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom door, quickly grabbing out his wand to do silencing and locking spells. After he had done all the ones he knew, he threw his wand upon the floor and smashed his lips down upon Ginny's, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into his lean figure. He began walking them backwards, letting his memory lead the way towards his desk because his eyes were closed and his brain was too busy thinking about his little head.

Ginny felt herself pushed against something, and Draco pulled his lips away after several minutes. He smirked at her, pushing everything sitting on his desk onto the floor. Ginny felt her heart race at this. Draco picked her up and rested her on the desk, before slipping in between her legs. He brought his lips back to her's as he ground his hips into her's.

She gasped with pleasure, following his movements. Draco was already painfully hard. Ginny deftly unzipped his jeans, pushing them to his ankles along with his boxers. Draco broke apart from her lips, slipping her cloak off before pulling her shirt over her head and unsnapping her bra with experience.

Her breasts spilled out of the confine, and Draco groaned loudly. Ginny quickly removed his shirt as she felt Draco's hands quickly divulging her jeans and knickers from her body. He brought her to the edge of the desk, sliding inside her. He filled her with quick, powerful, and deep strokes. His lips made a trail of kisses down her neck until he stopped at her breasts.

Draco took her left one in his mouth, loving the moans he heard escape from Ginny's mouth at this. He twirled his tongue around her already erect nipple before tugging on it softly.

"Bloody hell Draco," Ginny hissed.

He chuckled at this, pushing himself inside her till he was at the hilt. He heard Ginny breath in sharply and shudder against him. He removed himself only half way from her, before roughly slamming himself into her again. Ginny moaned out his name, digging her nails into his back.

Draco groaned, pulling his face away from her body and staring into her eyes. They were bright and stared at him with love and adoration. He was pretty sure his eyes reflected the same feelings at the time.

He sped up his strokes, and Ginny arched her back. They were already so close. Ginny panted and screamed Draco's name loudly. He could already feel her walls tightening around him, massaging his member.

Draco rested his head against Ginny's, crying out her name into her hair as he cummed inside her.

She came with him, echoing his cries of ecstasy, except using his name. Once they were both finished, Ginny fell into his arms, like a pile of warm putty. He could feel her breath upon his shoulder, warm against his skin.

Ginny lifted her head tiredly from his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Gods we haven't done that since we were teenagers."

"Yes...The thrill is still there isn't it?"

"Definitely..."

Draco kissed her passionately, tangling his hands into her auburn curls. Ginny whimpered softly with want, letting her hands rest upon his chest. When they pulled back, they both had smiles upon their faces.

"Now I won't be able to stay in this room without thinking of you."

"Is that why you chose this room?"

Draco nodded before replying, "Yes."

"Oh Draco..."

Ginny felt her heart filled full with Draco's love. No one could ever take his place, and she didn't want anyone to take it. He was all her's...Her soul mate!

Well that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? In the next chapter there will be a surprise. I'm going to skip ahead a week I think, because the week is going to be pretty boring for Ginny, who is the main character. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of it.


	17. Flirtatious Sawyer

Chp. 17- Flirtatious Sawyer

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are amazing!

Last Time:

Draco kissed her passionately, tangling his hands into her auburn curls. Ginny whimpered softly with want, letting her hands rest upon his chest. When they pulled back, they both had smiles upon their faces.

"Now I won't be able to stay in this room without thinking of you."

"Is that why you chose this room?"

Draco nodded before replying, "Yes."

"Oh Draco..."

Ginny felt her heart filled full with Draco's love. No one could ever take his place, and she didn't want anyone to take it. He was all her's...Her soul mate!

Now:

They headed back to Ginny's apartment after getting dressed in their clothes. Draco kissed Ginny's hand, and they made their way into her bedroom, stripping out of their clothes again before falling into her bed.

Draco pulled his fiance close and they fall asleep together.

Ginny was the first to wake up. It had already been almost a week, and it was the second day she would be teaching the Slytherins and Gryffindors to fly. She stretched and sat up, the sheets pooling to her lap. She blushed slightly as she remembered last night.

Draco had snogged her fiercely, and in the heat of the moment, they had shagged like they were horny teens again. When she was with him, she felt like a teenager still. She didn't feel like she had a daughter, or that she was already twenty eight. She felt like a love sick school girl, but it felt nice to have someone love you and to sleep with every night.

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, taking a nice long shower. Draco came in when she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and she kissed him quickly on the mouth before heading back into her bedroom.

Ginny stood at her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Finally she settled on a pair of black and dark gray striped capris and then a dark gray tanktop. It had lace on the top, showing off some cleavage. She slipped some black flip flops on before brushing her hair up into a ponytail and putting some light make-up on.

She was slipping her cloak on, when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back against him, sighing with satisfaction.

She could tell it was him, just by the feel of his arms around her waist. His arms were muscular, yet they weren't huge. She felt him press a kiss to the side of her neck and she giggled with happiness.

"I'm going to get dressed luv," Draco whispered in her ear before releasing his hold on her.

Ginny watched him leave and stared at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Finally she turned away from her reflection and grabbed her wand. She waved it at her broom, miniaturizing it and sticking it in her pocket along with her wand.

She headed out in the hall and was surprised to see Draco standing there, waiting for her. He offered her his hand and they headed to the Great Hall together.

"You got dressed really quick this morning."

"Yeah..."

They took their seats at the Head table, and greeted the other professors before eating. Ginny hurried up, because she wanted to get outside before the students. She would teach them some more basics before starting to help them learn Quidditch and it's rules.

She kissed Draco quickly, and said goodbye before going outside. She grabbed her broom out and turned it back to its normal size. She set it down on the ground and grabbed out the crate that contained the Quidditch supplies.

Ginny was waiting for the students with her broom in hand and the crate next to her feet.

Most of the students came out as a big group, talking amongst themselves. Ginny saw an older student trailing behind them, in Slytherin robes. He went up into the stands so he could watch. Ginny smiled to herself, knowing that he was scouting the first years to see if there was any talent hidden in them. She waited for all of her students to show up before calling for attention.

"Alright. We're going to start working on Quidditch unless anyone has some questions or concerns on the basics. If you do, don't be scared to ask for help."

She waited for a minute and no one spoke, so she smiled at them all.

"Ok. Who knows the basic rules of Quidditch?"

Everyone raised their hands. Hmm...They must all have had wizard parents then, or have read up on the subject if they didn't.

"Alright. I'm going to assign you positions, and I want you to try them out and get a feel of them. If any accidents occur, I'll be watching to make sure no harm is done. I'm a skilled Healer since I have a child of my own," Ginny said, a grin upon her face, "Plus I had six older brothers who were constantly getting into trouble or fights, so my mom taught me a lot."

Laughter escaped from her students, and Ginny winked at Renee. She walked along the line of kids, and told them what position they would be playing. Once she had them in their position, she split them up into separate teams by how skilled they were the last time they had flown.

Finally she let them start games by themselves, letting them get the feel of playing. She circled around them, watching to make sure no one got hurt. She had assigned Renee as a Seeker, since that what Draco had been and she had a similar physique. She was good at playing both that and Chaser since that's what Ginny had been when she was on the Quidditch team. She had even played Seeker if Harry had been hurt or injured.

She glance up and saw the Slytherin boy staring over at Renee intensely as her hand closed around the Golden Snitch within minutes of chasing it.

Lightning reflexes...

Ginny was immensely proud as she watched her daughter raise her hand in triumph.

She told everyone to keep playing, and she watched as her daughter caught the Snitch numerous times within the hour session for flying they had.

"Ok everyone! That's it for today. I'll see you in three days," Ginny called out, and watched as the students landed carefully on the ground below her. She looked up and saw the Slytherin boy getting up from his spot in the stands.

She landed and waved goodbye to her students, Renee being one of the last to leave. She had just started walking to the stands when she heard a cool voice.

"If I would have had a teacher as beautiful as you to teach me, maybe I would have paid more attention in class."

Ginny spun around, and saw the Slytherin boy leaning against a tree, just three feet away from her. He gave her a smirk and walked over to her. He was several inches taller than her, and he was wearing a Head Boy badge.

This was like a flashback of Draco, except the boy looked nothing like him. A Slytherin Head Boy...Merlin.

"Sawyer Perks."

He offered his hand and Ginny took it in her's. Before she could shake his hand, he had lifted her own to his mouth to place a seemingly chaste kiss upon it.

Ginny had to pry her hand away from his grip, because he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"Are you related to Sally-Anne Perks?"

"She's my aunt. Did you know her?"

"Not exactly. She was a year ahead of me."

"Were you in Slytherin?"

"No. I was in Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor huh," Sawyer asked, circling Ginny as if appraising her, "You're the first Gryffindor I've met that I've liked."

Ginny raised her eyebrow but said nothing. Was this seventeen year old flirting with her? She was practically the same age as his mother...Well not exactly. He was still ten years younger than her though, and she was engaged.

"You're a very attractive Gryffindor I must say. So is it true about Gryffindors?"

"What do you mean," Ginny questioned.

"Are you brave," he replied, stepping even closer to her.

"Have you just come to talk to the new teacher, or was there a specific reason you were here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your daughter. I'm the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and I want her to play the Seeker. Ours graduated last year, and we need someone with talent. I was wondering if I could talk to Dumbledore about making an exception. I haven't seen a person with this many skills at such a young age when it comes to flying since I was a child and learned all about Harry Potter. She's definitely gifted, but she must get it from her mother," Sawyer said, eyeing Ginny up and down.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest before giving him a small smile.

"You can talk to Dumbledore if you want. I'm sure Renee would love to be on the team."

Ginny grabbed her broom and slung it over her shoulder, heading up to the castle. She turned around when she was halfway there to yell something back at Sawyer.

"Oh by the way. Her father's the Seeker, I was a Chaser. She's inherited the Malfoy gene when it comes to chasing Snitches."

She turned back to the castle, a broad grin on her face. She walked inside and made her way to her apartment to drop off her broom before she was going to head to lunch.

Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, and saw Draco already sitting at the table. She took her seat next to him, and looked at the Slytherin table. She saw Renee talking with Cyan. Farther down the table, she saw Sawyer sitting with a few of his friends.

"Earth to Ginny."

Ginny turned to Draco, who was staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been talking to you for several minutes and you're spacing out. How was class?"

"Wonderful. The Slytherin Quidditch team captain asked me if Renee could join the team."

"Oh really," Draco said with a proud grin on his face.

"Yes. He's going to talk with Dumbledore about it, because their Seeker is gone."

"That's wonderful. Who's the captain?"

"Sawyer Perks."

"Ah...Seger's son."

"Seger?"

"Sally-Anne's older brother. He's about fourty now..."

Ginny nodded and went back to eating.

"Well he's a bit of a...flirtatious one."

This got Draco's attention.

"What do you mean," he asked in a cold manner.

"Well he was sort of hitting on me a bit. I bet he was just kidding with the new teacher though. I'm sure it's nothing."

Draco didn't reply, and remained silent the rest of the time. Ginny noticed immediately, but she didn't do anything. He kissed her cheek quickly and she watched him walk away. Finally she got up with a sigh and headed to her apartment to read till Draco was done teaching for the day.

She was reading, and didn't notice that several hours had went by till she heard her door open.

"Ginny," she heard Draco call out.

"In my bedroom."

Draco walked in as she was closing her book. He laid down next to her, and Ginny cuddled with him.

"He said that he hasn't seen someone that young with that much talent in a long time."

Draco smiled over at her.

"We made a damn good kid together, and you raised her well."

He smirked suggestively at her.

"Perhaps we should try for another one," Draco said before closing the space between their lips.

Ginny grinned against her lips as Draco rolled them so she was on her back in the middle of her bed. He quickly divulged them of their clothes and sank himself inside her.

His thrusts were slow and deep. It was romantic and passionate, instead of lust driven sex. It was making love...

It didn't take them very long to climax together, Ginny clenched around Draco, crying out his name. He moaned her name at the same time, and he collapsed on top of her before lying beside her. They fell asleep together, Ginny asleep on top of Draco's body, as they kept each other warm.

Well that's the end of chapter seventeen. What did you think of it? The next chapter will probably have Harry and Ron in it, but I'm not promising anything. So look for it in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please leave me a review.


	18. Abundance of Thoughts

Chp. 18- Abundance of Thoughts

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

"We made a damn good kid together, and you raised her well."

He smirked suggestively at her.

"Perhaps we should try for another one," Draco said before closing the space between their lips.

Ginny grinned against her lips as Draco rolled them so she was on her back in the middle of her bed. He quickly divulged them of their clothes and sank himself inside her.

His thrusts were slow and deep. It was romantic and passionate, instead of lust driven sex. It was making love...

It didn't take them very long to climax together, Ginny clenched around Draco, crying out his name. He moaned her name at the same time, and he collapsed on top of her before lying beside her. They fell asleep together, Ginny asleep on top of Draco's body, as they kept each other warm.

Now:

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. The sun shined in the room, and right into her eyes. She turned away from the window, and was surprised to find Draco awake, and staring at her. She grinned sheepishly at him and stretched.

"Morning."

"Morning luv," Draco replied before planting a kiss on her lips.

Ginny smiled against his lips and kissed him back. After awhile, they pulled apart.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Red?"

Ginny's smile widened at her nickname that only she allowed Draco to call her. She remembered the first time he called her that, shortly after they started seeing each other secretly in her sixth year.

"Where you serious last night? I mean about trying for another child..."

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Eventually yes...But probably not until after we're married and settled down."

Ginny nodded in agreement. She would love to have another kid with Draco. It would be like being given a second chance to allow what she hadn't allowed him before. The chance to be a father.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Good...How about we get a head start on practicing," Draco said, a suggestive smile on his lips.

Ginny rolled her eyes and closed the space between their lips.

The two collapsed in a heap after they were finished shagging, sweaty and exhausted but fulfilled. Ginny sighed with contentment, and slowly got out of bed along with Draco. They took a shower together, and Ginny kissed her fiance on the lips before getting out. She headed into her bedroom and looked through her wardrobe.

She grabbed out a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt and slipped them on over a black lace bra and knickers set. She pulled a pair of socks on and then put her black trainers on.

Ginny brushed her hair up into a high ponytail and then put on some light make-up. She stopped to watch Draco walk by her, clad only in a towel that was slung low on his hips. She felt her heart beat faster and her stomach did flips. His body glistened with beads of water, and his wet hair hung in his eyes in a very sexy way. Ginny exhaled after he was gone, to tamper her arousal down.

She smiled at her reflection and finished putting on her make-up before slipping on her robe. She headed out to the corridor and waited for Draco to come out. He did after two minutes, and they walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

They slipped into their chairs and ate while making small talk with the other teachers. Half way through breakfast, Renee came up to the table, practically pouncing with glee.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what..."

"What," Ginny questioned although she had a feeling she knew what this was all about.

"The captain of the Slytherin team came up to me this morning, and asked me to be on the team. They want me to be their new Seeker. Can I mum? Can I dad? Pretty pretty please..."

Renee pouted and even if Ginny had been planning to say no, there was no way she could with her daughter looking like that. She was a sucker for that pout that her daughter had inherited from her...Just like she knew that Draco was a sucker when she pouted.

She looked over at Draco, and they shared a grin. They already knew the answer.

"Yes you can join the team darling, but your school work had better not suffer, or you'll be off the team. This is a huge responsibility for a first year, or any year for that matter."

Renee squealed with happiness before hugging her parents.

"Thank you so much! I love you guys. You're the best. I have to go tell everyone I'm going to be the Seeker."

Renee ran back to the Slytherin table and Ginny saw her daughter talking animatedly to her friends. Ginny looked over and grinned at Draco.

"Like father, like daughter."

Draco beamed after this.

"As I recall, her mother was a brilliant Quidditch player as well."

"Ah yes, but my forte is playing the Chaser position. You're the Seeker."

"Yeah...Our daughter is on the Quidditch team her first year. The only other person to do that was Potter."

Draco said Harry's name with disdain. Ginny rolled her eyes at the childish antics of Draco. Honestly...A school grudge, and they still referred to each other as their last names. Perhaps it would be time to have them put their past behind and start fresh.

Ginny had liked Harry romantically when she was eleven, and they had been close friends later on. Admittedly they weren't as close now as they used to be, but Harry was going to be in her life. Renee adored him even though they had only seen each other a couple times.

Oh...The grudge her brother and he had would have to be resolved as well. They had all shook hands the day they found out Draco was Renee's father, but they still hated each other. If Draco and Ginny were going to be married, Draco would have to come to like her friends and family, just like she would have to come to like his friends and family.

Pansy in particular...Now that was going to be difficult, but if she expected it of Draco, she had to do it as well.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Draco kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch Ginny."

"Alright. See you then Draco."

Ginny finished eating, her eyes following Draco's figure as he exited the Great Hall. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table and she saw her daughter talking to Sawyer Perks. Sawyer was nodding and Renee smiled at the older boy before walking off to join Cyan, who was further down the table. She felt eyes on her and when she looked up, she saw Sawyer staring at her.

He gave her a lopsided smile before winking at her. Ginny choose that moment to get up from her chair and head out of the Great Hall. She felt his eyes on her as she walked past the Slytherin table, and she quickened her pace.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of there, and headed up to her apartment. She grabbed the book she was currently reading, and she settled down in a chair before picking up where she left off.

Ginny finished with five minutes to spare until lunch began. She stood up, stretched and went to the bathroom before heading down to the Great Hall. She was one of the first people in there, and she took her seat. She started eating as she waited for Draco to come join her.

He did two minutes later, giving her a smile as he put food on his plate.

"How was class?"

"Pretty good. So what did you do today?"

"Finished my book."

"I see. So what do think about turning in early tonight," Draco said with a smile.

Ginny raised her eyebrow before she realized what he was hinting to. A grin appeared upon her face, and she found herself nodding.

"Sounds like a plan...An excellent plan in fact. I can't wait."

"Good...Very good."

They smiled at each other before going back to eating. Ginny felt butterflies fill her stomach and she almost giggled with happiness. Everything was absolutely amazing between herself and Draco at the moment.

She wondered what it would be like to be married to Draco. She would be Mrs. Malfoy...Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Merlin it would be wonderful to be have someone call her that. She wouldn't be Ginny Weasley anymore. No...She'd be Ginny Malfoy. Draco would be her husband and they would finally be a family of three.

At least for a little bit. She fully intended to have a big family, since she was used to a full house. It might be different for Draco, because he was an only child and his parents were never around when he was a kid. It would do him good to have lots of children to love.

Perhaps she wasn't going to have as many as her mum did, but she wanted at least four or five. A couple boys, and a couple girls would be nice. It would be rather odd if she had all boys after this and only had one girl like her mother. She didn't know how her mother managed to stay sane in the house full of men, because Ginny had definitely hated having all those big brothers when it came to dating and those types of things. That's one of the reasons she and Draco had hidden their relationship almost twelve years ago.

All of her brothers were overprotective...Ron was the worst because he had only be a year older than her and with her at school, so he felt he had to look out for her. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Like the fact that he didn't know Ginny had lost her virginity almost a full year before he had. If she hadn't become pregnant all those years ago, her brother would probably still think she was a virgin. He had always been guillible and naive.

Which was actually a really good thing for her, because she got away with many things during her Hogwarts years that would have earned her a lecture from him if he had ever found out.

Now her oldest brother, Bill was probably the calmest out of all of them. He was a rebel, much like Ginny herself, although no one knew her secrets except perhaps Draco, since he was in on most of them. Ginny had always felt a bond with Bill because even though he was so much older than herself, he was like a male version of herself. You could call them two peas in a pod, because when they had been children, they would often be found playing Quidditch and other games together.

Bill had taken her under his wing, and they were always close. Having six brothers was like murder to your social and sex life. You rarely got to do anything fun, because they wouldn't allow it because of some stupid reason. Whether it be too dangerous or some other asinine reason.

Ginny stood up to and kissed Draco on the lips quickly.

"I'll see you in my apartment when your done with classes."

"Sounds good luv."

Ginny made her way through the corridors after walking up the stairs and she opened her apartment door, plopping down on her couch. She yawned and closed her eyes. She decided to take a nap, because she wasn't sure how much sleep she would be getting tonight.

Well what did you think of chapter eighteen? I hope you all liked it, and I can't wait to read your reviews. I love hearing from all the readers. So the next chapter will probably skip ahead to when Harry and Ron visit, unless I'm struck by some other inspiration.


	19. Pointless Feud and Gained Wisdom

Chp. 19- Pointless Feud and Gained Wisdom

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Last Time:

Bill had taken her under his wing, and they were always close. Having six brothers was like murder to your social and sex life. You rarely got to do anything fun, because they wouldn't allow it because of some stupid reason. Whether it be too dangerous or some other asinine reason.

Ginny stood up to and kissed Draco on the lips quickly.

"I'll see you in my apartment when your done with classes."

"Sounds good luv."

Ginny made her way through the corridors after walking up the stairs and she opened her apartment door, plopping down on her couch. She yawned and closed her eyes. She decided to take a nap, because she wasn't sure how much sleep she would be getting tonight.

Now:

Ginny woke up to lips upon her body. She smiled in a sleepy way as she felt Draco's warm, familiar form on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her fiancé lying on top of her. All she could see at the moment was his blonde hair, because currently his face was nuzzled against her neck, kissing and sucking softly.

She brought her arms up from where they rested next to her body, and slid her hands into his utterly too soft hair.

Seriously...She wished her hair was this soft and smooth. Her hair was rather thick and not very wonderful feeling.

Draco had all the good looks and beauty perks that Ginny found herself lacking...He really was the beautiful one in the relationship.

With his chiseled features and devastatingly good looks, he could have definitely fit in with the Adonis and the other Gods...

Now Ginny...She was definitely no Aphrodite, but she did think she was pretty for the most part. The one thing she didn't like was her hair color, but she had grown used to it, and was almost fond of it after so many years. Luckily it had darkened during her teen years, so it was a deep auburn shade now.

Draco seemed to be quite fond of her hair color though, because he could have his pick of women with his looks, money, and intelligence, but he had choosen her. Maybe it was her personality he liked best with her fire and wit, but she knew her looks had to play into the equation in a certain way.

Also his nickname for her ever since they had started seeing each other when he was in his seventh year and she had been in her sixth, was Red. Her hair had to be the reason for that name, obviously.

He had fallen in love with her, a mere Weasley, despite the feud their families had had for centuries before them. It really was stupid for them to be feuding and fighting over something Ginny had no idea about. She had no clue they their families had such a big dislike for one another, other than the fact that it had been drilled into them since birth practically.

We hate the Malfoys, and so should you was what her parents had basically told herself and her brothers. So they all had willingly grown up hating people they hadn't even known or tried to get to know.

Ginny could practically remember the first time she and Draco had kissed like it was yesterday. They had been fighting, alone for once, and Ginny threatened to hex him with the Bat-Boogey Hex at the time. The next thing she knew, his lips were smashed upon her's in a fierce, and very passionate kiss.

She just stood there for a few seconds, and she thought about pushing him away after a bit, but he wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her then slender and lithe body towards his. He placed his other warm, rough had on the back of her neck so she couldn't pull her lips away from his. Ginny melted in his arms practically, and she figured she should just go along with the kiss since they were already snogging.

She kissed him back with fever, and the two enemies had snogged themselves breathless.

The rest was history...Of course they had gotten together after a few snog sessions, in secret. Ginny got pregnant after awhile, and Draco broke it off before she even found out.

Their relationship had always been shaky before because they were keeping it hidden from the others but now they were going to come out into the open, they had a child together, and they were adults now, and almost twelve years older than they had been before.

Since their relationship, her body had definitely changed. Since being her pregnant, she had bigger breasts than as a teenager, and her once slender body was now curvy but in a good way. She sometimes missed being slender and petite, but for the most part she was happy with her body.

Ginny was brought back to reality when she felt Draco slip her t-shirt over her head and unhook her bra with ease and skill. He grinned down at her.

Ginny smiled back up at him. How she loved it when Draco grinned...It lit up his face like a kid's on Christmas day. She loved seeing him grin like that, because it meant he was happy when he was with her, and it reassured her time after time.

Draco started working on her jeans before slipping them off along with her black lace knickers. He undressed himself as he looked down at Ginny. She watched the show of his naked body coming into view with a satisfied smile.

Once he was fully undressed, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco sinked himself into her to the hilt, with a sigh of content. Ginny grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lucious lips down to her's.

Draco eagerly returned the kiss she initiated, as he slipped out of her and embedded himself deep within her again. Ginny purred with satisfaction and kissed Draco hungrily.

He kept a steady pace, slow but deep thrusts into her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, and she rested her hands on his muscular back. She loved feeling his powerful muscles move as he moved in and out of her.

Draco might not look strong but he certaintly was. He was lean as well as tall, but he was strong. Ginny knew he could easily pick her up, which he had on several occasions much to her amusement and annoyance.

She brought herself back to the activity that she was partaking in at the time. She heard Draco groan and she moaned throatily when he slammed rather roughly into her. Draco brole their lips apart as they got closer to their climax. Ginny encouraged him by repeatedly moaning his name and a few other choice phrases.

Draco chuckled when she had said Oh sweet bloody Merlin. Ginny gave him a seductive smile in return. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly before slamming his lips against hers. Ginny gasped slightly in surprise before kissing him, laughing softly.

Draco felt her clench around him, groaning her name into her mouth. Ginny dug her nails into his back as she climaxed violently, leaving behind crescent nail marks in Draco's pale skin.

Ginny pulled her lips away from Draco's as he started to climax as well. His breathing was heavy, just like her's. He rested his head on her shoulder as they met their end.

Ginny arched her back and cried out Draco's name passionately.

He collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies exhausted and covered with a sheen of sweat. Ginny smiled to herself as Draco lay on top of her, loving every minute of it.

His body felt like heaven against her's. She could feel every inch of his warm body against her own. If he had any imperfections she was sure she could find them, but alas he was perfect...which wasn't a surprise to her.

He had been perfect when he was seventeen, and he would only get more perfect to her the longer she stayed with him, which she hoped would be the rest of their lives.

Draco Malfoy happened to be the kind of man other men would kill to be like, and women would kill to be with. He was perfection to a T.

Ginny felt him roll off of her body to lie beside her on her bed before he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body to his. Ginny smiled at how easily he could move her. She collided with his hard, warm, muscular body and sighed happily.

Draco kissed her softly on the lips, threading his free hand into her hair. Ginny smiled against his lips before kissing him back.

The couple snogged passionately before pulling away, silly grins upon their lips.

Ginny snuggled into Draco's body more, fitting perfectly in the place she most wanted to be in, which just happened to be encircled within Draco's arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head as they laid there together, relishing the feel of the other person's body and glowing from their wonderful shag.

Ginny yawned and closed her eyes, listening to Draco's steady heartbeat pounding in his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, a small smile on her face. Draco breathed in his witch's scent (vanilla) and smiled to himself. She was going to be all his very soon...His smile widened at the thought of Ginny becoming his wife.

She would be Ginny Malfoy. His Red...He had loved her since he was seventeen, and now finally they were back together again. He never thought he would be given another chance to be with her again after breaking up with her when he was confused beyond belief. Ginny having Renee was probably the best thing that could have happened because it brought them back together eventually. Ginny had been thinking about Renee more than herself when she had agreed to go out with Draco on their first actual date ever.

During their school years, they had only been able to have secret meetings occasionally. Draco had never been able to take her out on a date in public, which is why he had made sure their date was wonderful and went perfectly.

He owned that much to her since he felt like such an ass for all the pain he had caused his wonderful Red. She was amazing, and he thanked Merlin and the Gods that she hadn't found someone else to be romantic with. If she had, how he would be kicking himself in the arse right now.

Renee looked so much like him that it was a bit scary, almost like looking in the mirror except she was younger and a female. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he could tell she was his daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, and he just wished he hadn't messed everything up with Ginny otherwise he would have been there for her these past eleven years.

He would have seen her grow up...He would have seen her learn to walk and talk, read and write, ride a broomstick, and so many other things. He would have been there for her past eleven birthdays, and tucked her into bed every night.

Draco did realize that he had a lot of time lost that he had to make up for, and he fully intended to once they were back at Malfoy Manor over the summer. Ginny would probably be his wife by then, and he could move his family into his house and after a bit, Ginny could have another child.

He would make sure he did everything right when that child came into the world. He would make sure they included Renee in everything they did, and she could help them with the baby. He would make sure he did everything he could with his child that he had missed out with Renee.

Draco let his mind wander and he made a mental list of activities he could do and things he could teach to their child once the time came. He fell asleep with these thoughts and ideas swimming in his head.

So what did you all think of the chapter? It gives you insight to their past relationship and what Draco and Ginny are thinking. Did you find it helpful? Well I can't wait to read your reviews. You guys are the best.


	20. Weasley Temper

Chp. 20- Weasley Temper

Thanks to my reviewers.

Last Time:

Draco did realize that he had a lot of time lost that he had to make up for, and he fully intended to once they were back at Malfoy Manor over the summer. Ginny would probably be his wife by then, and he could move his family into his house and after a bit, Ginny could have another child.

He would make sure he did everything right when that child came into the world. He would make sure they included Renee in everything they did, and she could help them with the baby. He would make sure he did everything he could with his child that he had missed out with Renee.

Draco let his mind wander and he made a mental list of activities he could do and things he could teach to their child once the time came. He fell asleep with these thoughts and ideas swimming in his head.

Now:

Ginny stretched and groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Draco sleeping soundly next to her. She unwrapped his arms from around her waist and made her way into the bathroom.

She started the shower and slipped inside it. She stood under the showerhead, just relaxing.

Finally she started washing up, and when she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she felt Draco join her. She opened her eyes, and saw he was looking at her with a smile.

She smiled back before she finished washing her hair. Once she was done with that, she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

Draco's smile widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her body to his. Ginny sighed with satisfaction, and snogged Draco senseless.

They didn't pull apart till they were both breathless. Draco trailed kisses down Ginny's neck before nipping at her shoulder. He pulled back after sucking on the soft, smooth skin to stare down into his fiancée.

Ginny stared back up into Draco's silver eyes that she loved so much.

"Morning Red..."

"Good morning Draco...How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby with you in my arms..."

Ginny nodded before kissing him quickly on the lips again.

"I'll leave you to your shower luv...I've got to get ready because I have a class right after breakfast, which is going to end in exactly fourty five minutes."

Draco shook his head but smiled down at his Red...She always was on time, and knew what she was talking about. If she didn't know something for a fact, she would research it till she did. She had always been curious by nature and stubborn to boot as well.

It was that Weasley temper that kept him on his feet, although he'd rarely seen it come out...Which was a very good thing because many a men didn't survive when a Weasley woman was mad. He'd only seen it several times, and that was plenty enough times for him.

The Weasley temper was something he feared...Ginny was scary when she was angry, but she was also very very _sexy_. Her cheeks would flush, her eyes would narrow, she would bite on her bottom lip, and she placed her hands upon her hips, accenting her lucious curves even more.

Merlin Ginny was tempting when she was mad...She had no idea how attractive she was when she was all flushed and riled up.

He remembered one time when she had started yelling at him for one thing or another, and he couldn't help himself. He had smashed his lips down upon her, and run his hands over her body. She had moaned loudly, and they were both lost in passion after that.

It had been some of the best sex they had ever had. It was hot, passionate, and completely wonderful, but then again, when had it never been wonderful?

Everytime was fantastic with his Red. She was more wonderful than any other girl he had ever been with. He had been her first, and she had willingly given herself up to him that one faithful night. He was glad he had been able to take Ginny's virginity, because she was all the more special than any of the other girls he had been with. She had been the first virgin he had slept with, and he had to admit that she had been the absolute best.

After their first time together, he started thinking about her more and more. He had even found himself daydreaming about her, and that scared him because it had never happened to him before. He had been falling in love with Ginny Weasley...

Draco smiled at how naive he had been about love. He had thought it was the most horrible thing in the world, while in reality it was the best.

There was nothing better than being in love, and having that person love you back...Well except the fact that Red was going to be his wife very soon if he had anything to say about it.

All three of them would be a happy family, and then Red and him could have more children together...He would make sure he was the best father ever, even if it killed him.

He wanted to have at least two more, if not more...Hell for all he could care, they could have six or seven more. As long as his Red was happy and content, anything would be worth it. He was going to treat her like the queen she was, and she would have anything her little heart desired. She would want no more...

Draco sighed and finished washing up.

Ginny looked through her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Finally she slipped on a pair of dark gray knit cargo pants over a pair of black lace knickers. She put the matching bra on before looking through her tops. She grabbed out a sage green v-neck tunic before slipping it on over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

The outfit hugged her curves, and showed off a small amount of cleavage yet it was casual looking. She brushed her hair up into a high ponytail before putting some lipgloss, eyeshadow, and blush on.

Draco came out, placing a kiss on her lips. He smiled down at her, and Ginny grinned back up at him, eyeing his wonderfully sculpted and naked body.

Damn the towel for being there...and bloody damn that they had to go to breakfast now.

"See you in ten luv?"

Ginny nodded in agreement before watching Draco walk out of her bedroom. Merlin that man had a great bum...

She licked her lips before sighing when he was out of earshot. She turned back to her reflection, and decided to add some mascara to make her eyes stand out more.

After she was done, she slipped on some socks and a pair of black trainers. Ginny grabbed her cloak, slipping it on but leaving it open before placing her wand in her pocket. She looked at the clock and saw that eight minutes had passed since Draco had left.

She decided to wait the other two minutes out in the hall, and went out there. Draco showed up beside her one minute later, dressed and looking as immaculate as per usual for a Malfoy.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the corridor to the Great Hall. Ginny followed him faithfully, and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She was so happy to be back with Draco yet again.

They took their seat at the Head table, smiling over at Renee, who grinned back at her parents from her seat between Cyan and Jakob. Ginny felt Draco squeeze her hand below the table before he started eating. She followed suit and found that she was particularly hungry this morning.

Once she had her fill, she sat there for a couple minutes to just stare at Draco. Finally she kissed his cheek goodbye and headed outside, twirling her wand as she went.

"Hello Ms. Weasley..."

Ginny turned and saw Sawyer Perks smiling down at her. Merlin this boy needed a new hobby besides bothering her. She was an engaged woman for Merlin's sake, and she knew Draco was rather possessive. He got all ruffled over the fact that Sawyer had been flirting with her just that once, and now here he was again.

Perhaps Dumbledore shouldn't hire such young teachers Ginny mused to herself...It's not like anyone would fancy McGonagall...She was way too old for the students, and Ginny herself was quite old for Sawyer. He was merely a boy at the age of seventeen. She was a grown woman with a daughter who was at Hogwarts herself.

"Can I help you Mr. Perks?"

Ginny kept walking, wanting to get outside and ready for class. She had five minutes before class started, and she needed to get ready to teach Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the basics. It should be a cinch now that she had teached Slytherin and Gryffindors twice, and she knew what to expect. Hopefully it would go as smoothly as those two times...without a hitch.

She happened to notice that Sawyer kept stride next to her, staring down at her with amusement...At least that's what she thought it was.

"I just thought we could have a chat..."

Ginny looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. When was the last time someone had asked her for just a chat?

"Oh really? What did you want to chat about?"

Sawyer remained quiet for several seconds before he pulled on Ginny's arm to stop her. She huffed in annoyance before turning to Sawyer.

"The fact that you've stolen my heart..."

Well I'm leaving the chapter there. It's shorter than the last few, but I wanted to leave the chapter there. Don't kill me! Please leave me a review, and you shall see what happens with this little confession from Sawyer. Any ideas on where to go with this fic? I've got some basic ideas, but basically I'm just writing as I go. I don't really have a specific goal in mind at the moment. Well I can't wait to hear from you all.


	21. Sticky Situation

Chp. 21- Sticky Situation

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

She happened to notice that Sawyer kept stride next to her, staring down at her with amusement...At least that's what she thought it was.

"I just thought we could have a chat..."

Ginny looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. When was the last time someone had asked her for just a chat?

"Oh really? What did you want to chat about?"

Sawyer remained quiet for several seconds before he pulled on Ginny's arm to stop her. She huffed in annoyance before turning to Sawyer.

"The fact that you've stolen my heart..."

Now:

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?"

Sawyer grinned down at her, moving closer to her.

"You've stolen my heart Ginny Weasley, and I simply can not stop thinking about you..."

Sawyer leaned down, smashing his lips down upon Ginny's. Ginny pushed him away quickly before glaring up at him.

"Sawyer Perks! I have half a mind to give you a month of detentions for that...Do you see this ring?"

Sawyer reluctantly nodded as Ginny flashed her engagement ring at him.

"I'm engaged Sawyer, and I'm your teacher...You don't go around kissing engaged teachers, do you?"

"You do when you love them..."

"You don't love me Sawyer...You're seventeen and I'm twenty eight. I'm way too old for you in the first place. Secondly, I'm engaged and even if I wasn't engaged, it wouldn't be proper or right."

"Age is just a number, and you're not too old. You absolutely perfect the way you are."

Sawyer started leaning into her again, and Ginny quickly got out of his reach. Merlin was this boy thick headed...

"Sawyer I'm sure you're a wonderful boy, but you're just too young, and I'm getting married to Renee's father soon...You'll simply have to find someone your own age."

"Those girls don't know what they're doing. They're not experienced, and they don't know what they want. I know what I want though...and I want you more than anything else in the entire wizarding world."

"Sawyer! You need to stop this right now. I'm being serious..."

"So am I my darling...

Ginny rubbed her temples as she felt a throbbing headache start to arrive. Merlin this was going to try her patience if she had to deal with this right before her class started. She opted to end this conversation, here and now.

"Okay Sawyer...I'll tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Control yourself from now on, or I'm afraid I'll have to take away points and hand out detentions."

Ginny knew Sawyer was about to say something in retort, so she quickly made the short trip to the shed that housed all the Quidditch supplies, thus ending the conversation. She grabbed her whistle and broom before peeking out of the shed. Sawyer was no where to be found, which she was thankful for.

She exited the shed before resting against the walls. She had about two minutes before students started coming outside, and she took this opportunity to think over her sticky situation.

It was probably best to leave Draco out of the loop, and clueless about Sawyer's advance today. It would only infuriate him, and make him even more possessive...Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought about how possessive Draco already was of her.

He didn't need to become more possessive, so it was for the good of their relationship to not tell him. He would make a big deal out of it, and she would rather just forget about it entirely.

Ginny was brought out of her broodings as students walked out, talking loudly. She plastered a smile on her face and greeted them as they grabbed out brooms. She waited for several minutes, till she was sure everyone was there.

She blew her whistle to get the students attention, and they instantly quieted.

"Ok with a show of hands, how many of you have been on a broom before?"

About a third of the students raised their hands half way, and Ginny smiled encouragingly at them. Less than the half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had been on brooms, but still a good number.

"Alright you can put your hands down. We'll just be going over the basics today, so don't be frightened. I want you all to place your brooms on the ground next to you."

The students quickly followed her instructions. Ginny set her broom down so she could demonstrate the simple technique of getting a hold of your broom.

"Ok here's a demonstration of the proper way to handle your broom. You place your hand over top of it, and firmly say up."

Students watched as the broom flew quickly up into her hand. Ginny grasped it before turning to her students.

"It's your turn now, so place your hand over the broom and say up. You must be firm and have a steady voice though, otherwise the broom will stay put. Ok give it a go."

Ginny watched as about half of the students got their brooms into their hands on their first go. The others brooms either stayed in place, rolled on the ground, or hovered only a foot of the ground.

"You must show the broom that you're in control, because they can sense your uneasiness and even your fear. Take a deep breath before trying again."

Ginny smiled when the rest of the students finally got their brooms up into their awaiting hands.

"Fantastic! Now we're only going to be hovering a couple feet off the ground at first so some of you can become used to this sensation. Some of you may be scared or frightened at the prospect of having your feet off the solid ground, but trust me when I say you'll be fine, and nothing will happen to you. Now I want you each to mount your brooms like this."

Ginny showed them how to place their hands and what angle to hold the broom. She unmounted to walk throw the group, helping the few who were having minor difficulties. She gave them encouraging smiles and they smiled back at her.

"Ok I'm going to blow my whistle after the count of three, and I want each and every one of you to slowly push off till your about four feet off the ground. Once you're there, level the broom and hover in place."

Ginny grabbed her whistle, placing it near her mouth.

"One, two, three, push."

Ginny blew her whistle, and watched proudly as they all pushed off of the ground. They all were hovering around the same height, although some were slightly higher than others. She clapped excitedly.

"Perfect! Now comes the landing. Brace your legs for a landing, and slowly point the nose of your broom to the ground. After you've all successfully landed, we'll try flying through a hoop to practice your aim and flying skills."

Ginny watched over the children, making sure they all landed properly. Some were quicker than others, but she knew that different people learned at different paces. Some had to make sure they did everything perfectly, and others just wanted to get the thing done.

Ginny grabbed the hoop that was lying next to her, and used a complicated spell to make sure it stayed hovered in the air, fifteen feet from the ground.

"Who's going first?"

The students exchanged looks amongst themselves, terrified at the prospect of having to be the first. Finally a Ravenclaw boy with sandy brown hair raised his hand and Ginny nodded at him.

"All you have to do is fly through the hoop. Take as much time as you need."

He nodded before mounting his broom and zooming through the air. He executed a perfect shot through the hoop before landing on the other side. The students applauded and his buddies clapped him on the back when he got back over to them.

"Wonderful! Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now who's going to go next?"

Students eagerly raised their hands, and Ginny called out names. Each student made it through the hoop without too much difficulty, and she decided to end the lessons on this high note.

"I'll see you all at your next lesson. You all did fantastic today!"

The students chatted eagerly as they went to put their brooms away. Ginny smiled with pride at how well her classes were going. The students were wonderful once they gained enough courage and she was eagerly anticipating the moment when she could actually teach them tricks and manuevers. She hoped that with her help, some of the students would make the Quidditch teams next year, or maybe even after that.

Ginny placed her broom into the shed once all the students were on their way back to the castle. She whistled a tune as she placed her hands in her cloak pockets, walking leisurely up to the front doors.

Her next class wasn't for a couple days, so she had plenty of time to lounge around and catch up on some reading. She would have to make sure she had a chat with Dumbledore about Harry and Ron coming to teach the students a few things. She was positive he would have no objections, so she wasn't worried.

Ginny wandered through the corridors, and headed up to Draco's classroom. She knew he was teaching, but she wanted to take a quick peek at him in action. The door was open slightly, and Ginny looked in as Draco strode through the rows, asking questions.

Renee eagerly raised her hand to answer her father's question. Draco called on her, and graced her with a smile when she gave the correct answer. Ginny smiled with pride as Renee was awarded fifteen points.

Ginny grinned as she watched Draco write some notes on the blackboard. She knew she was probably the only one that noticed how those pants hugged his perfect bum, and the way he moved gracefully because he was teaching a group of first years, which she was thankful for.

She didn't want any girls looking at Draco, because he was all her's! She wasn't going to give him up for anything now that she finally had him again. She'd be damned if he got away again after she lost him that one time almost twelve years ago...Although she reckoned that Draco wasn't about to let her go anytime soon as well...They were together for the long haul now.

Well that's in for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't entirely sure about what to do with the Sawyer part because I must say I've never been in a situation like the one Ginny was in, so I made it up. Did you all like it? Well I can't wait to hear from everyone. You guys are awesome!


	22. Getting Advice

Chp. 22- Getting Advice

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are the best!

Last Time:

Ginny wandered through the corridors, and headed up to Draco's classroom. She knew he was teaching, but she wanted to take a quick peek at him in action. The door was open slightly, and Ginny looked in as Draco strode through the rows, asking questions.

Renee eagerly raised her hand to answer her father's question. Draco called on her, and graced her with a smile when she gave the correct answer. Ginny smiled with pride as Renee was awarded fifteen points.

Ginny grinned as she watched Draco write some notes on the blackboard. She knew she was probably the only one that noticed how those pants hugged his perfect bum, and the way he moved gracefully because he was teaching a group of first years, which she was thankful for.

She didn't want any girls looking at Draco, because he was all her's! She wasn't going to give him up for anything now that she finally had him again. She'd be damned if he got away again after she lost him that one time almost twelve years ago...Although she reckoned that Draco wasn't about to let her go anytime soon as well...They were together for the long haul now.

Now:

Ginny spied on Draco teaching for most of the period, and only reluctantly left when the bell was threatening to ring any second. She wandered the corridors, not wanting to go back to her apartment yet. She said hello to portraits here and there.

She slipped her hand in her pocket, withdrawing her wand to twirl it in her hand. She always had a habit of doing this particular thing when she had a lot on her mind.

Was it best not to tell Draco about Sawyer? He would become more possessive with her if he found out...

But what if he did find out what happened with Sawyer and she never told him? He'd be bloody furious!

That was one thing Ginny didn't want to see...A pissed off Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't be a pretty sight at all, and she just knew he would hold this information over her head forever...

Being in a relationship was so hard, and she hadn't really been in one since she had been with Draco all those years ago. Even back then they hadn't had an actual relationship because it had all been in secret. No one had known about them, so technically you couldn't count that either.

She'd never really had a functional, and lasting relationship in her entire life. Her brothers usually ruined them before they got far enough...Now here she was, a grown woman, with hardly any experience when it came to men and relationships. She didn't know what she was supposed to do about this particular problem.

Maybe she could owl her mum for advice...She always knew what to do in a situation, and Ginny did look up to her mum for advice when she really needed some wisdom.

With a need to know the answers, she headed to her apartment to send her mum an owl straight away. She would have an answer within the hour hopefully, and she could go from there. She gave the password and entered into her private quarters.

She scribbed a hurried note and once that was done, she sealed the envelope and sent it off with her owl. In the meantime she decided she would catch up on some reading she had been meaning to do. She grabbed her book and curled up on the couch, draping a blanket over her lap.

She opened to the last page she had read, and started reading.

Ginny barely noticed the hours pass, and only realized it was past lunch when she heard a tapping on the window that brought her out of her trance. She quickly went over to the window, throwing it open. The owl landed upon her arm, and held a letter in its beak.

Ginny thanked the owl before grabbing the letter and ripping it open. She scanned the letter and instantly felt better at her mum's advice.

She would tell Draco, and explain that he had nothing to worry about...He would have to get over it, because it was not like she was flirting back with Sawyer, or trying to make him hit on her. He was making passes on her on his own free will, and frankly it sort of creeped her out. On the other hand she had to admit that she was just the tiniest bit flattered by the attention. It made her feel good that she was at least attractive to get attention from other men. She'd never admit it to Draco, but sometimes she was self conscious about how wonderful looking and acting he was, and how unlike him she was. She was so different from him, but maybe that's why they made such a good couple.

They had some interests and things in common, but for the majority their personalities and other things were practically complete opposites.

Ginny checked her clock and saw lunch was over. Draco would be teaching at the moment, so it would have to wait till after dinner if she was going to tell him. She threw the letter away after ripping it to shreds. She didn't want Draco checking it out and knowing she ran to her mother for advice. It would just be plain embarrassing...

She laid down on the couch, deciding to take a quick nap for the remaining two hours before dinner. This conversation might be taxing to her health and nerves, and she needed to be at her best when they had it. It was likely to lead to an argument, so she wanted to be well rested and prepared.

She fell asleep with these thoughts swimming through her mind, and she didn't walk till two and a half hours later. She looked at the clock and groaned. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head to get rid of the kinks in her neck before heading down to the Great Hall. She did feel better after that nap...

Ginny glanced in the Great Hall to make sure Draco was in there before entering. She saw him glance up and smile when he saw her approaching. It was like he knew that she was coming, and it had been slightly odd that his head had snapped up the exact moment she walked in. She brushed it off and took her seat next to him.

"There you are Gin...I was starting to worry because I hadn't seen you during lunch, and you're half a hour late to dinner. What were you up to?"

"Reading and then I fell asleep..."

"I see...So how did class go today," Draco asked, naturally curious about everything.

"Good," Ginny replied as she piled food upon her plate.

She was starving...There was time for chatting later, but all she wanted to do was eat till she was full. Draco seemed to understand this, because he said no more. Ginny ate till she was stuffed, and she sighed with content. Now she was rested, and full. She wasn't about to get in a better mood, so she needed to talk to Draco like _now_.

"Draco?"

"What is it darling?"

Ginny smiled softly before replying, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure...What is it?"

"Privately Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this but nevertheless nodded in agreement. Ginny made her way out of the Great Hall with Draco trailing behind her. He watched her move gracefully and felt his heart racing. Merlin she was so beautiful, and she didn't even realize this fact...

Ginny walked ahead, not realizing she had Draco's full attention without even doing anything. She lead him into her living room, sitting down upon the couch, motioning for Draco to join her. He looked uneasy now, so Ginny reached out and grabbed his hands in hers'.

"Ok I'm scared now...You're not leaving me, are you? I don't think I can go on if you leave me Ginny...I lost you once, and I can't bear to lose you again."

"No Draco...I'm not leaving you, or even thinking along those lines."

"Thank Merlin...So what is this all about then? Spill already..."

"Sawyer started hitting on me again this morning before my class, and he seems to be quite infatuated with me. He even kissed me, but I pushed him off me right away. He told me he loves me, and I told him that he can't be serious, and that I'm with you, and that he needs to stop coming onto me. I don't know if he took my sayings to heart, but I definitely told him off..."

Ginny stopped there, letting the silence wash over her. It was rather uncomfortable...She could see Draco getting pink in the face, and she knew he was going to blow up in that moment.

"HE DID WHAT?"

Ginny winced. This wasn't going according to plan...She was hoping that maybe he would just let it brush off, and not think twice about it. Oh who the hell was she kidding? She knew deep down that he would throw a temper tantrum. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to tell him.

"Honestly Draco...I took care of it. He's not going to be doing it anymore?"

"He made a pass at you?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a pass..."

"Well what would you call it then?"

"An attempt...He didn't succeed though because I have you Draco, and you're all I've ever wanted. Well you and Renee...I just wanted to get this out in the open so we could move past it, with no secrets. Honestly if you act like this every time I tell you something, you're going to not be finding out things pretty damn soon Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned bright red, from anger or embarrassment, or both. Ginny was never quite sure why he was so red, just that his blonde hair stuck out incredibly well against his red tinted skin. She would have giggled at the image, but it would have only served to put Draco into an even fouler mood that he already was in.

That wouldn't do either of them any good, so she kept her laughter bottled up for another day. She stared at Draco, watching as his skin color faded from a vivid red to his pale ivory color once again. It was a remarkable transformation that only took about two minutes.

"So are we going to discuss this like mature adults, or are you going to blow another gasket Draco?"

Well I'm leaving the chapter there. I hope you all enjoyed it. Ginny's finally confessed to Draco after thinking her previous decision over, and getting advice from her mother. I can't wait to read all your reviews. You guys are the best!


	23. The Past

Chp. 23- The Past

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

"An attempt...He didn't succeed though because I have you Draco, and you're all I've ever wanted. Well you and Renee...I just wanted to get this out in the open so we could move past it, with no secrets. Honestly if you act like this every time I tell you something, you're going to not be finding out things pretty damn soon Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned bright red, from anger or embarrassment, or both. Ginny was never quite sure why he was so red, just that his blonde hair stuck out incredibly well against his red tinted skin. She would have giggled at the image, but it would have only served to put Draco into an even fouler mood that he already was in.

That wouldn't do either of them any good, so she kept her laughter bottled up for another day. She stared at Draco, watching as his skin color faded from a vivid red to his pale ivory color once again. It was a remarkable transformation that only took about two minutes.

"So are we going to discuss this like mature adults, or are you going to blow another gasket Draco?"

Now:

Draco took a deep breath before he replied.

"Let's discuss this like mature adults..."

"Good," Ginny replied with a smile, "Now I'll repeat this again since I don't think you quite got the message. You have nothing to worry about with Sawyer. He's a student while I'm a teacher, he's way too young, I don't find him attractive in the slightest, and I have you Draco...I love you, and only you. I've been in love with you since I was sixteen, and no one and nothing is going to change that, even if you decide to leave me again..."

Draco cringed at this, and Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe she just said that...Draco has felt horrible for leaving her since he's done it, and she had just brought up the touchy subject again.

Ginny didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for that, and she would only admit it to herself how much it really had hurt when he left her. She didn't think she'd ever be the same again...She really never was the same again! She was always so depressed, and would just stay in her room for hours upon hours, only leaving to get food since she was pregnant. She couldn't starve herself after awhile, because she had to think of the baby.

She had made herself a promise that she was going to be a damn good mother to her child, because the bay wasn't going to have a father. She was going to have to be both parents for Renee, and she had thought she'd done a good job all by herself. She hadn't allowed her broken heart to affect her parenting, and she had fallen in love with her daughter the moment she was born. It was hard for her to see Renee every day since she looked so much like Draco, but she told herself that she'd get over him eventually, and put her all into raising Renee so she wouldn't have to think about how horrid her life was. Renee was the only bright spot in her life at that time, and she was the only one Ginny would see. She'd pushed her friends and family away because she just couldn't see them.

Ginny had especially pushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione away because they reminded her of Draco too. They'd all been rivals during school, and she'd never felt the same way they had about Draco. Obviously since she had fallen in love with him, and he'd broken her heart...She had wanted to hate him with every fiber of her being, but she simply couldn't. Ginny loved him way too much to even dislike him in the slightest. She couldn't stand to be around the Golden Trio because sometimes they would bring up Draco, and her heart would break a little more every time she heard his name. The trio didn't know they'd been together, so she really couldn't blame them for bringing him up. It was her own fault that if it caused her pain.

She'd been foolish and reckless, falling in love so suddenly and so easily. She'd gotten ahead of herself, thinking he would return the love, but instead he'd pushed her away. Ginny had promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love again, because then she'd end up hurting herself again. She haven't broken that promise, because technically she had been in love with Draco this entire time.

Ginny don't know how she could keep loving him after he hurt her, but she done it. She was glad she did, even though it hurt her every minute she wasn't with her love. If she hadn't stayed in love with him, she wouldn't be where she was today. Ginny wouldn't be engaged to the man she love, and she definitely wouldn't be thinking about marriage or having more children. It would have been just Renee and her, and they would have been ok on their own. Things were so much better though when Draco's with them...She really _had_ missed him immensely since they'd been apart, and wanted to make up for all the moments they'd lost over the years.

Ginny watched as Draco turned his head away from her, a pained look upon his face. She swore she saw tears swimming in his eyes, and her heart squeezed painfully at this image. She quickly closed the space between us, pulling him close. She grabbed his face in between her hands and made him look at her. Yes there were definitely tears glistening in his gaze.

Merlin she hated herself for making him look like this...

"Draco...I am _so_ sorry. I can't believe I said that. I don't know where it came from...Please forgive me. I feel horrid."

"I know where it came from Red...You've suppressed your anger towards me ever since I've left you, and now it's going to come back and bite me in the bum. I deserve it though...I felt horrible every day, knowing how much I had hurt you by pulling away from you. I left you alone, and I left you heartbroken. Of course you've every right to say those things to me. You _should_ say those things to me after everything I've done to you. I would let you alone if I could, so that you could be happy with someone else, but I'm too selfish. I love you too much to leave you again. I know what a horrid mistake that was on my part. Now if you wanted to leave me, I would let you go. I won't hold you here against your will if you want something else with your life..."

Ginny shook her head vehemently at this suggestion.

"There's no way you're getting rid of me Draco. I'm in this with you. I don't want anyone else, and I never will. I forgive you for leaving me, and I hope that you can forgive yourself for leaving me as well. I don't want you to hold onto the guilt of it, because it's going to keep eating away at you."

"Do you honestly forgive me Ginny?"

Ginny nodded before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Of course I do Draco," she whispered against his lips, her warm breath falling upon his mouth.

Draco covered her lips with his again, kissing her with all of his love. Ginny could taste regret and anger towards himself when she kissed him, but she brushed it off. He would have to stop hating himself for something he'd done when they were kids...It had happened so long ago, and it wasn't relevant anymore. She was going to put the past behind them, and start anew. He could choose to join her if he wanted, or he could hate himself alone.

She wasn't going to allow him to sulk and regret his decisions he had made twelve years ago. They were together now, and they were in love. Everything was good, and was only going to get better as time went on.

Ginny pulled away after a few minutes and stared directly into Draco's eyes.

"I love you Draco...That's all that matters, right? The past is the past for a reason. You need to let go, so we can have a bright future together..."

"You're right Gin...It's going to be hard though. Are you sure you really want to be with me?"

"What kind of question is that Draco?"

"A serious one that needs an answer..."

Ginny sighed before grabbing Draco's face in her hands again.

"Yes I want to be with you Draco...It's what I want most out of life. I want to marry you, and have millions of babies with you. I want us to grow old together, and I want us to be madly in love with each other like we already are for the rest of our lives."

"Wonderful," Draco replied before smirking happily.

Ginny smiled before laughing at this. Merlin she was happy they were past that little bump. She was glad that Draco was finally going to forgive himself, and they were going to be a family soon. She was going to Mrs. Draco Malfoy...

Merlin she loved that name. Mrs. Ginny Malfoy was splendid as well too...She was going to be Draco's wife, and he was going to be her husband. She couldn't wait to start on the adventure of marriage with Draco.

They would have more children soon, and she was going to make sure that Draco was a part of every aspect of their lives. She was going to help him make up for everything he'd lost with Renee. She was genuinely happy with Draco, and she wouldn't change the past even if she had the chance. It made her realize just how much she really did love Draco, and it brought him back to her eventually.

She always said better late then never...

"So are we done with the Sawyer thing, or are you going to get mad some more?"

"We're done...If you say there's nothing to worry about, then I believe you. I love you too much to keep arguing about pointless things."

"Well that's good...," Ginny said and kissed the tip of his nose.

Draco chuckled before kissing Ginny again. This time the kiss was passionate, and Ginny smiled when she felt Draco push her back onto the sofa, covering her body with his. She kissed him back as she ran her hands through his silky hair.

Draco groaned softly and rubbed his hips sensually against hers'. Ginny let out a throaty moan at this, and pulled Draco closer, as close as he could get. His groin was pressed into her, and she shifted beneath him so she could grind her hips against his easily. She could feel him harden even more than he already was at the moment, and grinned to herself.

Ginny felt Draco break their lips apart and was about to protest but she felt his lips trailing hot kisses down her neck. She shuddered beneath him as he nipped at her collarbone, before he sucked softly on the skin beneath her ear.

She could feel one of his hands making its way under her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. Ginny whimpered with want, and she could feel Draco smile against her skin at the noise he heard escape from her mouth.

He decided to not leave her waiting anymore and quickly started undressing her. Ginny panted as Draco's lips closed over one of her breasts, doing things to her that she had forgotten she'd loved so much when they were younger. She started making haste with divesting Draco of his clothes as well, and was finally satisfied when he was naked just like her. She purred with satisfaction when she felt Draco slip inside her, not stopping till he was buried deep within her.

So what did you all think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. They started talking about the past some, and now Draco just has to forgive himself so they can have a happily ever after. Will it really be that easy for them, or is something else going to happen? I can't wait to hear from you all. You're the best!


	24. Understanding and Knowing

Chp. 24- Understanding and Knowing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter...

Last Time:

Ginny felt Draco break their lips apart and was about to protest but she felt his lips trailing hot kisses down her neck. She shuddered beneath him as he nipped at her collarbone, before he sucked softly on the skin beneath her ear.

She could feel one of his hands making its way under her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. Ginny whimpered with want, and she could feel Draco smile against her skin at the noise he heard escape from her mouth.

He decided to not leave her waiting anymore and quickly started undressing her. Ginny panted as Draco's lips closed over one of her breasts, doing things to her that she had forgotten she'd loved so much when they were younger. She started making haste with divesting Draco of his clothes as well, and was finally satisfied when he was naked just like her. She purred with satisfaction when she felt Draco slip inside her, not stopping till he was buried deep within her.

Now:

Ginny ran her hands up Draco's naked back, and slipped her hands into his blonde locks. She tugged on the strands, earning a throaty groan from her fiancé. She smiled to herself and clung to his body as he made love to her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the depth with which he entered her. She let out a soft moan as Draco nuzzled the side of her neck, burying himself over and over again inside her folds.

She could feel Draco's breath upon her ear, tickling her. She laughed softly, and she heard Draco chuckle in her ear in response.

"Merlin I love you Red...I am so glad we meet up in Diagon Alley that one day. None of this would have happened if fate hadn't brought us back together again."

"Yes...You're just lucky that I didn't deem myself out of your league," Ginny said and giggled madly.

Draco lifted his head and gave her a ferocious grin. He attacked her lips, causing Ginny to squeal in surprise. She heard Draco chuckle against her lips. She bite his bottom lip and Draco let a curse spill from his mouth at her aggressiveness.

He smirked to himself before trailing his tongue around the contours of her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth eagerly and met his tongue in a fierce battle.

The two didn't break their lips apart till it became necessary to breathe. Draco took the time to trail warm, wet kisses along his Red's neck, nipping here and there along the way. Ginny let his name escape from her lips, and dug her nails into his back when he hit just the right spot.

"Gods Draco...Right there."

Draco nibbled on her earlobe, giving it an affectionate tug before whispering something in her ear.

"Mmm...Do you like that pet?"

Ginny let her eyes flutter closed and nodded her head enthusiastically. Draco let a low chuckle escape before he smashed his lips against Ginny's again. His kiss was passionate, fierce, and rough. His lips were almost bruising her's, but Ginny found that she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her and Draco were together for the rest of their lives. She would let him do whatever he wanted to her if he just staid by her side.

In fact, she even liked it when he was rough and needy. It showed that he couldn't stand to be away from her, and it was if something animalistic possessed him, and he just had to have her, then. It was quite a turn on to say the least.

Ginny moaned Draco's name loudly as she got closer and closer to her climax. Draco could sense her need to fall over the edge and deepened his thrusts. Ginny clung to Draco as she felt wave after wave of ecstasy wash over her.

Draco rested his head against her shoulder and groaned as her walls massaged him. He moaned her name softly as he too climaxed.

Ginny held him tightly, even after they had finished their orgasms. Finally Draco lifted his head to stare down at her. Ginny sent a dazzling smile his way, letting her eyes look over his figure.

He was covered in a light layer of sweat from their incredible shag, and his hair was falling into his eyes at the moment. He sent a devilish smirk her way, and leaned down to kiss her softly.

Ginny laid her hand upon his cheek, pushing away his sweaty strands as they kissed for several minutes. Draco was the one who broke the kiss, and he rolled off Ginny after slipping out of her. Ginny snuggled into his warm body, and smiled to herself when she felt his arms wrap around her. He held her close as she rested her head upon his chest.

Both were exhausted, and Ginny tried to stifle a yawn without letting Draco see. He grinned at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep love...You must be exhausted."

Ginny shook her head as she laughed softly. Draco was so wonderful, and he had a great sense of humor that only she understood at some times. They could read each other like open books most of the time, and now that they were back together, she could finish some of Draco's sentences and thoughts before he finished them.

"I am exhausted...You wear me out."

"Ha ha Gin...You do crack me up," Draco replied with a chuckle.

Ginny grinned up at him before pecking his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed with satisfaction. Things were good between Draco and herself. She couldn't be happier. Well she could if she knew for certain that Sawyer would leave her alone.

That boy gave her the willies, and she wasn't very comfortable being around him. Something about him didn't seem right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something off about him.

She really didn't want to find out because she was going to try and steer clear of Sawyer Perks. His parents were Slytherins, and he was a Slytherin too. There was something off about all of the Perks, but she had never gotten close enough to investigate any of them. The only Slytherin she had ever liked or talked to really was Draco.

He seemed to be the best out of the bunch, which was saying something back in the old days. He had been rather arrogant and obnoxious, but she had adored him even back then. Now she was completely and head over heels for Draco Malfoy, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Now back to Sawyer...He was a seventeen year old male...Maybe that was just why she felt so anxious and weird around him. He was young compared to her, and he was trying to get her heart. She didn't want to screw things up with Draco now that they were back to where they should have been all these years ago.

Yes that had to be it...She was just scared that he would mess things up for her with Draco. She was sure that was it...

It was this thought of reassurance that put her to sleep. She slept through the entire night, dreaming about her and Draco's future together.

Ginny awoke to an empty bed and began to panic. Where the bloody hell was Draco?

She sat up and started looking around the room frantically. Finally she paid attention to the distant sound of the shower running. She breathed a sigh of relief before slipping out of her bed.

Draco must be taking a shower in my bathroom, Ginny thought to herself as she made her way to said bathroom.

She quietly opened the door and she was pleased to see Draco's outline through the foggy shower door. She stretched before heading over to the shower, and slipping inside. Draco looked over at her with his hands in his hair. He was washing the shampoo out at the moment. She grinned to herself before whistling appreciatively.

Draco laughed before pulling Ginny to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning luv. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully...How about you?"

"I sleep quite well thank you. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have a class to teach right away in the morning and then I'm free. What about you?"

"It just so happens that I am free today. I have no classes until tomorrow."

"Hmm...," Ginny replied in amusement at his response.

"Would you like to go out for lunch Red?"

"I'd love that Draco...That's a splendid idea."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Shall I meet you in the entrance hall by the doors or up here in your apartment?"

"We can meet by the doors. I get done with my class at about 11:00, and then we can head to lunch right away."

"Fantastic. We can browse some of the shops as well, and make a day out of it."

"Draco, honestly...I swear you like shopping more than any of my girlfriends..."

"What can I say? I was born to shop..."

Ginny rolled her eyes but nevertheless laughed. Yes he was used to shopping because he had mountains of money, and he was allowed to get anything his heart desired. She hadn't had the luxury and she was kind of glad she hadn't. She had grown up on love, and not money, and she was happy about this fact.

Ginny started washing up, and saw Draco practically drooling as he watched her every move. She made sure she was facing him directly when she said the next thing.

"Don't you dare even think about buying me anything Draco Malfoy...You know how much I hate you buying things for me. I won't allow it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco replied with a delightful and mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I know that look Draco...You had better not get me anything, or you'll be sleeping alone in your own bed next door."

Draco's jaw dropped before he narrowed his eyes slightly. He strode over to her and pinned her to the shower wall with his body. Ginny grinned innocently up at him, and batted her eyelashes. Draco grinned before tickling her sides. Ginny started laughing hysterically, and she started crying from laughing so much.

Draco wouldn't ease up though.

"D-draco...S-s-stop-p..."

"No way Red. You have to let me buy you at least one thing..."

"N-n-o-o..."

"Well then...I shall tickle you all day then. I won't relent unless you allow me to get you one thing."

"F-f-i-n-ee..."

Draco stopped his attack at once and pressed his lips against Ginny's. He pulled back and started to wash up. He looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye and saw her pouting with her arms crossed over her chest, like a little child. He groaned before looking at her.

"Honestly Red...You're going to love your gift, so stop pouting."

Ginny huffed in annoyance and Draco sighed before pulling her close. He trailed kisses along her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Ginny let her eyes close and she let a soft mew escape from her mouth. Draco nuzzled her ear with his nose before trailing his tongue in the shell of her ear. Ginny let a shudder fall over her body, and she finally sighed before pressing herself into Draco's body.

He smiled to himself and grabbed her face in his hands, tilting it up till he was staring into his eyes.

"I love you Red..."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco smiled at Ginny before kissing her yet again. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her tippy toes as she snogged her man passionately. She was still angry at him for tickling her and making her relent on the buying her a gift situation, but he was such a damn good kisser. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She loved him too much, and he was too bloody adorable for his own good...

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think? It shows some more interaction with the happy couple, and gives some of Ginny's thoughts. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing yet in the next couple chapters. I'm not sure where to take the story from here. I've hit a rut sort of. Any thoughts and advice will be taken into consideration and appreciated. I can't wait to read all your reviews! You guys are simply the best! I love you all!


	25. Sucker for a Weasley

Chp. 25- Sucker for a Weasley

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

Ginny huffed in annoyance and Draco sighed before pulling her close. He trailed kisses along her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Ginny let her eyes close and she let a soft mew escape from her mouth. Draco nuzzled her ear with his nose before trailing his tongue in the shell of her ear. Ginny let a shudder fall over her body, and she finally sighed before pressing herself into Draco's body.

He smiled to himself and grabbed her face in his hands, tilting it up till he was staring into his eyes.

"I love you Red..."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco smiled at Ginny before kissing her yet again. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her tippy toes as she snogged her man passionately. She was still angry at him for tickling her and making her relent on the buying her a gift situation, but he was such a damn good kisser. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She loved him too much, and he was too bloody adorable for his own good...

Now:

Once Draco had thoroughly snogged his fiancée, he pulled back to stare down at her. Her eyes twinkled happily, and her lips were swollen. She licked her lips to soothe them, making Draco groan.

At his groan, she smiled and laughed softly, sending tingles through his entire body. Ginny's laugh had always sent tingles through every one of his nerves. It was the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard, and he'd told himself that he would hear it for the rest of his life...Even if it was directed towards him for something silly he'd done.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips one last time before finishing her shower. Draco looked at her as she washed her hair, her eyes closed in bliss as her fingers massaged her scalp. He shook his head in amusement before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a navy blue towel around his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror, pushing a few wet strands away from his eyes.

Water droplets fell along the grooves of his chest and abs, before becoming absorbed into the towel slung loosely around his hips. He grinned at his reflection before heading out of the open door and through Ginny's hall. He let himself out of the front door after making sure the coast was clear. He let himself into his own apartment and headed back to his bedroom, which he rarely, if ever, occupied.

He looked through his clothes, trying to decide what exactly to wear since it was just going to be himself and Ginny out today. They were going to go for a romantic dinner before shopping for something extravagant for her.

He already had something in mind, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to his gift. He knew she was going to love it, even if it was expensive as hell. Usually she didn't allow him to buy her anything, but this was a special occasion...He was going to go all out today.

Draco grabbed out a pair of black silk boxers, threw his towel on the bed and slipped his boxers on. He finally decided on a pair of black slacks, and a forest green button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves back to his elbows and slipped on a pair of black dress shoes. He grabbed his coin bag, slipping it into his pocket before sliding his cloak on. He looked himself over in the mirror, and nodded his head in appreciation.

He checked the time, and once he was satisfied that he'd given Red plenty of time to get ready, he headed back out to the corridor. He closed his door and when he turned, he caught sight of Red.

His heart stopped beating as she looked over at him coyly. She was beautiful...

On her feet were a pair of black stiletto boots, and Draco let his eyes travel slowly up her body from there. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants that flared at the bottom, and hugged her hips. Her top was red silk, and strapless with two strings tied around her neck to keep it in place. The red contrasted wonderfully against her pale milk white skin. Draco's eyes stopped at her soft, smooth neck. She was wearing a simple silver chain, but it looked befitting on her.

Draco let his eyes wander over her face, taking in her bright red lips and smoky eyes. Finally he looked at her coppery red hair, which was in a messy bun, with a few tendrils left down to frame her face and skim her shoulders. Her cloak was on, but left open for him to appreciate the wonderfulness that was Red.

When his heart finally started beating again, it was racing double time. He had to use all his willpower to not take her back in her room and make sweet love to her. She was always beautiful, but today she was extraordinary...

Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks softly before she looked over at him through her coal black lashes.

"Say something Draco..."

Draco swallowed to get the dry feeling from his throat before giving her a lopsided grin. He closed the space between them and cupped her chin in his hand. He brought her head up so she was staring directly in his eyes. Her big dark brown eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"You look stunning Red...Absolutely beautiful."

She blushed at his comment, a light pink, and this sent a bolt of desire to his groin. He reprimanded himself at his easily aroused nether regions, and pulled Ginny closer till her lips were just millimeters from his. She looked up at him as if he was everything in her world, and that's what did it for him.

He groaned softly before covering her lips with his in passion and love. She sighed softly as her eyes fluttered closed, and she pressed herself closer to him, giving herself willingly to him.

This innocent, virtuous little creature was giving herself up willingly to him, not asking for much in return. All she wanted was his heart, and Draco found that he could never deny her that one request. She'd had his heart since he first laid eyes upon her in that bookshop in Diagon Alley when she was only eleven years. Even when she was that young, she was beautiful.

She had grown and matured, but she was still the same Ginny Weasley. She would always be the only woman for him, and that's what he loved so much about her. She was the one for him, and she had even accepted him as he was.

Draco slipped his hand to her cheek, cradling the soft skin with his hand delicately, tilting her head up more so he had the upper hand. He kissed her like his life depended on it, which it probably did at this point in time.

He'd never thought that he'd find himself so in love with one person, but here he was, head over heels for one Ginerva Weasley. Ginny returned his kiss eagerly, pouring her heart to him through her kiss. She met his kiss with passion that only a Weasley could give, fiery and tempting beyond anything else he'd ever experienced. She was a seductress to him alone, and she didn't even know it.

She wouldn't even be trying, and the simplest act she did could get his blood boiling. One taste of her lips, one feel of her curves, one deep look into her eyes, and he was a goner. He was a sucker when it came to those beautiful brown eyes, and those soft pink lips.

He was a sucker for a Weasley...Not that he minded this fact much.

Draco kissed her till she was breathless, and pulled back to stare down at her. Her eyes slowly opened, her eyelids heavy from passion, and she stared up at him with fascination. She took a couple deep breaths to regain her normal breathing, never tearing her eyes away from Draco.

He give her a soft smile before sliding his hand down till he was holding her small hand in his. He pulled her along down the hallway, and broke out in a smile when she laced her fingers through his, squeezing his hand pleasantly.

The walk down to the Great Hall seemed to take longer, but neither of them minded. They walked through the double doors together, attracting quite a bit of attention as they walked. They were a beautiful couple, one ice and the other fire.

Ginny knew how to melt Draco, and he knew just how to cool her down when she was blazing red hot. They were both dangerous on their own, but together, they balanced each other out.

They were opposite elements, but they went together so well. She was warm and at times hot, while he was cool and indifferent. He could freeze people with his stare while she could burn people with her temper.

Both were powerful...They counteracted with each other so neither of them was the stronger element. They were equal with influence, able to drive the other element crazy, but also able to live peacefully together as well, depending on the day.

Draco pulled Ginny down at the table beside him, keeping their hands join, using his other to grab some food and eat. Ginny did the same, and they sent each other inhibited lustful looks since they were very much in the public eye. They'd have to wait till tonight, when they were alone, before they were able to do anything at all.

It was going to be torture, but not something they hadn't endured before. This feeling had always occurred during their year together during school, when their eyes would meet across the hall, their teenage hormones going haywire with just a simple glance that conveyed much.

Their minds, bodies, and love had matured since that time, but their feelings were the same. They still wanted each other more than anything else in the world, and they were always impatient to have one another at the most inappropriate and unconventional times.

Draco rubbed the back of Ginny's hand with his thumb, knowing it sent shivers down her spine at that simple spine. He grinned over at her, and knew that it sent her heart racing. He mouthed the words I love you, and knew that it would have melted her into a puddle if that was humanly possible.

They finished eating around the same time, and Draco helped Ginny up from her seat. He walked her out of the Great Hall, his hand never leaving hers'. They made their way through the empty corridor, and through the main doors. They walked down the steps, neither saying a word and just relishing in their togetherness.

Draco walked his fiancée over to the broom shed so she could pick up her broom. Finally they had to say goodbye, so Draco drew her nearer and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Ginny melted in his arms, kissing him back as soft as she could. His lips skimmed over hers', touching with such a gentle touch that it barely registered upon her ultra sensitive lips. She pressed herself closer to Draco, and kissed him for everything he was worth.

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny back eagerly, only pulling back when the sound of children's talking brought him back to reality. Ginny stared up at him with dazed eyes, frowning slightly that their snog session was over. Draco kissed her again quickly before walking away from the love of his life, knowing he'd see her in a few short hours.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Some interesting things will be happening in the next chapter, and quite possibly the next one as well. I haven't decided everything I'm doing for these next few chapters, but everyone should enjoy them. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm going to be doing Draco's POV for the next chapter too, since it went so well for this one. Plus it kind of needs to be for what I want to happen in the next chapter.


	26. Angry Threat

Chp. 26- Angry Threats

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

They finished eating around the same time, and Draco helped Ginny up from her seat. He walked her out of the Great Hall, his hand never leaving hers'. They made their way through the empty corridor, and through the main doors. They walked down the steps, neither saying a word and just relishing in their togetherness.

Draco walked his fiancée over to the broom shed so she could pick up her broom. Finally they had to say goodbye, so Draco drew her nearer and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Ginny melted in his arms, kissing him back as soft as she could. His lips skimmed over hers', touching with such a gentle touch that it barely registered upon her ultra sensitive lips. She pressed herself closer to Draco, and kissed him for everything he was worth.

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny back eagerly, only pulling back when the sound of children's talking brought him back to reality. Ginny stared up at him with dazed eyes, frowning slightly that their snog session was over. Draco kissed her again quickly before walking away from the love of his life, knowing he'd see her in a few short hours.

Now:

Draco decided to watch Ginny for awhile, while she was in action. He loved watching her on a broomstick. She was amazing on a broom...Quick, cunning, and utterly remarkable. Plus the fact that she was so _sexy_ with her hair flying behind her, a curtain of red, while speeding through the air with ease and a certainness that she was where she was supposed to be.

Well it was enough to get any man's blood boiling...

Draco stood in the shadows of some nearby trees, not wanting Ginny to spot him as he watched her from afar. She would only get flustered at the attention, and then annoyed when she started messing up her techniques because of Draco's gaze.

He chuckled quietly to himself at how easily Ginny got flustered. That was one thing he enjoyed so much about his fiancée. She was so innocent and yet she could seduce him with the best. She was his perfect match, and that's why she could make his loins burn with desire with just a simple look.

She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever set eyes on, because she was the real deal. She didn't need to change anything about her, because she was absolutely perfect the way she was. Her body was spectacular, and she was so intelligent. She was the perfect person all wrapped up in one package.

Draco was contemplating just how perfect Ginny was underneath her clothes, when he saw _him_ out of the corner of his eye. His heart felt like it was in his throat as he saw the young man staring with immense interest at his woman. Then he felt his hands clench into fists, his anger getting the best of him.

This was so not going to happen...This child was coming along, and ruining everything he'd finally achieved. He was finally going to make Ginny his wife, and be a real father to Renee...Sawyer was not messing things up for him. He wasn't going to allow it to happen.

Sawyer couldn't see Draco from where he was standing, so he thought he'd better make his appearance know. He strode over to the younger boy, standing beside him, feeling pleasure in the fact that he towered over Sawyer by a good couple inches.

Draco pretended he didn't notice Sawyer staring at his fiancée, trying to calm his anger down to a manageable degree. If he didn't get his temper under control, he'd likely strangle this stupid young man.

He could feel Sawyer's eyes on him, before the boy quickly turned away. Draco felt himself bristle with pride at being able to instill fear in such young Slytherins. He was still at the top of his game...Obviously Sawyer had heard some stories about him from his younger years, and didn't want to get on the wrong side of the older Malfoy. But the young man obviously didn't realize how deeply Draco's feelings ran for Ginny Weasley.

Whenever she was concerned, he would put up a fight to the death. He would not sit by and just let this young Slytherin destroy his future, his dreams...

He looked at Ginny, his eyes shining with love. He was doing this for her sake...To protect her from the young man who was out to get her. This boy didn't seem to understand how much Ginny feared his affections. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with them, so Draco found it his duty to let Mr. Perks know how unwelcome he was to show his affections to a happily engaged woman.

Draco turned his head till his eyes were secured directly upon Sawyer. His voice had taken a steely note, as he tried to keep himself calm while still showing Sawyer who was boss.

"If you know what's good for you Perks, you'll stay away from Ginny..."

Sawyer looked over at him with what seemed like naivety. Draco saw right through his little act though.

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco wasn't about to play coy. He played hardball, and he was going to take Sawyer Perks down in the end, by any means necessary.

"You're damn right it is...That witch you seem fascinated with is my fiancée and if you ever touch her again, you'll won't see daylight again. I don't play fair and I most certainly don't let some kid mess with the woman I love...You better watch your step, because if you put one more toe out of line, you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?

Sawyer sneered at Draco's threat, turning to face his older professor with attitude and defiance. Draco stared right back at Sawyer, standing his ground. There was no way some little child mess things up for him.

"Crystal, but that doesn't mean I'm going to heed your advice Malfoy. You don't deserve Ginny, and I'm going to show her that fact. You should allow her to choose who she wants to be with, not threaten the first man that comes along that endangers you keeping your territory. It's her decision..."

"Kid you have no clue what you're talking about. Ginny loves me, and you're just some student. If she had to make a decision, she'd choose me every time. I win, you lose. It's as simple as that."

"Well then...Why don't you put your money where you mouth is Malfoy? I'll bet you that I can get Ginny in my arms and my bed faster than you think..."

Draco laughed at this, because he couldn't help himself. How could Sawyer actually think he was going to bed Ginny? This kid was more delusional and mental than Draco had originally thought.

"That's a wager I know I'd win, but I'm not going to bet on it, because if I did, Ginny'd never forgive me. You'd better watch yourself Sawyer, because you're playing with fire, and you're bound to get burned. You're playing an adult's game when you're just a child...You have no clue what Ginny needs, or how to give it to her. Find someone your own age, who's dumb enough to fall for you. Leave my fiancée alone Perks, or you'll regret your decision for the rest of your pathetic life."

Draco gave Sawyer one last menacing stare before turning on his heel, and heading up to the castle. His temper was threatening to roar out of control, and he knew that he'd be fired and heavily fined for throwing a punch at a student...Even one who was considered an adult, although he was hardly an adult what with his annoying disbelief that he couldn't get a grown woman in his bed.

How stupid could one guy get?

Obviously in Sawyer's case, very...

He changed the subject in his mind to Ginny, not trusting himself to not kill Sawyer with his bare hands if he didn't stop thinking about that stupid, stupid boy. Now Ginny was a much better subject to think about.

Yes...That's who he needed to think about if he wanted to calm himself down...Or at least calm himself down from the massive rage he was feeling towards a certain Slytherin seventh year. Now as for her calming him down in other areas, now that he was sure of wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Now she was sure to send his heart racing double pace, his mind turning images over and over again, and his groins throbbing painfully.

She always had before, and he expected her no less of her today than he did back when he was seventeen. Sure time had aged them, but they hadn't changed in their minds and hearts. Draco still wanted Ginny as much today as he did back when he was a teenager...Maybe he even wanted her more now than he did back then, because instead of shagging and snogging each other senseless, they now made love.

Plus they had a child, Renee, together that helped strengthen their bond. Draco, for one, couldn't wait till they had another baby, because this time he was going to do everything right since he was being presented with a clean slate and a chance to start over.

He was going to be a great dad, to both Renee and the babies to come. He didn't want to be like his father at all, because Lucius had been a cruel, sadistic, and completely evil man...He'd beaten Draco for disobeying him, or even for the slightest infraction, such as speaking when not spoken to.

Draco would never lay one finger intended for harm upon his child. He'd known how it was growing up with an abusive father, and had spent many a nights covered in bruises and moaning in pain. There was no way he could ever do that to his children. He didn't care how rowdy or disrespectful they were at the time. He might yell at them, or send them to their bedrooms till they learned their lesson, but there was no way in bloody hell he'd ever smack his children.

Ginny wouldn't just stand by and let that happen anyways...She would definitely give him a few smacks to the head if he ever tried to harm one of their children. Now he wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's wrath.

He'd been there too many times already, and he didn't like being in that position at all. As he'd already mentioned several times in his life, the wrath of a Weasley was terrifying to encounter. None of the arguments they'd gotten into we're massive ones, but nevertheless, they'd all been scary moments. He hated to think what would happen if he really did something horrible.

Ginny would probably nearly kill him if he did something total heinous. She did have a temper on her that was tenfold what his was. Draco shivered slightly at the thought of Ginny's temper at its highest power. Now that was going to be a completely scary thing to experience.

He could definitely say he was not looking forward to that certain experience. In fact, it was terrifying to just even think about it.

Draco wouldn't admit it out loud or anything, but Ginny did instill fear within him...sometimes. Not when she was just her usual self, because then she was gorgeous and making him all hot and bothered. No she just scared him when she was in a particularly bad mood. He had come to learn there was nothing scarier than an angry Weasley woman.

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading the update. I wanted Draco to threaten Sawyer, and show him he really means business. Now you'll just have to wait and see if Sawyer actually pays attentions, or goes against Draco's threats and wishes. I think you all can figure that one out, but who knows...Maybe you're wrong. Well please leave me a review so I know what you all thought of the chapter.


	27. Situational Mental Breakdown

Chp. 27- Situational Mental Breakdown

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!!

Last Time:

Ginny would probably nearly kill him if he did something total heinous. She did have a temper on her that was tenfold what his was. Draco shivered slightly at the thought of Ginny's temper at its highest power. Now that was going to be a completely scary thing to experience.

He could definitely say he was not looking forward to that certain experience. In fact, it was terrifying to just even think about it.

Draco wouldn't admit it out loud or anything, but Ginny did instill fear within him...sometimes. Not when she was just her usual self, because then she was gorgeous and making him all hot and bothered. No she just scared him when she was in a particularly bad mood. He had come to learn there was nothing scarier than an angry Weasley woman.

Now:

Ginny finished up the lesson for the day, and waved goodbye to the kids as they ventured back up to the castle, chatting away with their classmates. She stretched before throwing her broom inside the broom shed and locking it up. She checked her watch to see what time it was and let her eyes wander over the Hogwarts grounds to see if Draco was anywhere in sight.

He wasn't.

She sighed in part annoyance, part disappointment before heading up to the castle. Where could her fiancé be? He was supposed to meet her so they could head over to Hogsmeade for lunch, and he was nowhere to be seen.

As she walked up to the castle, taking her time, she enjoyed the scenery. Fall was such a beautiful time of the year, what with the leaves all changing colors. She took a mental picture of the trees that surrounded the lake; the scene before her was so picturesque that it took her breath away.

She stood there for several minutes, just staring at the beautiful lake and trees, before continuing on her way. It was when she was walking again that she felt eyes upon her. Her body reacted immediately, stiffening with fear. She glanced over both shoulders with her peripheral vision, but saw nothing. She sped up her walk though, not trusting her vision entirely. Someone was out there, and she'd be damned if she stuck around to see who it was.

Ginny exhaled a nervous laugh when she was safely in the castle, concluding that her mind had been playing tricks on her. She took the stairs two at a time, and made her way to her apartment. Maybe Draco was waiting there for her, to surprise her.

She felt her lips curve upwards in the corners at the thought, and quickly opened the door. She frowned slightly in disappointment when, after she checked every room, her fiancé was nowhere to be found.

She headed over to his apartment, and did another thorough check before crossing her arms over her chest. What the hell? Where was Draco?

Ginny huffed in indignation at the thought that Draco might have stood her up. Had he forgot their date so soon after they'd made the plans? It seemed impossible, but that was the only reason she could think of him for not meeting her promptly at noon when her class had let out. It's not like he'd had classes himself, so he had no excuse for not showing up. And if something had come up, he should have left a note in one of the apartments to let her know.

Something was definitely up. Ginny made her way back downstairs and peeked in the Great Hall. No Draco, but lots of students. Her eyes alighted upon her daughter, and she breathed a little easier. She shut the doors quietly before heading back outside to sweep the grounds. Maybe Draco was waiting on the path leading towards Hogsmeade?

After a full half hour of searching for Draco, Ginny officially gave up. She sank down next to the lake, crossing her legs till she was sitting Indian style. She leaned back against a willow tree, closing her eyes and trying to remain calm. Had Draco decided that something else was more important than spending time with her? Had he come to his senses about her, realizing that he was too good for her? Was he hurt? Was he gone?

She felt her heart ache at the last possibility, and bit her lower lip to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

They bubbled up in her eyes though, threatening to fall at any second. Which they did after another minute of trying to stay calm. She was crying hysterically for at least five minutes before she was all out of tears. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her cloak and took a deep breath before mustering up a smile.

"Oh there you are Dra…," Ginny said as she turned around. Her smile quickly faded as she abruptly stopped the words coming from her throat. She glared at the young man as he settled down beside her, leaving only about six inches between their bodies.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Just go away Sawyer. I'm not in the mood to keep telling you to get lost."

"Then stop telling me, Ginny."

"Quite frankly you're pissing me off. Haven't I made myself clear enough that I'm not interested in you in the slightest?"

"Hey…I was just trying to be nice here. I thought you could use someone to talk to, given the fact that you're crying over something. Why don't you tell Sawyer what's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're referring to yourself in the third person? Fine, you want to know what's wrong? Your advances are driving not only me insane, but my fiancé as well. If he doesn't kick your arse one of these days, I am going to."

"Well I don't know about that. You see Ginny, I'm quite attracted to you, and I can see myself falling in love with you soon enough, but I wouldn't allow you to beat me up. I am stronger than you doll face, so you better just play nice so no one has to get hurt."

Ginny glared at him before leaning away from him in disgust.

"Don't call me doll face, you pig. Do you know that I could report you to Dumbledore for sexually harassing me?"

Sawyer had the grace to look repentant for a couple seconds before he spoke, "Sorry doll face, but I don't think you'd go to Dumbledore. You may be a Gryffindor, but you're not a tattletale. Now if you were a Hufflepuff that would be a completely different story…"

"Call me doll face one more time Sawyer, and you'll see how strong I really am."

"I love it when you're all feisty, doll face."

Ginny let out an ear piercing screech before launching herself at Sawyer. She pummeled his chest before slapping him across his cheek. He grunted in pain when she gave him a solid right hook beneath his chin before he finally pinned her to the ground beneath his body. She fought against his hands that had her wrists shackled tightly. He straddled her waist, his inner thighs holding her legs hostage.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…What am I going to do with you? That's no way to be treating a student at Hogwarts. You should be ashamed of yourself. Given that I'm a Slytherin, I don't usually allow such affairs to go on. I should really punish you for your temper tantrum that you afflicted upon me, but I'm willing to let this all go if you make it up to me."

"I'd rather kill myself."

"That's a mighty strong accusation you're making when you don't even know how you're going to make it up to me."

Ginny glared down at his slight arousal that she felt poking her thigh. She glared up at him murderously before replying, "Oh I think I have an idea…"

Sawyer gave her a placid smile before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I had something else in mind, but if you insist…"

Sawyer didn't give her a chance to reply before covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Ginny froze as his lips tried to get a response out of her. He drew her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it seductively, before sliding his tongue along her lower lip, willing her mouth to open up for his ministrations.

Which it did, but only to bite down hard upon his lower lip with her teeth. He jerked away from her mouth quickly, glaring down at her as he ran his tongue along his swollen lip, the coppery taste of blood coming away onto his tongue.

"I didn't know you were into the rough stuff Ginny. I'm more of a passionate lover, but I can be cruel too if that's what you want…"

He trailed a string of kisses along her jaw, before licking his way down her neck to her shoulder. He nuzzled the smooth skin there as he pushed her cloak aside before biting down hard upon her ivory skin, and she bit her lip to keep a scream from emerging.

She could already feel the blood clotting there, and even though he hadn't broken through the skin, he'd done enough damage to leave a nice bruise there.

Enough was enough. She was going to get rid of him, once and for all. Or at least she hoped so.

"Sawyer?"

"Hmm," he whispered as he sucked softly upon the bruise he'd left behind, soothing the rapidly purple turning mark with his tongue, as if to say how sorry he really was for hurting her. As if he really cared a hoot about her. Ginny scoffed to herself at the idea. Sawyer was just trying to get in her pants. He didn't really care.

"If you don't get off of me in ten seconds, you'll be sorry."

He chuckled against her neck before continuing his sucking and licking and kissing upon her silky smooth skin as if he had nothing to worry about. As if she wasn't a worthy opponent. As if she couldn't hurt him. As if he had all the time in the world to do as he pleased with no one to stop him, especially not Ginny.

She smirked to herself as she mentally counted down from ten. Ten, nine, eight…

Sawyer pushed her cloak further away from her body with his face, not giving up the grip he had upon her wrists.

Seven, six, five…

He nuzzled his nose against her cleavage, sighing with satisfaction as he breathed in her wonderful scent.

Four, three, two…

He pressed his hips further down onto hers as he lifted his head to kiss her yet again, a lustful look in his eye. She could feel his arousal poking at her, making her even angrier.

One…

She concentrated on the spell as his lips descended upon hers. Just as they were making purchase upon hers, he was thrown off her and landed hundreds of feet farther away. She heard the thud as his body collided with the hard ground, and heard all of his breath leave him with an oomph.

Ginny got to her feet and brushed herself off as she wandered up to the castle. She knew he'd be laying there for quite some time, given that the Expelliarmus spell had been magnified intensely by her Weasley temper. At least her temper came into good use for something…

Well that's it for this chapter. I know it's not what all of you were expecting, and I know you're all curious as to where Draco is. You'll find out in the next chapter. I wasn't planning on another Sawyer part so soon after the last one, but he's becoming a crucial character in this fanfiction. You'll have to read and review to see what happens next.


End file.
